My Soldier, My Savior
by WDCain Man
Summary: Among the scars of war, love can still bloom. Take my hand, angel. I will be with you. Always.
1. One Life Saved, One Life Lost

_**A Gundam SeeD Fanfic: My Soldier, My Savior  
**__**Written by WDCain Man and Edited and Reworked by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer:** _Gundam SEED isn't mine but I really wish it were.

Greetings to all Gundam lovers. WDCain here. This here is a love story that isn't between my favourite SEED couple Kira/Fllay. Now true, mine isn't as original as the relationship between Fllay and Kira but it's still good. I'll be honest, when SEED first started I hated Fllay. She was so evil and manipulative, that I found it impossible not to hope that she wouldn't die in the next episode.

However my attitude towards Fllay quickly changed right after I bought the Sabre Marionette J Ultimate DVD Box Set (makes sense, right?). As I watched the series, I found myself listing how the Marionettes fell into certain cliché anime girlfriend categories. I then began a list of other anime characters that fell into the four main anime girlfriend types I came up with:

The proper ice woman (Ayeka-class)  
The feisty fiery babe (Ryoko-class)  
The child-like peppy kiddy (Mihoshi-type)  
The uber-sweet little brat (Sasami-type)

When I realized that Fllay didn't fit into any of these models, my opinion of her changed immediately and my adoration of her skyrocketed. She is without a doubt the most original anime girl of all time. An evil girlfriend! And she LOVES him! GENIUS! I am a true Knight of Fllay and will gladly support her on any chat-rooms or reviews. I would like to see a third segment of the SEED series made just for the hope that she would return (heck, the creator did it for Andrew Bartfeld so why not our favorite red-headed goddess?).

But I digress. When I started watching SEED, I naturally assumed as did most other long-time Gundam fans that Kira would hook up with Mirallia, who I deemed as nothing but a Frau Bow clone. I didn't even CONSIDER Fllay a possible girlfriend cause she just seemed to be nothing but a stupid prep and pretty boring (boy was I wrong), heck she didn't even appear in the opening song and just vanished between episodes 2 through 4.

Feeling Mirallia to be a used model and Fllay not important, I started imagining how Kira would do hooked up with Murrue and Natarle. Both these characters fascinated me as the show progressed. Each seemed to reflect a different side of the military coin. Murrue was the protective and thoughtful gentle side while Natarle represented its cold and ruthless side. Ying and Yang, huh? So I've been on the hunt for any K/M or K/N fanfics out there. Now imagine my surprise when I couldn't find a single one. I was flabbergasted that no one, except Spiritblade (READ HIS STUFF DAMN IT! IT'S BRILLIANT!) had ever tried to do one of these.

I then knew what had to be done.

This story takes us right where Fllay's father is coming to board the Archangel but is being perused by ZAFT. Fllay has begged Kira to save him, Lacus is a prisoner on the Archangel, and Athrun and his posse are getting ready to off the old man. Now I'm going to take a few liberties here, such as upping Kira's "powers" to not only include NewType abilities but some other, more interesting abilities. If he's supposed to be the ultimate Coordinator, I figure he's got to do some other cool stuff beside his SEED mode. I hope this bothers no one and that you will all enjoy my first Gundam story.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**My Soldier, My Savior**_

_**Chapter One:**_

_**One Life Saved, One Life Lost**_

**XXXXXXX**

_"I will never forget the day my son died. Or who killed him. Even now years later, I simply cannot understand it. Athrun always talked about his friend, his brother; how gentle he was, how it was inconceivable for him to hurt anyone. But when he became the pilot of the Strike I could not connect Athrun's childhood friend to the pilot of the Alliance's Mobile Suit. I saw while walking through the hanger after a battle my most experienced soldiers, all seasoned veterans with hundreds of battles under their belt, shaking, trembling, willing to do anything – ANYTHING – so as not to fight the Strike again. I saw footage form that battle. The wings, dear god, he had wings! What manner of being can fight like that? How could someone fight like that? How could Kira Yamato kill his best friend?"_

~spoken by ZAFT Prime Minister Patrick Zala four years after his son's funeral.

**XXXXXXX**

Whenever Kira Yamato slew an adversary, he was always reminded of sakura petals wafting softly in the moonlit night.

Blood spilt into the empty, starlit blackness of space caused him to remember that spectacle. Others in war would think it strange, but Kira knew the reason why. They only saw the Mobile Suits he was fighting against – not the people who piloted them. Anything that bore the hourglass-shaped emblem of ZAFT or the insignia of the PLANTs was an enemy was an enemy that deserved nothing less than death. It was a view shared by many who wore the uniform of the Atlantic Alliance.

It was a view shared by the Archangel's crew as they fled the ruins of Heliopolis, outfighting and outrunning a dogged ZAFT fleet that hounded its every footstep. But, even they could not see what he saw. Ever since he rode out on the Strike, Kira met many people who had different opinions on the war that they thought would never touch them.

The Archangel's mechanics and engineers worked feverishly, hoping that what they did would be enough to ensure that their protectors would be able to break their pursuers in each skirmish.

Tolles watches it as an anime cartoon, an epic space fight that he watches from a view screen and wishes he had popcorn to go along with the show.

Sai sees it as a chance to prove his manhood in front of his woman as he sat in his comfy chair on the bridge.

Kuzzey looks at a battle as one would a bloody car-wreck, blocking out the details that would make his stomach turn and pretend it didn't happen.

Mirallia is naive. She pictures the Strike as a noble knight repelling the wicked invaders, its bright sword cutting through the darkness.

The refugees he had picked up after Heliopolis was destroyed prayed that they would be able to make it to Earth safely. They felt the war should never have forced them in. Like being stuck in the rain without an umbrella, they only wanted it to end.

To those who commanded the crimson and alabaster starship – Captain Murrue Ramius and Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel – it was what they were trained for. Ever since the Bloody Valentine, and even before that, they had been preparing for the day when Earth would clash with the PLANTs.

But, for Kira, he never wanted to get involved. He never wanted to stride onto the battlefield. He knew the horror and madness of war; he was familiar with the fear and the thunderous wrath of the Crimson Rider screaming in triumph; he felt the cold breath of the Crimson Rider's beautiful, white-haired sibling against his neck, telling him that the moment he makes one mistake, he will be hers to hold for all eternity.

He knew the despair, of trying to overcome a wall that was as wide as it was high, and many were the moments when he just simply wanted to lay down and die.

He knew the guilt that came with bloodying one's hands and the shame of never being strong enough to save everyone.

The strain Kira was under was terrible, as are the choices should he let them be.

Fight and he suffers.

Do not and everyone else will.

It is a choice no one should have to make.

But Kira had no choice but to accept it. When he had seen his friends in danger back in _Heliopolis_, he knew that the moment he made a decision that there would be no turning back. If he had done nothing, his friends would have perished and the Strike would have been disabled and brought back to the ZAFT battleships. Armed guards would be waiting to take whoever was piloting the Strike into custody.

Armed guards – and Athrun. Oh, his brother would prevent any harm from befalling him – but what about Murrue? What would happen to her? Would she share the fate of his friends he had failed to protect?

Good God, he hoped that that would never happen.

And then, why was it that he was firing a gun at a person he considered to be his kin?

Kira closed his eyes and remembered the terrified look on Mirallia's face, her teeth clinched shut and mouth quivering, Kuzzy's eyes refusing to believe death was near, Tolles' frozen form, and Sai's mouth unfolded to scream. No, he would not have chosen differently. If regret came – and come it will – it will be when all this was over, and he would have the time to find answers and come to terms with his decisions.

The cross he bore now was a heavy one. Its weight was taxing not on the body, but on the soul. Its presence – as it was to Christ on his way to Golgotha – held a promise of both agony and punishment. Kira knew this. He would be insufferably naíve if he didn't. But, even then, it did not stop him from helping others when they needed him the most. Going against his nature had been virtually impossible – which was why he made some decisions that many others would often consider rash.

And if it goes wrong, he would be blamed for nothing less than the ridiculous reason that only a Coordinator could mess up an already precarious situation. Racial bigotry existed even in a place such as Orb, who welcomed Coordinator and Naturals alike with open arms. But there, at least, they could live with one another.

Living in Orb had proven to Naturals that Coordinators were neither superhuman nor perfect. Yes, they were enhanced in every way, but the flaws bred deep into Mankind could no more be separated from them as their blood from their veins.

Some people thought differently, choosing to believe the myths about supposed Coordinator superiority.

Fllay Allster, fiancée of Sai Argyle, one of Kira's classmates, was one such person in a long line of people who believed Coordinators to be superior to the Naturals in every way. Just hours ago, she had rained insults upon Lacus Clyne simply because she was one. Though not of the Blue Cosmos, she nevertheless shared many of the same prejudicial view as the faction's zealots.

But, it did not stop her from begging him – a Coordinator – to save her father when he came with a small escort to bring his little girl home. Kira knew that he would have to face Athrun and his coterie once more.

Kira shivered.

How was it that he had managed to outfight and outwit them time after time?

How long would his luck last?

Who would be the one that will land the killing blow?

Would it be the pilot of the Blitz? The Duel? The Buster?

Or would it be the Aegis? Would his own brother strike him down?

But those questions would not stop him. He would protect Fllay's father.

Mwu la Flaga, the cocky – yet cheerful and friendly – co-protector of the Archangel launched first in his mobile armour.

"Okay, kid," he said, "We've just got to divert those MS from those ships long enough for them to join up with the Archangel. Do what you can. Just don't take stupid risks, okay?"

"Understood."

Mirallia's face appeared on the upper corner of the control screen, "3 Alliance ships. 2 _Firestorm_-class Frigates identified as Law and Bernard. 1 _Dauntless_-class Light cruiser identified as Montgomery."

Sai's face appeared next, "There are 2 _Nazca_-class battleships – the same ones that have been chasing us. Scanners indicate that they have launched their full complement of Mobile Suits. Those ships will not last for long, Kira. Drive them away long enough for them to join up with us."

Kira nodded. He knew that already.

"Oh…Kira…"

He looked back up, "Yes?"

"Please save Fllay's dad, alright?"

"Understood. This is Kira Yamato. Strike launching!"

Flicking the Vernia Thrusters to full power, the elegant Strike launched from the decks of the Archangel. The white-and-crimson carrier-battleship began turning spraying an entire area of space with calculated shots to keep the ZAFT capital ships from entering the fray and in hopes of nailing one of the more agile ZAFT Ginns. Explosions blossomed everywhere and beam cannon rounds streaked in every direction.

The Strike's scanners picked up Athrun and his team swiftly approaching the beleaguered Alliance fleet. One of the blips denoting the Buster immediately came to a halt at maximum range. No doubt it was bringing its powerful ship-killer beam cannon to bear, even as the Aegis and the Duel pressed a frontal attack on both sides.

The Blitz was nowhere to be seen. It had disappeared from the scanners the moment the Buster had halted. It was obviously repositioning itself for a better attacking position – or seeking out the chink in the enemy's attack pattern.

Battlefield data flowed into the Strike's terminal. Kira's eyes widened. Of the 10 Ginns that streaked across the battlefield, 2 held potentially devastating ship-killer weapons. As if that was not bad enough, any of the G-Weapons was more than capable of taking a ship out on its own. They were all spread out, making it difficult for him to eliminate the threat in its entirety.

He needed a plan.

Quick.

But what?

Kira quickly charged into position and shot one of the Ginns bearing a beam cannon. It exploded, and Kira turned his attention on a new target.

What could he do?

Hurry!

Time was running out!

Wait…there is a way.

The Ginns Major la Flaga could handle. He had to deal with the G-Weapons – and the only way to do so was to make HIM a greater threat. And considering the way Athrun's team reacted whenever he appeared, it was safe to say that they would drop everything else to come for his head. Yes – that would work. He hoped that the ships would line up beside the Archangel in the time he could distract virtually the Athrun and his team.

He radioed la Flaga, "Major Flaga?"

"I'm busy! Goddamn you, Rue! What?"

"Can you handle the Ginns?"

"Not a problem! Goddamn! That was close! Gotcha! Why?"

"Put priority on eliminating any Ginn with anti-ship weaponry. Those are the greatest threat to the fleet. I have an idea, but I want the Ginns off my tail so that I can deal with the Aegis and the rest."

"I don't know idea you have in mind, but I'm with you. I'll take care of the Ginns. You take care of the rest. If this doesn't work – yikes! – Mister Allster is going to die."

Kira nodded. First, he would need the Archangel to use its weapons to help scatter the mobile Suits bedevilling the Montgomery and her escorts while he attracts the attentions of all 4 G-Weapons. The odds were suicidal, but it was the surest way to ensure that no one would die.

As he opened a comm-line to the Archangel to request its assistance, what he heard was not Mirallia's voice, but Fllay's furious voice. "I WILL KILL HER," Fllay snarled, emphasizing the second word, "I SWEAR IT! I'LL KILL THEIR PRINCESS IF THEY HARM MY FATHER! HURRY UP AND SAY IT!"

Kira felt his blood turn to ice at the hate and desperation he heard in Fllay's voice. The strangled gasps that he heard over the comm-link told Kira that Fllay had made an already bad situation worse. But, could he blame her? Could anyone? Fllay wanted her father – her only family member – safe. It was a prayer echoed by billions across the countless millennia.

But the Scarlet Rider and her sister, the Pale Rider, are impartial. No one escapes when the person's name enters the book of the latter. Kira wanted to ensure that the name of Fllay's father – George Allster – was kept out of the Pale Rider's ledger, even if he had to replace it.

How?

QUICKLY NOW! HOW?

There was but one way. Cut off the head of the snake.

Kira closed his eyes as he shot another Ginn down and kicked the head off another. Yes, that was the only way. Tears caused his eyes to mist, even as his soul screams at him for the choice he was about to make, demanding him that he choose differently…

**"When the war is over, you will come to PLANT, won't you?"**

"Please forgive me, Lord God…"

…or forever bear a scar that will be his till the day he dies.

**XXXXXXX**

Miles away on the blue planet, amidst the scorching deserts of the United Arab Emirates, a sect of trained guerrilla soldiers plan a new assault on the invading ZAFT occupiers. Their leader is a princess who loves her people – who loves their freedom – more than her own life. She is a noble and proud woman who never falters when facing the enemy. She stands tall as she fights, brave in every battle.

But, this time, not even courage or undying strength of will would prepare her for the pain that suddenly struck her heart with the force of a thrown lance.

Cagalli Yula Attha turned her gaze to the starry heavens from which she had left behind several months before, where she had met a young man with warm, amethyst eyes who had given her a chance to continue fighting for what she believed in.

"Cagalli? Cagalli, what's wrong?"

The Arabian boy was shocked to see tears spill onto the sandy garments of the desert princess. Her eyes are fixed upon a point in starlit heavens above, but the emotion in the girl's golden eyes was not awe or joy. It was sorrow.

"I…I don't know, Mustafa," and she sank to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself, "But…what is this feeling?"

_'And why is it that __**his**__ face is the first one I see?'_

**XXXXXXX**

The expressions on the Archangel's bridge crew change from horrified shock to surprise as they stare at Fllay and Lacus. Only several minutes prior, they were holder and hostage respectively. Now, they were holding each other tightly, as though clutching a lifeline that prevented them from drowning.

Natarle Badgiruel had been shocked by the recent change of events. She had been ready to issue a threat to the ZAFT ships when Fllay broke in screaming, threatening to kill the pink-haired Coordinator princess. The fury in her eyes told the dark-haired female officer that she was more than serious about carrying out her threat. She was about to send that threat on a universal broadcast when both girls suddenly broke down and cried for no apparent reason.

"It…it hurts…" Fllay whispered in a strangled voice.

"That…that sound…no…no human can cry like this," Lacus sobbed.

Natarle could only stare, wondering what they were talking about, and wishing she could feel as they did. She glanced at Murrue. The chestnut-haired officer was staring at the raging battlefield, transfixed by something only she could see.

"Captain?"

Murrue did not answer.

Everyone on the bridge was staring at the broken girls. Sai looked unsure whether he should hold Fllay and let her cry on his shoulder, or leave her alone. Tolles, having more experience with the opposite sex, knew that he shouldn't break them apart.

Kuzzey didn't want to interfere; he dared not to.

Mirallia heard both girls whisper Kira's name, something that caused Murrue to break out of her trance.

"No…impossible…could it be…? Mirallia! What has happened to Kira?" Murrue suddenly shouted.

The bridge-bunny quickly turned her attention back on the battle and piped it through every monitor. What they saw there was awe-inspiring.

**XXXXXXX**

Like an azure comet, the Strike charges straight for the Aegis, ignoring any and all other adversary. Every battle fought against it was remembered as he cut a blazing path towards its intended prey. Its pilot remembered how the Aegis's pilot would react in every given situation, as well as the strengths and weaknesses of the Suit itself. With its transforming capability and high mobility, as well as powerful armaments, it was a Suit befitting the leader of the Bloodhawk Elites.

Taking him out may well cause his squad to fall back. It had to be done quickly before Athrun had a chance to retreat and rally his squad. If he did, the Strike would be completely isolated, making it an easy prey for every ZAFT Suit – as well as the capital ships – in the vicinity.

The only way to carry out this plan of his was to utilize the one thing that the Strike had in plenty – its sheer, overwhelming speed. And pray he did not pass out from the thunderous G-forces before he cut down the Aegis. He prayed that he did not miss.

One shot was all he had.

Only one.

Kira knew the pilot of the Aegis. What he was about to do had been sung in all the annals of history as betrayal.

Leaving burning ions in its path, the Strike blurred as it hit terrifying speeds. The Buster had turned its beam cannon on it as it did away with the Law, now a drifting, burning wreck in the emptiness of space, but he shot past it – and soared out of its weapon range. That it had cleared that distance within a heartbeat was more than enough to make the Buster's blonde-haired pilot give vent to a strangled gasp.

He attempted to chase, firing with the beam cannons as he did so. Kira twisted the control stick, causing the Strike to spin, faster and faster with each rotation. Twin tails of fire from the tips of the Strike's crimson wings envelope its body and ignited its ion-trail, becoming a ruby blaze.

The Buster's pilot stared transfixed, unsure of where to aim in the ever-spreading column. Even the Buster's sophisticated targeting array was useless. The Strike hid in its own fire-trail. In that instant of hesitation, Kira took aim with the Strike's beam rifle, holding it double-handed so as not to throw it off target.

He fired.

The shot blasted the Buster's head clean off, disabling the heavy support Gundam in a single stroke. Kira shot past it. The pilot was a fast adapter; he would overcome the problem in several seconds.

More than enough time.

The Duel roared in, eager to confront the Strike that had humbled it in so many battles. Unlike the Buster, the Duel's advantage was that it was perfectly balanced in all areas. The only drawback was the hot-blooded pilot that sat within its cockpit. By attacking the Buster, he had caused the Duel's pilot to go berserk and abandon his original objective to go after him.

Kira set his thrusters on maximum, expelling a burning jet stream in a massive starburst that was brighter than a supernova, blinding everyone.

Everyone but a crimson-winged angel who fights like a god.

The Duel shoots backward in reflex as the pilot back-pedals, not wanting to be made an easy target by its adversary, putting it out of striking distance where its deadly twin power blades would be useless. The Strike shoots for the Aegis, who begins to realize that it was in danger. It begins to withdraw. Kira, who had been looking for the invisible Blitz, soon found the Stealth Gundam appearing before him, firing every weapon available in its arsenal.

The Blitz pilot, he knew, was fiercely protective of Athrun. No doubt, they were friends.

Like he and Athrun were.

And friends were supposed to die for one another.

They were never supposed to end up trying to kill the other.

The Strike lashes out, in a spiral, cutting every limb from the Blitz, whose pilot could only stare in shock and horror at the swiftness at which he had been disabled. No human – Natural OR Coordinator – could have done what he had just seen in such a short moment! It was just not possible!

"Athrun!" the pilot screams, "Get away!"

Kira then sets the Vernia thrusters on overdrive, straining the Strike's physical frame to its limit. The temperatures rose so high that flames started to erupt from the shoulder guards of the Gundam. Vents open to counteract them, igniting a stream of particles, changing the bipedal Strike into something approaching the divine. Fiery feathers that cascaded from wings of fire gave it a majestic, ethereal glow.

Across the battlefield, the fighting staggers to a halt.

Every ZAFT pilot and crewmember feels something twist inside them. Rue la Crueset watches in almost silent, reverent awe. Mwu la Flaga could not help but stare at the glorious sight.

The crews of the Alliance ships whisper prayers and tremble as a true Archangel manifests before them.

The Aegis falls back as the flaming wings of the Archangel slice open in a fashion that would have made even Satan shake in fright. The mortal controlling the Aegis screams in terror as he swings his shield in a desperate attempt to ward of his assailant. Fiery wings wrap around the Strike as the shield connects, before it melts in the burning wings. The wings swing open again with holy fire.

There is not a mark on the Strike. Neither scorch marks nor scars mar its metallic frame and the dirt and blackened marks burn away in cleansing fire, leaving the Strike the shine.

Oh, how it shines…

Time and space melted away, bringing a long forgotten era of legend to the present. The battle that suddenly erupted between the two Suits became a vista of a time when Lucifer raised his arm in revolt against his Creator. It was an image of when Michael met his former brother and struck him down.

The angel raises his blazing sword against the crimson angel, disarming it in one vicious riposte. As its sword spins away with its severed limb, the crimson angel staggers, unable to withstand the fury behind his brother's assault. One fist sliced up, reflecting the light of the angel's burning wings, before slamming down with horrific force, breaking through armour, flesh and bone to rest in the crushed heart of the beast.

The dragon has fallen.

The Fallen Angel's companions reel in horror, unable to believe what has just transpired. The Swordmaster falls back to the Bearer of the Thunderbolt. They cannot stand against the angel. Not now. They have been wounded too severely to continue the fight. The Soul Reaper is screaming in anguish, unable to fly to his master's aid, unable to even flee the battlefield. The Bearer and the Swordmaster rush in and claim their brother before he too is lost to the enemy.

It trashes in their grip, even though limbless, but is held fast. They will have their vengeance. For now, they would have to flee and tend to their wounds in their hell-ship. The angel will pay dearly for what he has done this day, they vow.

The wings of fire fade away, and the miasma that held all in awe fades away. The majestic form of the Angel Knight returns to that of the Strike.

Kira Yamato looks down at the Strike's fist. It remains embedded deep in the Aegis's armoured body. The Suit, as a whole, is in good condition. Only the cockpit was damaged. Kira quickly zooms in on the wrecked area. His body started to shake.

There, wafting in the cold vacuum of space, are the sakura petals in the moonlit night.

**XXXXXXX**

The bridge members of the Archangel release in unison the breath they didn't even realize that they had been holding in. Everyone had frozen when the Strike transformed into something more than just a machine. They had only returned to their senses when that winged angel of fire returned to the pristine – almost pure – sight of a weapon forged by the hands of men.

"My God…" Murrue whispered in strangled awe, unable to get any more words out of her mind than that simple phrase. One part of her brain was telling her that what had just happened **couldn't** have happened, the other telling the other straight off that it just did. The shock she felt back when Kira had fine-tuned a badly programmed Strike in instants was nothing compared to the shock she was feeling now.

Natarle had one hand on the chair, staring at the image of the Strike, unable to believe what had just happened. That was—

"TOTALLY WICKED!" Tolles shouted, having absorbed the whole thing as some kind of pinnacle of all action movies and was BOUNCING in his chair! Good God, that was better than any action movie he had seen in all his 16 years of life!

Kuzzey was still trying to get his jaw working. That – was impossible! Kira was just a normal guy! Sure he's a Coordinator but still! It's not like he's—

"An angel, a real angel…" Lacus mumbled dazedly. As a little girl, she sung hymns in churches about the winged followers, her lyrics churning out praises to the servants of the One Above. She always believed them to be pure love. Now she knew what one is. They are—

"In-incredible…" Fllay stammered in awe. Having her friend achieve a level untouched by mortals enlightened her soul. She would have to write this down and bring the pages to the Vatican to have it included as a new chapter in the Book.

Mirallia shivered, feeling quivers in her belly. She knew what she had witnessed.

Sai wouldn't though. He couldn't allow himself to believe what Mirallia had. Kira isn't a celestial being, he isn't! He's just his friend, his little buddy! He's—

"Calling us!" Ensign Chandra yelled. "Captain! The Coordinator is contacting us!"

"Patch him through!" Murrue ordered. Speaking to him would remind her that he's still human and not some celestial.

"Archangel! Get a med-team to the MS hanger! Bring A+ blood! I'm bringing in the Aegis!" He cut the line.

"But the Coordinator wasn't injured," Chandra recalled. "He wasn't even injured. He – ,"

"Needs a med-team!" the captain yelled over the comm-line, "You heard him, Chandra! Do it!" Her eyes narrowed. "And don't you EVER call him that again!"

"Ye-yes, ma'am."

"Sai, what about the ZAFT ships and Suits?"

"Withdrawing from the area, Captain," Sai replied.

"How is the Montgomery?"

"Badly damaged, but space-worthy."

"Bernard?"

"Down. They'll be scuttling the ship and bringing the surviving crew and injured onto ours. They're requesting permission to do so."

"Granted," Murrue sighed, "Stand down from Red Alert. Where's Mwu?"

"He's right behind the Strike, Captain."

The Mobile Armor of the Eagle of Endymion soared in behind the Strike, who had the Aegis in tow. Natarle smiled briefly. Never more was she sure that the shy, gentle boy that piloted the Strike would be the key to victory in the war against PLANT.

And the Alliance will have him, no matter the cost.

**XXXXXXX**

In the hangar bay of the Archangel, the Chief Engineer, Murdock, received his instructions from the captain via the comm-panel. He hadn't seen the battle, but he knew – right as rain every time – that it took a hell of a lot out of the kid. He'd heard and seen the kid do some amazing stuff, but what he was hearing completely took the biscuit.

"What the -? He's bringing back a stolen G-Weapon? Which one?"

"The Aegis."

The Aegis? Holy Mother of God…wasn't that that Crueset team leader's Suit? How the hell - ? No, now was not a good time to ask the captain questions. He would most likely get it when the Strike came in.

Murdock gave the image of Captain Murrue a glance, "We'll take care of it, captain. You don't worry. I can see him coming in now."

Murrue nodded, "See to it, Murdock. There's also a med-team coming. Don't get in their way. Kira takes full priority here. Understood?"

"Got it, boss."

The captain's image flickered off the screen. Murdock could tell that the captain was dead-worried.

"Okay, you lot," Murdock roared, "Clear the area! We've got 2 Suits coming in! Now move, you grease monkeys!"

The hangar crew quickly started moving things out of the way as the hangar doors rumbled open, giving everyone a firsthand view of the Archangel's newly acquired Mobile Suit. The Strike braced the weight of the Aegis on its shoulder as it carried it into the hangar bay in a fashion that was reminiscent of a man supporting a friend who had drunk past his limit.

Murdock whistled appreciatively. Except for the severed arm and the crushed cockpit, the Aegis was in excellent shape. The ZAFT engineers did a good job of keeping it in good condition. Just replace the limb, scrub off the bloodstains, repair the cockpit and the hardware inside, and it'll be ready to give the ZAFTies a taste of their own medicine. But what worried Murdock more was the kid's condition.

What the hell had happened out there that a med-team was needed? Damn, whatever it was, it had better not be bad. Kira was the only kid that liked hanging-out with the grease monkeys and techies of the Archangel. He could beat them in their job silly, and still make them look good. And damn, his programming was through the roof. Murdock took one look once at Kira's programming, and the kid gave him a straight migraine.

And he had done this job for over 20 years.

The med-team rushed into the hangar bay just as the Strike placed the damaged Aegis into an unused MS storage compartment. Two compartments out of five were now filled. Murdock doubted that they would get the other three. But who knows? If Lieutenant Natarle got her way and got Kira drafted, it might just happen.

The Strike's cockpit opened and its pilot stepped out. Murdock blinked. Kira was unhurt, but his expression was the one thing that caught his attention almost immediately. The exhaustion Murdock was used to seeing on the faces of pilots after an intense battle was not there. His amethyst eyes were dull and empty. Murdock could not help but shiver.

An old friend serving as a combat medic in the Alliance army told him that he had seen the same empty expression on soldiers who had lost limbs and men and women they considered closer than family.

_'It is an amputation of the soul, Murdock. No amount of medicine will heal a wound like this,'_ his friend had told him.

Kira descended from the Strike, his grip of the dismounting cable looser than normal. His eyes were hidden, shadowed beneath his bangs, gazing at the steel floor almost 3 stories below. He clenches his teeth as he considers letting go. It was a tempting thought.

No…not yet. Athrun was not dead yet, and he deserved an explanation on how it all came to this. As his feet touch the floor, the med-team he had requested rushed up to him.

The doctor, Jackson, asked, "Where does it hurt, son?"

"It's not for me. It's for Athrun, the pilot of the Aegis," and he gestured at the Aegis's blasted cockpit, "Get him out of there immediately."

Everyone froze.

"A Coordinator? Here? He's not dead? He's still alive? You didn't kill him? Why -?"

Kira raised his head, and the doctor fell silent, "You will treat him, doctor, and make him comfortable for the time he has left. You will do this now. Do not make me remind you of the Hippocratic Oath you took when you became a doctor."

Something in his voice told everyone that making the young man angry at this point in time was a bad idea. Murdock quickly decided to step in before it got ugly, "You heard the man, doctor. Now do it."

"But…"

"Don't argue," Murdock said, tightening the hand he had put on Jackson's shoulder, "Just do it. Sal, you go with them. Take a laser cutter with you. Set it to medium power, got me?"

"Right, boss."

The technician led the doctor the 3 orderlies rush to the maintenance lift with the gurney. Kira watched them ascend to the cockpit. He would follow Athrun to the medical room. He wanted to make sure that neither the doctor nor the orderlies would kill Athrun. He had already done that.

He had already done that…

"Do you know the pilot, Kira?" Murdock asked.

Kira only remained quiet.

_'Yeah…if that's any indication, Kira knows the pilot. Man…when this shit is done, I'm hitting the beer. I don't care what the captain says…Ricky can take over my shift. Jesus H. Christ…'_

The technician cut the ruined cockpit open, and he took several steps back in horror.

The orderlies blanched upon looking at the ruined, yet still living, Athrun. The blood ran from her face, and she nearly fell off the maintenance lift had one of her companions not put a steadying hand on her. All of them blanched at the sight before them.

Doctor Jackson crossed himself, "Come on! We've got to get him to the medical centre! Don't just stand there, damn it!"

Hands pulled the crimson-suited pilot out of the cockpit, and each of the orderlies struggled not to throw up over their charge. The agony-filled whimpers killed any hate the doctor and the orderlies had for ZAFT. Here, before them, was a stern reminder that Death makes all men equal. They lower him gently onto the gurney, remove his helmet and poke the IV needles into his body.

"Holy Christ, Jack…look at him...he's beyond help…"

"Don't dawdle! We've got to get him to the med-lab, double time! Come on, idiot! Move!" said a doctor, as he slammed one hand onto the lift controls.

Athrun felt the lift descend. His vision is blurry, and his mind was a mess. The only clear thing that suddenly snaps into view as the maintenance lift hits the floor was a young man his age. A young man who, ten long years ago, he made a promise with. A young man who was more brother than friend. He opened his mouth to speak his name, but that was when his mind realized just how badly he was injured.

And he screamed, his hoarse cry of agony echoing in the cavernous hangar bay.

That scream cut Kira deeper than any blade, and though time would pass, would never heal. He took several steps back, and felt the strong hands of Major Mwu la Flaga. The sad look in the older man's blue eyes told Kira all that he needed to know.

The wound that was in his soul would never heal.

It would bleed forever.

XXXXXXX

Murrue Ramius had requested that Sai and Mirallia bring several cups of hot tea (or coffee) to the bridge. She had always found it a tradition to have a hot drink after a particularly arduous training exercise in the 8th Fleet. It helped to calm the nerves.

A small emergency light on Mirallia's panel started to blink, and the bridge-bunny quickly put aside her drink.

"What is it Mirallia? Is it an enemy attack?" Murrue asked.

"Scanners indicate that there is nothing within 20 thousand kilometers in any direction," came Sai's voice.

"No…it's from the hangar bay. It's Major Mwu, captain."

"Put him through."

The pale face of the Eagle of Endymion appeared on the main viewing screen, "Captain, it seems that Kira has taken the pilot of the Aegis prisoner."

Murrue's cup clattered to the floor, "What did you say?"

"We've a prisoner, Murrue. It's a kid Kira's age."

"Why didn't he inform us earlier?"

"I don't know."

Natarle, upon hearing that Kira had brought back a possibly live prisoner, snapped to attention, "Captain, the prisoner needs to be taken to the brig under armed guard. He does not need a med-team! Think of the information…"

"Look, Natarle," Mwu interrupted, "this kid is not going to live. He's not going to make it. Not…" and another anguished scream along with orders to hit the patient with another shot of painkillers, "…not with his injuries."

"Did he say anything? Rank? Name?" Natarle was not about to let up so easily. She was not about to let something potentially important slip past her fingers.

"Did you hear that scream, Natarle?" Mwu asked, "The chance of him being coherent is practically nil."

"Then get Kira to start talking, damn it! He knows more than he's letting on!"

Mwu's pained, sad eyes sharpened, "No way in Hell, Natarle. No fucking way – and if you come anywhere near him, you'd better be prepared to wake up with a black eye. You'd better not think I'm joking, because I'm not. Mwu out."

Natarle was furious. The description 'if looks could kill' was probably made for moments when the icy, dark-haired officer was angry. Sai and the others could not help but shake at the anger in her expression.

"That's it. Pardon me, captain, but it seems that I will have to go to the hangar bay myself and interrogate Kira."

Kuzzey wormed in his seat. He knew that Mwu was not joking. If the lieutenant went down there, there was no question that the blonde major would deck Natarle, woman or no.

"Uh…Lieutenant Badgiruel? There is something about the Aegis's pilot I think you might want to know."

Natarle froze in her tracks and strode towards Kuzzey, fixing her intense purple eyes on him, "Talk."

Kuzzey saw his friends glaring at him, telling him that he'd best not even say a word. But they were not the ones facing an angry Sorceress (Natarle looked like one right now!). Damn his big mouth! If he had kept quiet, this wouldn't have happened!

Kuzzey gulped.

"Talk," Natarle said again.

"The…the pilot of the Aegis is Kira's childhood friend."

The glares his friends shot him intensified, and Kuzzey shivered. He knew that they were going to let him have it once their duty shift was done. Murrue, angry with Kuzzey as she was, had turned pale. "His childhood friend?" she whispered in a strangled voice.

"What is his name?" Natarle asked.

"Ah…I…uh…I don't…"

"His name is Athrun Zala, lieutenant. He is my fiancée."

Natarle turned to see the pink-haired princess of PLANT met her gaze defiantly.

"Zala? As in Prime Minister Zala? Supreme Commander of ZAFT?"

"Yes. His son was the one piloting the Aegis," Lacus continued, as the realization of who exactly Kira had brought in finally sank in, "Kira has brought him abroad so that he may die in peace."

Natarle's lips pulled into a crafty smile, "And tell him why he had killed him. I see."

Lacus's eyes narrowed. She could see that the lieutenant was planning something. She met the eyes of the brown-haired captain, and the red-haired girl who had threatened to kill her. The singer could tell that the captain was seriously considering confining the lieutenant before she did what the captain feared she would do.

But, unfortunately, she could not simply send her to the brig without a reason. She was still a soldier, and to do so required she go through the proper channels. And that would mean talking to George Allster, Administrative Vice-Minister of the Alliance. Though not of the military, he still wielded the authority in this situation.

"Mirallia, patch up a line to the Montgomery."

"Already done."

The main view screen flickered several times before clearing to reveal the Montgomery's bridge crew and a very pale Alliance vice-minister. He had the look of one who was trying to convince himself that what he just seen was not an illusion.

"Minister Allster, are you alright?"

"I…I am, Captain Ramius. Thank you. I'm just not used to…seeing the Strike in action."

"It was…spectacular, wasn't it?"

"Indeed," and a grateful smile curved on the politician's face as he took a seat, keeping a detailed file with the name 'KIRA YAMATO' hidden from view, "I would like very much to meet the pilot to express my gratitude."

Natarle spoke, then "Sir, the pilot is a civilian Coordinator. His name is Kira Yamato."

George Allster closed his eyes, giving everyone the impression of one trying to recall something, "Fllay, this Kira is one of your friends, correct?"

"Oh yes, papa!" Fllay smiled, giddy with the relief that her father was safe, "He's Sai's good friend."

The minister's eyes soon focused on his daughter's soon-to-be fiancé, as if noticing him for the first time, "Ah, Sai! Good man! Your parents will be glad to see you again, I'm sure! I know I am."

"Thank you, sir," Sai bowed.

"Captain Ramius, I request permission to board the Archangel. There is much I must discuss with you about the Strike and the recovered Aegis. Alaska has given me full authority in this matter. I hope that you will co-operate."

Murrue nodded.

"I'll be there within the hour. Montgomery out."

The screen flickered off, which prompted Fllay to hop around whooping for joy, "My father's safe! My father's safe!"

"There, there, Fllay. Why don't you go to the hangar bay to meet him?"

"Yes, ma'am!" the red-haired girl chirped and bounced out the door. As she neared the door, it hissed open to reveal the worn face of Kira Yamato. Fllay froze, and the cold air in the bridge seemingly dropped even lower.

Kira looked horrible, and he had an expression no different from those consigned to damnation. There was an air of torment and guilt, of resignation that whatever punishment that may come from this day forward, he knew that it was just. There was grief there, making the young 16-year old look like an old man who had borne all the world's pain for decades.

This was a man that looked forward to his Judgement and the guilty verdict.

"Miss Clyne?" he spoke, his weary eyes meeting the youthful princess's, "Athrun is waiting in the med-lab. The doctor says that he does not have much time. Please…come with me to see him."

The pink-haired singer nodded and took his hand, leading him from the bridge as the two took their leave to be with a dying young man who was a brother to one, a promised betrothed to another. Kira didn't notice the comforting grip of Lacus's hand.

A tomb-like silence fell over the bridge.

Mirallia covered her face, and her body wracked with sobs. Tolles squeezed her shoulder comfortingly.

Kuzzey sank in his chair, too frightened to say a word.

Murrue lowered her head, allowing her brown bangs to cover her eyes, hiding from view the tears that would have told everyone that the reason how it all came to this was primarily her fault.

Sai took the quiet Fllay by her arm, "C'mon, Fllay. Let's go see your dad."

_'You don't want to be here. Not now, Fllay,' _he mentally added.

Lieutenant Badgiruel watched Fllay walk away with Sai in tow. She recalled how Kira would often look at Fllay whenever he thought no one was looking. She was the reason Kira became what he was. And now, it was slipping away. His best friend was about to die, and his first love would soon be gone.

Perfect.

**XXXXXXX**

Mwu sat in the mess hall, still clad in his suit. His helmet rested on the table as he rested his head on his hands. What had just happened…what he had just seen happen…was a nightmare that no one should have to endure.

He had heard that scream.

Everyone had. It was something they felt, and right down to the core of their souls.

It was a soul-piercing scream, one that bespoke of pain that no human should have had to bear.

_'What is evil?'_

The answer seems so simple when one divides the world into black and white. If only it were that simple. What do you call men that did evil for good reasons? Some say that there is no such thing. Doing evil in the name of good? What rubbish! Mwu knew differently. History before the Cosmic Era calendar had proved it so, time and time again.

In the Century of Fire, Shateiel Spiritblade betrayed the Empress Sinvyl Bal'tainnen on the eve of her greatest victory when he realized that she was about to destroy the entire American continent in a rain of nuclear fire. The entire Knightly Order of the Celestial Lions turned on their compatriots, giving their leader enough time to strike down a woman who had been both friend and lover. He had betrayed one childhood love to save another.

Cain of the Black Company Mercenary group had signed a pact with Randolph Shinra during the Dark Star Age, a time when much of Earth's history was missing. It was, however, known that Randolph trusted the mercenary captain to carry out his will. Cain had seen to it that the dictator's oppressive policies did not crush the people, even though he served the terrible Shinra.

And on and on.

What IS evil?

Sure, that Aegis pilot had killed many Alliance soldiers. He had killed Naturals in the name of his country. Is patriotism evil? The boy was no different from Kira, who fought to protect those he cared about.

Before Kira took control of the Strike, he never raised his hand against anyone. One look at him and Mwu could map the boy out. He had always been an excellent judge of character. Kira was a defender, pure and simple. Harm him, and he would not retaliate in fear of aggravating the fight. Harm his friends, and oh-God-help-you.

Even then, Kira had tried to avoid killing the pilots in every encounter. He had not always succeeded. But he tried.

Is valuing life evil? Are mercy and compassion the virtue of fools?

Both boys have made the right choice.

Who is the evil one here?

Mwu la Flaga snarled in anger and swept his helmet from the table. It slammed hard against the wall before rolling to a stop.

**XXXXXXX**

Lacus walked with Kira, noting how he trembled as they came closer to the med-lab. As they entered the ship's doctor stood up, "The ZAFT pilot is waiting in the next room."

Lacus bowed her head. "Thank you, doctor. How is he?"

Doctor Jackson lowered his head, "I will not lie to you. But be prepared for what I'm about to say. Your G-weapon's hand crushed his pelvis and abdomen BEFORE it tore through the cockpit. His intestines, spleen and digestive system have been ruptured. But all of that is nothing compared to the spinal damage. The lower section had been ground to powder. Any large spinal-shards would have impaled his organs, causing massive internal bleeding. I have pumped him full of painkillers before he screams himself to death – but that is all I am able to do. He does not have much time, Mr. Yamato. Make him comfortable in his last moments. Here…" and he handed Kira a small Bible, "use this for his last rites. I'm not a religious man, but I believe that only you have the right to do this. I've marked the page."

"How long does he have, doctor?"

"Not long. Death is expected within the hour."

"Thank you, doctor. Please, leave us for now," Lacus said.

"I understand. I will be outside if you need anything," he said, before standing up and leaving the room.

Lacus took Kira's trembling hand and led him into the room where his dying friend laid. Kira started to shake violently as he stared at the consequence of his actions. Tears started to spill from the young man's amethyst eyes, and the look in them was of one who had seen one's worst nightmare made real. Athrun's green eyes were empty, and his complexion was that of a corpse. The only fact that he was still alive was that his breathing was ragged and tortured. The Reaper stood waiting patiently to take Kira's friend into her embrace.

The boy who would be Prince gazed up to see the angelic face of his princess as well as the angel who was his brother.

Athrun spoke, his voice hoarse from the screaming, "Ki…Kira…why? Why…did you be-betray me? I…I am fighting for ALL Coordinators…including you! You are a…Coordinator! Why do you side with the Naturals? You…are not one of them! You know how…they feel about us! Don't you know anything?"

Kira kept silent.

"I fought to…protect my people, Kira. I am fighting…to end…this sick war…so we can meet each other on Lunar Avenue…as we promised back in our…childhood days! You are…fighting for people who will…only…make this war worse! I want to know, Kira…Tell me! Why did you do this? Why?"

Kira found that he could not say a word. He met his brother's accusing glare. He could only repeat what Athrun had said. As Athrun fought to protect PLANT and bring an end to the war in its favour, Kira fought to protect his friends and see them safely back in their parents' arms. How can you tell your friend that you have killed him protecting the same thing he wishes to protect?

How can you justify the fact that, by your own hands, that you have just committed murder?

Lacus placed a finger on Kira's lips, silencing any words he wanted to say. She shook her head, smiling sadly at the fallen paladin. It would be better if she did the explanation.

"Athrun, why did you attack the Alliance patrol fleet?"

"Th…they're our enemies…Lacus. They attacked your ship…didn't they? What…did you expect?"

Lacus moved closer to Athrun, gazing at Athrun with sympathy, "You're lost, Athrun. You've forgotten what it is you wanted to protect, and you've lost sight of a future that you've wanted. In war, Athrun, nothing is more important than the reason why that sword is swung, and why you choose to burden your soul with the sin of murder. Nothing is more important than that reason alone. How could you have forgotten this?"

She kissed his forehead.

"Lacus…"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"No, there is no need for you to say anything, my love. I understand. Neither you nor your brother is at fault. This, Athrun, is the tragedy of war."

"Athrun…" Kira spoke, his voice hoarse, "Athrun…I'm…I'm sorry…I have friends here, Athrun. Friends I want to protect…I will NOT fail them."

"You already have once, Kira…" Athrun said, "Don't let it happen again…please."

Kira moved forward and embraced his brother for the last time, and he felt tears stream down his face.

**'When the war is over, you will come with me to PLANT, won't you?'**

The image in his mind, the words spoken on that beautiful day 10 years ago, shattered. Athrun's weak hug became weaker still. Before, he was a hardened warrior, willing to do anything for the mission. But still, a tear fell from his cheek. "I love you, Kira…"

"I love you too, Athrun."

"M-my brother…please…protect those that you love. Don't fail them…like I…"

Kira felt his brother's erratic heartbeat slow, then stop. Athrun's thrilling green eyes, once full of life, grew empty as he breathed out one last time. Kira sobbed then, holding Athrun's broken body, ignoring the feel of Lacus's arms around them both.

**XXXXXXX**

"Name of the deceased: Athrun Zala. Age: 16. Next of Kin: Prime Minister Patrick Zala. Time of death: 2105 hours. Cause of death: massive internal injury."

Vice-Minister George Allster nodded, taking what he had just heard into consideration. There were many factors that needed to be considered before the plan was put into motion. Until that time came, he had to maintain the façade of a leader who cared for the people. After all, it was through the façade that he got elected to the higher echelons of the Alliance government. It was through that same façade that he had acquired so much political power.

And it was through it that he found it possible to manipulate people into carrying out his wishes. Everyone was a pawn in the game he was playing, including his own daughter. He turned to see his daughter and Sai Argyle sitting quietly. They had not spoken a word after the initial joyous meeting between father and daughter.

"How is Kira doing, doctor?" Sai asked, speaking for the first time in over half an hour.

"He's taking it badly. He and that Coordinator girl are still in the med-lab. I don't have the heart to chase them out of it."

"Doctor," the vice-minister interrupted, "I'm sorry, but could you give this to my aide outside? It has instructions in regard to the body of Patrick Zala's son."

The Archangel's doctor took the note from his hand, "I understand."

George Allster stood up and walked to his daughter as the doctor exited the room, "How are you feeling, precious?"

"I'm fine, papa. It's just that I'm worried about Kira."

"Don't you worry about Kira, precious. He'll come to terms with it in time."

"No, papa," Fllay said, raising her head, "Did you hear him scream? Did you?"

George Allster looked at his daughter in confusion. What was she talking about? He looked at Sai, but the young man turned away. It was clear from his body language that he heard the 'scream' that his daughter was talking about, but it was also clear that he was not talking, period.

"No, precious, I didn't."

Thought often busy in Washington, the heartland of the Alliance, it was hard for George not to worry about how his daughter was doing in Heliopolis. He had sent her there to live and study, as it was a neutral colony belonging to Orb. There, she would be safe from any danger – military or otherwise. When Heliopolis was destroyed, it took a lot of favors to allow him to commandeer a small patrol fleet to search for his daughter.

Preliminary findings had told him that his daughter was living abroad the Archangel, pursued by a dogged ZAFT fleet every step of the way. The thought of his little girl being hounded by ZAFT like an animal enraged the Alliance vice-minister. He swore that every Coordinator would pay should his daughter come to harm.

And he was surprised that it was a Coordinator who had helped reunite him with his daughter. One Coordinator who fought off the might of ZAFT – aided by the ace pilot Mwu La Flaga – and triumphed against impossible odds. He knew what he had to do, and he had not attained his current position by letting opportunity pass him by.

"Fllay, Sai…I know this may sound strange, but can the both of you tell me more about Kira Yamato?"

Sai and Fllay exchanged looks, but nodded.

**XXXXXXX**

Kira stepped out of the med-lab with Lacus in tow as the Archangel's doctor made the preparations for an autopsy before it was returned to PLANT for burial. At least, that was what he hoped would happen. As a highly decorated soldier and the son of ZAFT's Supreme Commander, thousands would attend his brother's funeral. No doubt, the event would be broadcasted throughout the Solar System as ZAFT's right-wing leaders capitalize on Athrun's death as a rallying call for a crusade against the Naturals who had purportedly killed him.

Athrun would turn in his coffin if he ever heard that his name was used to further an already blood war. As when they were children, Kira knew that Athrun was a private person. A small ceremony marking his passing was all that he would ever ask for.

Exactly how Kira wished to be buried.

But while the eulogy spoken to honour Athrun would be praising his deeds and his devotion to PLANT, Kira could only expect, engraved in stone, the condemnation of many for what he had done this day. He turned to see the pink-haired princess next to him. She was grieving as well, knowing as well as he what was to come.

"There he is!" a voice called out, causing both Lacus and Kira to turn. There, running towards them, were 6 men and women, each clad in flak jackets and wearing the uniforms of the Alliance's naval Military Police. All of them, including their squad commander, clutched assault rifles that were soon trained on Kira and Lacus.

"Kira Yamato, by order of the Atlantic Alliance, we hereby put you under arrest on the charges of treason and espionage. You will come with us this minute!"

Lacus's blue eyes widened even as the hand that she held Kira with tightened. She was not about to let him go just like this. He had suffered so much to keep the Archangel and its crew alive, and this betrayal was his reward? The sheer preposterousness of what she had just heard was more than enough to stoke the princess's fury.

Kira, on the other hand, couldn't care less. The weapons that were trained upon him promised him a silent eternity where his sins would be paid in full. All he needed to do was to act stupidly, and it would all be over. He just had to make sure that Lacus would not be caught in what he was about to do. As his muscles started to tense, a woman's voice barked out, "What is going on here?"

It was Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel.

The squad commander turned and saluted, "Nothing you should concern yourself with, ma'am. We're just taking this Coordinator scum into custody."

Natarle flinched as though struck, "By whose authority?"

"The order came straight from Alaska."

The dark-haired officer's eyes narrowed into emerald slits, "Listen, Master Sergeant Lee, and listen very well. The Vice-minister Allster owes one hell of a debt to him for saving both his life and that of his daughter's. Sai Argyle is the only son of the Argyle family who has well-placed connections with the Alliance. Alaska, believe me, will not what to get caught in a scandal of this magnitude. Turn around, Sergeant, and walk away."

"But…"

Natarle collared the sergeant, furious, "Walk away, Sergeant – or you will find yourself thrown out the nearest airlock by the crew of this ship. And I will not stop them. If your superiors have a problem, they may speak to Vice-minister Allster."

The sergeant nodded, and Natarle released him.

"Now, leave."

The military police quickly left the scene.

Natarle turned to face Kira. She had expected to see gratitude on his face, but there was an expression of one who looked cheated. He was also, however, surprised that she would be the one to come to his aid. Well…who wouldn't be? She never struck anyone as the caring sort. But, here she was, giving the tormented Coordinator that had protected her and everyone else for over 2 long months comfort.

"Mr. Yamato…Kira, for what it is worth, thank you. Thank you for everything. We wouldn't have it this far without you. Thank you for protecting us and being there when we needed you."

Kira merely nodded. He was surprised. Natarle had never talked to him in such a gentle fashion before. The edge in her voice was gone, replaced by warmth and gratitude.

Natarle added, "I know that we shouldn't have put someone like you into the Strike. Murrue knows that as well. So does Major la Flaga, and everyone else. But you stepped into it all the same. Thank you for protecting us, my angel."

She leaned forward, and Lacus's eyes widened as Natarle kissed Kira on the forehead. The pink-haired princess saw a brief moment of peace wash over Kira's face.

"Thank you, Lt. Badgiruel," Kira said, feeling, just for a mere moment, he was where he belonged.

"It was good to finally let it out," Natarle smiled, "Now take the princess to her quarters. She will need her rest."

Kira nodded as Natarle walked away. The burden on his soul felt lighter for some reason. Lacus, however, watched Natarle leave. Something about that woman made Lacus's instincts stand up on end. What was she up to? She had seen the way Natarle had acted with Kira. Such a sudden change was suspicious, even if Kira – tormented and by no fault of his own – did not take notice.

**XXXXXXX**

Natarle entered her personal quarters, pulling out a note that Vice-minister Allster had written to her. It detailed the first part of his plan. He had instructed the MPs to arrest Kira, and to pull back after she confronted them. There was a link between Kira and her now – tentative, but strengthening. He now believed she cared.

And that would make the second part easier.

Natarle removed her cap and looked at herself in the full-length mirror. Not only was she pretty, but her lean figure gave her the grace of a tigress in human form. Basic training had only made that grace and strength more evident. Her breasts were appealing and almost as big as Murrue's. She had all that she needed to seduce a naíve Coordinator into killing for the Alliance…

**XXXXXXX  
**_**To Be Continued…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Gundam SEED is a difficult topic for me. I love Gundam, I've been a fan for the last seven years of my life. When I heard that a new Gundam series was going to be brought over to America in 2003, I was ecstatic! And when it came on Cartoon Network, I sat down and watched it all.

I was rather disappointed.

I love the premise of the idea: Genetically enhanced super-humans vs natural unaltered people. One lone hero being forced to fight against his own kind to save the innocent, his greatest challenge is having to fight with a man more like his brother. It was like a techno-version of the Civil War. Brother vs brother! One fights for his county, the other fights to protect! This had the makings of a great Gundam.

Now I rather liked the first 30 episodes, finding the soap opera elements of friends dating other friends' girlfriends behind their backs to be absolutely delicious. Fllay's fall into madness was one of the most brilliant ideas ever in all of Gundam. And the final fight between Kira and Athrun in Orb where they fought to avenge their fallen friends' deaths? Whoooo-BOY! Was that BEAUTIFUL or what?

But alas, I found the last 20 episodes to be ranging from genuinely bad to rather stupid to just being simply awful. It seemed to be nothing but one looOOOoong robot-fight where the same animation was used over and over again. And the ending, grrrrrrrrrrr, the ending was just a blatant RIP-OFF of F91! New characters were introduced that had absolutely NO personalities at all (i.e. the 3 druggies, Yzak's mom, and nutcase Murata Azreal. HELL, can anyone tell me what the drug trio's names and Yzak's mom are?). Heck, the only character that developed a personality during the last 20 episodes was Rue la Crueset. At first he seemed to be nothing but a cardboard cut-out of a Char clone. But in the very last episode, he started developing a personality. It seemed he was becoming a nihilistic lunatic with a touch of Legato Bluesummers in him (who is without a doubt the greatest anime villain ever). He even had a lot of great lines in episode 50. "It's a shame you have to die Lacus, I really did like your singing." And "You must realize Lacus, that the world isn't like it is in A POP SONG!" And when he died, is it me or did he look like he was smiling?

Now if it was ME in charge of directing Gundam SEED, I would have handled things VERY differently. I would have cut out about 40% of SEED, add in 5% of Martian Successor Nadesco, 10% of M.A.S.H., and 25% of Dragonball Z. So get ready people, this is going to be a wild ride.

First off, I would run the first 30 episodes leading up to Athrun and Kira's beautiful and tragic fight pretty much the same. I would have cut out a few episodes cause they only seemed to slow it down (i.e. recaps), but what I would have added would give it a good flow. I would have done a homage to the greatest of all Gundams, G-Gundam (I have yet to seen Gundam ZETA and V Gundam), in the show. Through flashbacks, I would have shown chibi Kira and Athrun watching their favorite TV show, called G-Battle. Its plot is how the world's nations have decided to hold a martial arts tournament where warriors duke it out and the winner's nation ruling over Earth for 4 years. On the 13th tournament, a Japanese fighter, an American boxer, a Russian prisoner who knows wrestling, a French swordsman, a Chinese Shoalin warrior, and a mysterious German ninja, must unite to fight against the Japanese warrior's bad ass master as he unleashes the power of Orochi, an eight-headed dragon whose purpose is to revive the Earth. In short, it's G-Gundam without the Gundam. I can just imagine 6 year old Kira wearing the Master Asia outfit and Athrun wearing Domon's garb as they do that too cool School of the Undefeated of the East kata together. I would have shown "clips" of this program all throughout Gundam SEED, i.e. like Gekigangar III was done in Nadesco.

For the M.A.S.H. bits, I would have done several scenes showing what it would be like if a bunch of kids really were stuck on a rigged military ship. The boys would do things like spy on the girls in the shower, like that funny scene in the comic, and trade carefully taken snapshots of the Archangel's hottest ladies to each other. Imagine Natarle and Murrue's reaction when they find pictures of them topless. Heh heh. The boys will be peeling potatoes for a WHILE! Also it turns out Tolles is a real Hawkeye/Klinger combo at heart! Not only does he screw with Natarle with brilliant pranks, but is always out to make a quick buck sneaking Playboys onto the ship and selling them to lonely soldiers. Also I got this funny idea where the kids decide to raise ship-moral by setting up a bowling alley and invite everyone to join in (turns out there isn't a 7-10 split that can stand up to Mirallia). They have the Strike lie down and use its back as the bowling lanes. Put on 10 coatings of wax and it makes a great substitute. Just imagine Natarle complaining about military discipline to the captain as they walk to the hanger and find the ENTIRE crew using the million-dollar Strike as a bowling alley. Natarle would be foaming at the mouth. She reminds me a bit of Hot Lips Hulahan without the Hot Lips part.

Now for the serious part of the show. After Athrun blows up Kira in Orb, something most unexpected happens…

THE SPACE WHALES ATTACK!

Yes, an evil alien army composed of different species (picture the Covenant in HALO) attack the Earth! Immediately the Alliance and ZAFT sign a treaty to end their pointless hostilities and unite against a common enemy, whether their soldiers like it or not. The remaining G-Weapons and pilots are transferred over to the Archangel so Yzak, Dearka, and Athrun work with the Archangel's crew. Now please take into consideration that not only can our governments tell us who are enemies are, but they can also tell us who our allies are. With just two signatures on a treaty, opposing armies can become allies over night. Now try telling the soldiers that. The soldiers are in an absolute uproar over it. Mirallia is screaming how they've been hounding them for months and how they just killed Kira and Tolles and NOW they're suppose to KISS AND MAKE UP? Just imagine the tension where people are ordered to work with the people that have tried repeatedly to kill them. It's not an easy ride for them at all.

Poor Athrun is on the verge of a complete breakdown. He's been so conditioned to fight against Naturals by his father's speeches that he almost loses it when his father starts giving speeches how they're all ONE people. For YEARS he's been hearing speeches about the savageness of Naturals and all of a sudden his dad says they're in this together?! He just killed his BEST FRIEND for his country and now he say they're ONE PEOPLE?! In a fit of temporary insanity, Athrun tries to kill his father. He puts two shells in daddy's chest and puts the gun up to his head. Tears falling down his cheeks, Athrun tells his father it's all His fault that Kira's dead, that he hates him. Athrun's about to pop a cap in his fool skull when gentle Lacus stops him from finishing his old man off by telling him that's not what Kira wants. They shag. So no relationship between Athrun and Cagalli.

Cagalli, little Cagalli learns that she is the long lost bother of…Rue la Crueset! After they were born in that lab, Rue was put through accelerated aging and the scientists handed Cagalli to one of the genetic donors of the experiment for the Ultimate Coordinator, the King of Orb. Cagalli is pretty freaked out by all this, but she'll keep on trucking. She even tries to patch things up with Rue but is shocked to find out what a whack-o he is. Truthfully, I believed that Cagalli was the brother of Rue when the series started, figuring she was just a Sayla clone.

And Fllay, poor deluded Fllay. With Kira's death, she slips into a fit of insanity. She just lost her assassin and has no way to kill any more Coordinators. So the nihilistic Rue, who has decided to ally with the aliens cause he hates all life, meets Fllay. The aliens accelerate his genetics to boost his powers up, speeding up his decayness and turning him into something akin to Darth Sion in KOTOR II. The evil fiend tells her how he wants to kill all life, all Coordinator and all Naturals, and that he wants her to help him. Fllay, because she's insane, agrees to become his deadly assassin. She goes through alien gene-therapy to gain telepathic powers and psychic awareness to become Rue's deadliest assassin. Rue and Fllay ride in bio-alien robots as they lead the alien armies and lay siege on the world. Humanity is doomed for they cannot stand against the invaders! WHO SHALL SAVE THEM?!

KIRA THE ANGEL KNIGHT, that's who!

Immediately after the Strike was blown up, Kira was teleported to a different dimension by the last of a benevolent alien race that the invaders thought they destroyed centuries ago. The evil invaders must be destroyed and so these kind aliens choose the most powerful human alive to train him in lost alien martial arts, chi manipulation, and incredible piloting skills. While only ten days pass on Earth during the alien's onslaught, ten years pass in the alien dimension, though Kira doesn't age a day through alien power. During those ten years, Kira trains at a maddening pace in this strange world where gravity is twenty times greater than Earth's, where at night it drops to minus 50 and at noon it reaches 130 degrees. Hell made alive, but Kira will endure it for his friends.

Oh, by the way, did I forget to mention that Kira wears Master Asia's outfit as he trains in the sunset, which conveniently also sets in the east in this dimension?

At the end of Kira's rigorous training, the nice aliens present him with the most powerful of all Mobile Suits, a combination of the Strike and super-advance alien technology that forms a perfect connection between him and his powers, he is given…WING ZERO FROM ENDLESS WALTZ! (My favourite Gundam design, G-Gundam's Master Gundam as my second and Endless Waltz Heavyarms being number 3, that clown face is sooOOOooo bad ass). Kira tells the aliens that he won't fail, he'll save everyone. The aliens gladly teleport him and the ultimate Gundam somewhere around Saturn. Kicking it to max, Kira tears through space back to Earth at March 8.

Back on Earth, the combine EA/ZAFT Archangel fights a losing battle against the invaders, the Duel, Buster, and newly rebuilt Aegis and Blitz (piloted by Yzak, Dearka, Athrun, and Mwu) are being beaten back by the powerful alien bio-robots! When suddenly from the heavens the sky cuts in twain and black lightning strikes the land as the angelic Wing Zero appears…AND LAYS THE SMACK DOWN ON THE ALIENS!

Que a tearful reunion where Kira reunites with his friends. It turns out that Sai and Mirallia have started shagging since losing their respected loves. Athrun and Kira have a long due talk here where the Prince of all Coordinators admits that Kira was right. It's wrong to wage war unless to protect. Soon it's Kira up against Fllay. Kira calls upon her to remember their love to return her back to normal (this is inspired by Yuji Kaido's bloodthirsty attitude in Blue Gender where Marlene brings him back). And finally it's down to Kira and Rue in a man-to-man (with powers thrown in) fight!

Just imagine Master Asia fighting Darth Sion to get the gist of it.

And in the end, Kira defeats the evil Rue, destroys the aliens, and marries Fllay. And the last scene? No rip-off of F91 here, no no no no. Instead I'm using the ending of all Bond movies where Kira and Fllay have hot steamy sex in Wing Zero's cockpit.

Call this story weird if you will (and I know you will), but a lot of the greatest anime series do a 180 half way through it. I am of course referring to TriGun among others.

This is how I would have done it. Tell me, what do you think?


	2. A Different Seduction

_**A Gundam SeeD fanfic – My Soldier, My Savior  
**__**Written by WDCain Edited and Reworked by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer**_: Gundam SEED isn't mine but I really wish it were. I don't own it but that doesn't stop me from writing about it. Good for me, huh?

Hello friends, WDCain here yet again. I've brought you the second chapter of my first Gundam story. Now, I've received a bit of criticism from fans for the last chapter and my belief that G-Gundam is waaAAAaay better than Gundam SEED. So I'm here to state why I think G-Gundam tops SEED as the best Gundam ever. So here it is, my essay on why G-Gundam rules while SEED drools.

First off let's get straight to the Gundams, they are what attracts people to the show. Now it's important that a Gundam's design fits into the theme of a show. In the original Tomino Gundam, all Mobile Suits had a "nothin' but a glorified tank" feel to them. They are all war-machines, nothing more and nothing less. Machines built on an assembly line used as weapons. Look at the Zaku, Big Zam, and Gundam GP-02. They're nothing but highly advance killing machines for the army. I felt that one of the scenes that best proved this was in Gundam: 08 MS Team, where a Gundam's head was destroyed and since the Federation didn't have another one ready, they just slapped a GM's head on the chassis instead. It was pretty surreal seeing a boring GM's head on a cool Gundam body, but in war, a soldier doesn't have the opportunity to always look cool.

Y'know Fudeki would never let something like that happen in SEED. A boring head on a cool body because a cooler replacement isn't there? Inconceivable, what do you think Gundam is, a thought-provoking war-epic with a commentary on human nature where the Gundams' only purpose is to get through the fight scenes? Phew, what have you been smoking?

In Gundam Wing, all the Gundams had a bit of a super hero vibe in them, like brave champions they sought to bring enlightenment to the universe even if it comes at a high cost. Wing Zero was an angel with Deathscythe as the Grim Reaper, and Altron, the only thing I can say here is ENTER: THE DRAGON! Heavyarms was a grim clown with a big ass cannon, Sandrock had noble desert warrior written all over it, Tallgeese was every bit the knight that it looked like, and Epyon, whooBOY what an evil design that one had (number 4 on my favorite Gundams)!

If you look at G-Gundam's Gundams, each and every Gundam fits in from its home nation and mimicked the fighter's skills perfectly. The French Gundam Rose fought with a fencing sword while the American Gundam Maxter looked like a quarterback/boxer. Even Germany's Shadow (Spiegel) Gundam had a great mysterious vibe and the Dark (Devil) Gundam looked just absolutely EVIL! And Master Gundam, my God, the Master Gundam was the best Suit in that entire show! It perfectly reflected Master Asia's character. Master Asia was Earth's greatest warrior and to save the Earth, he took in the smallest amount of evil to fulfill his oath. That is Master Gundam in every way. It's obviously a warrior Gundam that has gained a slightly evil design, Master Asia in every way, a powerful warrior willing to do a little evil for a greater good. Heck even the Spike (Tequila) Gundam, Hurricane (Nether) Gundam, and Skull Gundam, though dopey looking, fit in perfectly with the feel of the show.

Now in Gundam SEED it seems like, as in the first Gundam, that the Mobile Suits would have a different offensive ability to help win a war. The original five G-Weapons were cool looking. You could just look at them and know right away what their abilities are. But later in the show, all the Gundams shied away from this and it looked like mecha-designer Okawra was just trying too hard to make the Suits look cool. Remember the druggies' Gundams? They didn't look like anything. You couldn't tell what their deal was or what strengths they had. Remember the green one with the giant plate on its back, which I mentally named Turtleshell, or the red Raven Gundam Rip-Off (which I nickname the Raven Rip-Off), or GASP the Smurf Gundam?! Those looked as dweeby as Mortal Kombat II: Annihilation. The Freedom, ug, that thing was just a combo of all the other really cool Gundams. There wasn't an original part in that entire Suit. The Destiny? Nothing but Gundam GP-02 with a red paint job. And Rue's final Gundam? Did the artist forget to put any arms on it? Jeez, no wonder Kira was able to kill him so easily.

So in terms of Gundams, G-Gundam tops SEED in looks, purpose, and show-themes. I'll let this sink in as you read the second chapter. The other reasons will follow at the end the chapter.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**My Soldier, My Savior**_

_**Chapter Two:**_

_**A Different Seduction**_

**XXXXXXX**

_"The clash was one out of legend. Only once and no other had such fury been witnessed, and what had happened then had become legend, ingrained into the minds and souls of humanity. The Angel Knight against the Swordmaster danced a dance of steel and death, feathers fluttering down, their thunderous, silent screams deafened by their struggle."_

_"The raven-winged Soldiering Sorceress had bound the Angel Knight with the only weakness he had – his pure, gentle heart. Staring in horror, the Star Princess could only watch as the Soldiering Sorceress drew tighter the web of seduction and lies. She could not save the Angel Knight from falling from grace, from being drawn into a war he did not want to fight in."_

_"The past had come to the present once more."_

Written by Michiru Chan-Long, Chapter 3 of the bestseller, 'Twilight's Savior"

**XXXXXXX**

Have you ever lost something that was vital to you? Something so important that everything changes the moment it was no longer there?

It could be anything – a limb, one's face, a parent, security, even a sibling. Anything that is a part of you for all your life, and whose loss will crush a person. You never recover. Sometimes, never. You can only learn to cope, to try and carry on with that one important thing lost to you.

But, even so, that loss haunts you like an angry ghost, offering neither refuge nor escape, never relinquishing its grip till justice is done, or till the moment Death balances the account book. The wings of Her messenger echoes with her voice, bequeathing Her judgment against the soul who had broken the Covenant, and its caws mock you for the fate that you will suffer once your life has run its course.

Like a vulture, it follows — nay hounds — you until death. Looking up to see if you've outrun it to peace brings nothing but grim reality. Always you would look up to see the pestilence in its savory wings. A bird of prey. It haunts you, reminding you what you no longer have; that death is near echoed in its caws.

"Birdie…," the humming of metal wings echoed throughout the tomblike silence of Kira's quarters. The owner of said quarters laid lifelessly on his bed his eyes staring into the empty darkness that shrouded his room. Distant, empty, they stared across time and space to a place where memories remained inviolate, where the soul remembers what is it like being whole while the heart mourns that it shall never be once more.

Kira Yamato laid lifeless in his quarters. He was still a part of this world but the idea of living without his brother made him wish not to be so. Life no longer was worth it without being whole. He could remember what that was like in his memories.

As children, they had been inseparable. They worked together, played together, and studied together, challenging each other even as they helped the other. They worked hard and played hard. Was it any wonder that everywhere they went people believed them to be brothers?

Both of them were the reflections of the other. That was how they were, how they complemented each other. Brothers never leave the other behind in the dark. They're brought forth into the light so that they can stand beside each other as equals.

But Kira would never feel equal again. The lost of Athrun tipped him off balance and into the dark depression that his soul suffers through. Recalling past memories would only remind him of his lost and his betrayal.

Bringing back the Aegis had been a traumatic experience. It was as if he had claimed his brother's steed and his corpse as a spoil of war.

The crew of the scuttled Bernard had cheered at the sight of the captured Aegis. A powerful adversary had been vanquished, and one of the Earth Alliance's most powerful weapons of war had been reclaimed. It was all because of him – the boy who betrayed his brother.

He is below a jackal for even beasts look after their packs, never harming one of their own. Kira had went against all of nature when he slew his brother; and so he must suffer. The gift from Athrun would always see to that.

Birdie swooped down and perched on his bedpost, staring at him with those same glittering eyes that screamed out accusations that was thunderous in the silent room. It was a punishment befitting the act. If the robo-bird ever broke, Kira would repair it to forever ensure that he would never forget by whose hand Athrun had died. It shall serve as his tormentor to continue his suffering. As Zeus chained Prometheus to a rock so vultures could tear out his liver for eternity, Kira should suffer at the beak of a bird of prey that renders him asunder.

Fitting…how very fitting that Athrun's last gift would serve as an undying reminder of his crime.

It was what he deserved. He was a traitor. And as Dante wrote in his Inferno, Hell's worst tortures were reserved to those who broke a trust. He shall be thrown into the clenched jaws of the Great Beast to be grinded beneath its fangs for eternity; he shall suffer beside Brutus, Cassius, and Judas forever.

Princess Lucifer was smiling as she sat languidly on her throne in Hell, waiting patiently for the soul whose name bespoke a crime equal only to hers. For now, she would watch, enjoying the torment that the damned soul known as Kira Yamato suffered.

And until Kira's judgment, he would wait.

The door-chime sounded and the intercom buzzed to life. "Kira? Kira, it's me. Can I come in?"

Kira recognized the voice, It was Lt. Natarle Badgiruel. Her voice was cautious and uncertain, a far cry from the cold fury that had often laced it so many times before. It was the same tone of voice that she had spoken in when she thanked him for all he had done after he had left the med-lab where his brother's body had lain.

"Yu-you can come in," Kira responded in a bit of a hurry. He hoped she didn't notice. When Natarle gave him her thanks he felt a compassion he hadn't felt since. He wanted-needed-to see her again.

"I hope you don't mind if I do. I was hoping that we could have a chance to talk."

Kira hesitated briefly before pressing a button next to his bedside that allowed the pressure door to slide open with a gentle hiss. Natarle Badgiruel stepped in and shut the door behind. Kira hid the longing in his eyes. He wanted – needed – to see her again. The warmth of her compassion was what kept his already broken world stable.

Natarle, for her part, looked at the quiet boy that looked as if he was waiting for his executioner. It was, to Vice-Minister Allster, the perfect state of mind to which he could manipulate the boy. He had made several suggestions to her as to how to handle the unstable youth, to convince him that to join the military would be the best choice.

The Vice-Minister had planned it meticulously, and whose knowledge of human psychology was reinforced by years of experience. Now, it was all a matter of clearing up the minor details to bring Kira to the side of the EA. He had told Natarle how to carry herself, to blunt the sharp air about her. She wore her uniform without the cap as he had suggested, giving Kira the impression that one could still be at ease despite the rules that came with wearing the uniform.

"Hello, Kira."

"Lieutenant Bad—"

"Natarle, please. Leave the formalities for when we're on duty," she flushed, "I don't want you to think of me as a lieutenant all the time, after all. You're not a soldier. You're going home."

There was a brief pause as Kira struggled to think of something to say. If Coordinators had faster thought-processes, why couldn't he say anything to the one person that had thanked him? Does he have to resort to idle small talk?

"So…uh…how are the repairs of the Aegis coming along?" _'Smart one, Kira Yamato!'_

She smiled. "Pretty well. Murdock has already reattached the severed arm back to the main chassis, but the cockpit is…" and paused, "…still under repairs. Major Flaga… Mwu has been busy going through the VR simulations on its handling. The higher-ups have already decided that the Aegis should be his, what with his piloting skills. I'm sure it will work out for the best. But…as for the Strike…they're still debating on who should pilot it."

"I see."

Natarle sat on the bed next to him, allowing a comfortable silence to grow between them. Even though the Vice-Minister told him to act a little bit like Kira, she found it hard to talk in the latter's presence. Everything seemed so much simpler when she studied herself in the mirror.

Eventually, it was Kira who broke the silence, "So what is going to happen to… Miss Clyne?"

"It's, it's good news actually. Fllay's father has already arranged to have her returned to PLANT," Natarle replied, ensuring that the illusion of the Vice-Minister seen as a parent first and a politician second is put into place. Allster's words about referring to him as Fllay's father rather than the Vice-Minister would suggest that he was a parent first and a politician second.

"I'm glad to hear that," Kira whispered, glad to know that Athrun would rest easier knowing that his fiancée would be safe.

"Fllay's father…" Natarle added again, Allster's words about referring to him as Fllay's father rather than the Vice-Minister would suggest that he was a parent first and a politician second "…has been in contact with the PLANTs, and he has agreed to hand over both Lacus and your friend's body in a few hours. A shuttle from one of the Nazca-class destroyers will be meeting one of ours to oversee the transfer."

"It's only right that Mr. Zala gets At…his son back," Kira's voice lowered to a whisper. "Though I don't know what his reaction will be when he sees what I've done to him."

Natarle knew that she was stepping onto a minefield by broaching the subject, but for the plans she and the Vice-Minister had made to be put into place, it had to be done. She could only scratch the surface, and let Kira break the dam. Pushing him would only serve to alienate him further.

"Kira, if it is all right with you, can you tell me about Athrun? What he was like back when you first met him?" Natarle asked. _'This is it, Natarle. If he doesn't answer…it will set the Vice-Minister's plan back by a good amount of time…'_

Kira hesitated, and Natarle could see that an inner battle was raging within the young Coordinator. No doubt he was asking himself if it was right that he shared his most treasured memories with a total stranger who did not understand its value. When he finally spoke about Athrun, Natarle could see the toll that it exacted on Kira. His voice shook as he spoke of days long past, of laughter long silenced, of promises made and broken by the hand of a boy close enough to be called brother.

"At-Athrun was…kind and just. He never stood back and let a bully pick on someone smaller. He was always willing to defend those who couldn't for themselves… A lot of times he even stopped Coordinator children from picking on Natural kids." His voice choked under sobs. "He was the class hero…and I was his sidekick, and everywhere we went people kept thinking we were brothers. We had arguments, but we never really fought, never raising a hand against each other. We even had a fine parting when he went away to PLANT."

Natarle notices Kira gazes at his robo-bird for a moment before shuddering.

"And when I next saw him, it was on Heliopolis…10 years later. Eh-it wasn't how we thought it would be…" Kira clenches his hands as all his repressed emotions over the last few months comes to the surface. "We didn't meet under sakura trees as we had promised, no no, it was on a battlefield where I…I…" He finally broke down crying. "I never wanted to kill him! I never wanted him to die!"

Kira balled his fists and struck the bed-frame, leaving behind deep dents. Natarle almost back-pedaled on reflex, never having seen the gentle Coordinator become physically violent. The dark-haired officer had often prided herself on her steely composure, but this was one of the rare instants when it almost failed her.

"How long have you known that Athrun was the Aegis's pilot?"

"The beginning! I've known it from the beginninging! I saw him running at Murrue with a knife back on Heliopolis! WHY? Why did this happen?! How could he have changed so much?!"

Natarle saw an opening that she quickly jumped on, "I think…I think he was angry, Kira. This war makes people become all too familiar - intimate if you will - with that emotion. When someone loses someone they love, they lose themselves in that emotion and exact vengeance. This starts a vicious cycle that never truly ends. There are only two ways that this cycle will ever end. Either both parties stop fighting, or they continue fighting until one side is beaten. Breaking it is hard, and there are less than a handful who have the power or the strength of will to do so."

"Then HOW did this happen?!" Kira shrieked, causing her insides to recoil in terror. "We both hated war, Natarle! We never wanted to harm anyone! So, please, for the love of God, tell me how it came to this!"

"M-Maybe neither of you knew how to stop it?" _'Are you always this fragile, Kira?'_

Kira stopped shaking, but the tears he had shed had not. "Do you remember the time the Strike ran out of power?"

Natarle nodded, remembering Kira's first battle against the ZAFT Gundams.

"When the Strike's Phase-Shift armor was disabled and the Aegis had captured me, I was so grateful that Athrun took me out of the fight. I was so relieved that I would no longer need to fight him; I had half-wanted him to take me back to PLANT. I didn't care about the war or the events that had led to the Bloody Valentine. I just wanted the fighting to end…" his voice croaked as the pain flowed off his lips. Natarle had to strain her ears to listen, as his voice dropped to a hoarse whisper, and the last words shook her to her soul. "I was so angry that Major Flaga shot me free. It meant that I had to keep fighting…and now I've killed Athrun…"

Natarle felt her heart twist inside her chest. Didn't anyone see the pain they were causing him in having him pilot the Strike? And why was it that no one had bothered to talk to him before? He was on the edge of a total breakdown!

"Kira…" she started, knowing that no words would be able to take away the pain, "You did not pilot in anger as Athrun had nor were your eyes clouded by the vengeance that powered every stroke. He was the one that failed, Kira, not you. You fought to protect your friends. You saved those men on the escort fleet that came to take Fllay home - and I think you are not fully aware of how grateful they are. You spared Fllay the agony of losing her father. You protected them. In my eyes, you did not fail."

At that moment, a silence descended upon the room, broken only by the hum of the Archangel's generators. Kira looked up, meeting Natarle's eyes for the first time. The dark haired officer froze, unable to speak, unable to even think.

"That was the last thing Athrun asked of me…before he passed away."

"Then," Natarle replied, willing herself back to her earthly self, "you did not fail. You made him see the mistake he had failed to see. You made his death a peaceful one, one where his mistakes were forgiven. There was no failure, and if he was like how you made him out to be, I know he appreciated what you have done."

"Y-You think so?"

She smiled, "I know so."

Unconsciously, Kira's heart began to seek the warmth and comfort that Natarle Badgiruel offered. With just a few words, this woman, whom many had seen as aloof and unreachable, had done what few could do. She had unraveled the knot that had been crushing his heart. Though the pain was still there, it had weakened in its intensity and made bearable. And, one day, it will go.

But not without a price.

**XXXXXXX**

In another section of the Archangel, the ship's teenage volunteers were having a private meeting of their own. With every available room being used to house the refugees, they had been forced to share a single room. Kira had his own, a privilege he had earned by piloting the Strike. Among his other privileges was the fact that he received a larger portion from the Archangel's food stores - a privilege that many have not seen him make full use of. Everyone agreed that the young man who protected them deserved what he was being given. When Mirallia fretted that Kira was not eating enough, the latter would shrug it off, explaining that his enhanced Coordinator strength and stamina would allow him to withstand what Naturals could not.

Those were the only times they had heard Kira state his superiority as a Coordinator. And his friends knew him too well to know that he did not share the same zealous beliefs held by a slowly growing minority that Naturals were an inferior race. That he shared the food had blasted the fact clear that he cared for them more than he cared for himself. Everything he had ever done, even way back then, he did for them. Rare were the times he asked for anything in return. To each man or woman born to the world, each defines himself with a virtue - and a vice. Kira's virtue had always been his loyalty, even if his vice had been his naivete. A guardian angel in human form, some described him. Oh, how true those words were…

But, Kira was still human. He could break. The emptiness they saw in his eyes hours ago on the Archangel's bridge was one that one sees on a criminal awaiting his or her execution. There was an air of pained suffering that had caused many to want to help him. But the Earth Alliance crew and security marines would not let anyone come near him. Every volunteer who had held positions during the escape from Heliopolis abroad the Archangel had been returned to their status as civilians.

Instead of performing their regular tasks on the bridge scanning for enemy activity for Captain Murrue, they were now confined to their air-conditioned quarters with a mini-fridge installed with plenty of snack foods and sodas from the supplies the EA brought with them. From Mirallia's point of view, it was no different from being prisoners with privileges.

"Kira is in trouble," Tolles said. "I can't think of anything else, but I know he's in trouble."

"I do not disagree with that assessment, Tolles. Something is up. I cannot put my finger on what it is, but whatever it is, I don't like it," Sai added, his gaze going to the sealed pressure door. Beyond that portal, two armed EA security marines prevented the room's occupants from stepping beyond its boundaries.

Mirallia followed her friend's gaze, her pursed lips telling him that, like him, she did not like the thoughts that were passing through her head either, though she did not panic, she was afraid.

Since Fllay's father had come aboard, there had been an increased number in the Archangel's marines. From an even dozen, they shot up to over a hundred, housing members from the scuttled Bernard battlecruiser. Guards patrolled every corridor and guarded key entry points to the Engineering section to the hangar bay. The Vice-Minister said that it was for their own protection, but the Archangel's original crew - refugee and EA skeleton crew alike - weren't buying the excuse. The guards were positioned in a way that made reaching Kira's quarters all but impossible. Every time they tried, they would stumble upon one patrol or another. When they tried to call him, they found that the comm-line to his quarters had been severed. Sai knew then and there that the only person who could have done that was someone on the Archangel's bridgecrew, and he had a pretty good idea of who it was.

Fllay faced her fiancée. "I don't understand why daddy kept asking us about Kira. He was all he wanted to talk about."

"What were the questions?" Tolles asked.

"Just basic questions about Kira."

"What kind?"

"Questions like if he's ever been in a fight, or if he's really argumentative when he became a pilot. Things like that. They mostly revolved around Kira's personality."

Kuzzey cleared his throat. "Uh, I don't think I've ever seen Kira get in a fight before. Usually, he's the first one to try to resolve it. He's not the type to…"and he fell silent under the combined glares of his friends. Only Mirallia looked away, knowing that if she were to speak her mind, their friendship may well fray.

Tolles, on the other hand, had no problem expressing his thoughts. "Damn it, Kuzzey, why the hell did you have to tell the Ice Bitch that Kira knew the Aegis's pilot, huh?"

"I…"

"Calm down, Tolles!" Sai tried to be the peace-keeper. "What's done is done. It was just a slip of the tongue."

"Slip of the - ? Are you pulling my chain, Sai? Jesus-H-Christ, Kuzzey screwed up big time! Natarle is all ready cooking up something! I don't like that gleam in her eye any more than anyone here! But the bottom line is that all of this could have been avoided if Kuzzey had just kept quiet!"

Mirallia frowned at Tolles's childishness. "Enough, all of you. We're here to figure out a way to talk to Kira, not start a blame-game."

"She's right. What's important right now is not to plant the blame on Kuzzey, but to find some way to get to Kira," Sai said, but his pointed gaze at Kuzzey told the latter that this was a matter deferred until they could extract their friend from the grave he was in. "Anyone have any suggestions?"

Silence.

Sai looked around. Kuzzey looked too terrified to say anything. Tolles was still seething in fury at Kuzzey, and was clearly looking for something to aid in the re-arrangement of his friend's face. Fllay looked stuck between denial and acceptance. The idea of her father being the bad guy was difficult for her to accept. Only Mirallia's mind was running through the ideas, discarding them when they proved too risky or irrelevant. Then, her face brightened.

"I have an idea. What if we get someone else to do it? This way, we'll at least know that he's all right."

Sai nodded, impressed. Leave it to Mirallia to keep her cool under pressure. "I don't see why not. The only thing we need is someone around here with a rank high enough to get past the guards and someone we can trust. Any suggestions?"

"The Captain?" Tolles asked.

"No chance. I bet my life that her even her personal comm-line is bugged," Sai said.

"Wait…what about Major la Flaga?"

"Mirallia, that won't work," Fllay suddenly cut in. "Daddy told me Major Mwu is busy training on the AST to pilot the Aegis. We won't be able to contact him."

"True," Tolles added. "But we could get someone to relay our message to him. Didn't Kira make some friends with the technicians and engineers that work on the Strike?"

"Wait a minute…Chief Engineer Murdock! Brilliant, Tolles! He likes Kira. He'll help us. We can have him relay a message to Kira via the major," Sai nodded in approval.

"Then we'd better get down to it," Tolles said. "I don't want to hold this off longer than is necessary."

**XXXXXXX**

Several thousand kilometres from the Archangel's current position, the crew of the two Nazca battleships that had hounded their prey ever since the fall of Heliopolis were having an epiphany. Battle-tested, disciplined and forming the finest of ZAFT's starfleet, they had rarely tasted defeat. They had been through many, many difficult situations which tested them till the breaking point, but they had always triumphed against the odds.

Until now.

One ship. One ship that was on the verge of crafting a legend with its twin guardians soaring gloriously in the star ocean.

One ship that had humbled the ZAFT in a fashion unseen in its long history. An entire squadron of GINNs - twenty-five in all - destroyed by a single Suit. Their princess, the idol and shining star of PLANT, a hostage abroad the dreaded Archangel. Two of their four G-Weapons in need of drastic repairs, the fourth captured by the enemy. The Bloodhawk Elites, their most skilled pilots, were screaming in rage and helplessness. No one dared to come within ten feet of them. It was an anger aggravated by the death of their team leader at the hands of the Strike.

The consequences of their failure had spread to every corner of the ship. Engineer and technical crews worked furiously to restore the remaining G-weapons, and they could not help but shiver at the extent of the damages. A single Mobile Suit had done it all. The Buster's head-unit was beyond repair, melted to molten slag. The Blitz was practically limbless. Restoring the severed mechanical appendages would take at least 2 weeks. The Duel was thankfully undamaged. The ego of its pilot, however, was another thing entirely.

But the effect of seeing the ruined G-weapons and the humbled Bloodhawks had done nothing but send morale spiraling to Hell. Most of the pilots had gathered in the officer's club, indulging in one drink or another to wipe away the image seared into the souls of humanity as a whole. It was all they could do. No one dared to go up against the Strike again. Facing down the entire EA starfleet at least held the possibility of survival; facing the Strike held none whatsoever.

The command staff were at each other's throats, each seeking to blame their humiliating defeat on the incompetence of the other. Most of the blame fell on the shoulders of the man who had been responsible for unchaining the beast in the first place - Rue le Creuset. If the last had not invaded Heliopolis, then none of the catastrophes that had befallen them would have happened. The violent arguments echoed within the conference room as they debated on how to rescue Lacus Clyne and what to tell Supreme Commander Zala when he arrived. And if the tension in the conference room was bad, the one where the Bloodhawk Elites were residing in was worse.

"Son of a bitch!" Yzak swore as he flung his helmet across the room. It crashed against the wall before floating away. "SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!"

Dearka tried to calm his silver-haired friend, knowing that it was all but impossible to calm him when he was as furious as this. "Ease up, Yzak! I know Athrun's gone, but this is a war! You can't blame yourself!"

"Blame myself? BLAME MYSELF?!" Yzak repeated incredulously. "You think I blame myself? No! If Athrun hadn't kept me from shooting the Strike in our first fight, this would never have happened in the first place! My fault? It's his! And he brought it on himself!"

Nicol sat oblivious to the argument, his face buried in his hands. If he had heard Yzak, he wasn't showing it.

Dearka scowled at his team-mate's reaction. "Yzak, now that's pushing it. You can't disrespect Athrun's memory with -"

"The hell I can't! In all our battles with the Strike, Athrun kept acting like he didn't even want to fight! He held us back while the Strike's pilot was still green - and look where it got us! Our commander's dead, Dearka! His Suit gone and ours trashed! Over three squadrons of our buddies are dead! All because ATHRUN kept playing it safe!" Yzak snarled. "He was unfit to be our leader! If the Strike hadn't nailed him, I would have shot him myself!"

Rue le Creuset entered at that point. "I wouldn't let the Supreme Commander hear you say that, Yzak. A father that outlives his son can be quite…disagreeable."

"Commander!" Yzak and Dearka froze. Nicol did not even flinch.

"At ease. I'm here to inform you all that in twenty minutes, a small shuttle from the Archangel will rendezvous with one of ours to return Miss Clyne and hand over Athrun's body."

Dearka felt calm wash over his already turbulent mind. At least Athrun would be buried on PLANT with his beloved safe. "And our orders are, sir?"

"Why, nothing difficult or challenging at all. You three will be returning home to salute your fallen leader at his glorious funeral. Make sure you tidy up, there will be cameras present."

"We're leaving?!" Yzak gasped, horrified at the thought of leaving the Archangel and the Strike being allowed to escape scot-free. "What about the Strike? We can still get him!"

Rue's calm voice was stern without changing his tone at all. "Another time, another battle, Yzak. That shall wait for another day, as should you. Besides, you have seen him in battle. Are you that eager for another taste of humility? He spared you once - and you should count yourself lucky he DID spare you. There will not be a second time."

Dearka did not want to face the Strike, at least, not as he was now. Being a Bloodhawk Elite meant less to him now than the realization that he had to improve his fighting abilities before he dared to cross the Star Angel once again. "We understand, commander."

Yzak, however, couldn't. His code of honor did not allow him to. He had failed to stop the Strike twice - and that was two times too many. The first time his Suit lost an arm. The second time, Athrun perished. And with the latter's death, the Strike had claimed the Aegis, and was now throwing the carcass back in a grotesque challenge to PLANT as a whole, showing them the fate of those that had dared defy the sovereign authority of Ancient Terra. Yzak's soul screamed at the sacrilege. He was a warrior, not a dog that would take the scraps thrown in the dirt.

"But sir! I can't let the Strike win! If I leave for Athrun's funeral, then I may as well roll over and play dead!"

"If one personalizes a battle, one shall lose the battle. Distance yourself from all emotions, Joule," Rue said, the glare beneath the mask he always wore evident. "They are your greatest strength. Focus them into a blade you wield. Deny them control. Leave for PLANT for Zala's funeral."

"I am NOT going to let that bastard win!" Yzak swore, placing his honor and pride on his oath, as he stormed from the room.

"Yzak!" Dearka tried to follow his friend but Rue stopped him.

"Let him go. Yzak must learn my lesson the hard way. I can only hope he survives to understand my words."

"But…Oh, I suppose you're right, sir. I mean, Yzak is not the type to go AWOL and launch a surprise attack on the Archangel with the Duel, right? He's angry, but he's certainly not crazy. Right?" he spoke with a certainty that wavered with every passing heartbeat.

Rue le Creuset turned his gaze onto the portal where Yzak had departed by.

**XXXXXXX**

"Oh no you don't!" Mwu swore as his Aegis soared out of the Duel's twin beam-sabers. That didn't stop the Duel's pursuit, forcing the major to have his Suit transform to its MA mode in order to outdistance his adversary.

Once a safe distance away, the Aegis transformed back to its humanoid form, aiming its beam rifle upon the swiftly approaching Duel. A warning sign informed the major that another had locked on to him. He whirled around quickly, blocking the shot before sending the ambushing GINN to its maker.

"Nice try…but not good enough! Oh Hell…"

The Duel had already closed the gap when Mwu's attention had been focused on the GINN sniper, and it lashed out, forcing Mwu to backpedal. Major Flaga activated his boosters and vaulted the Aegis high up, kicking the Duel's head as it did so. The Major quickly took advantage as the Duel reacted, firing three shots into the Gundam's cockpit. Flames erupted from the Suit, and the Aegis blasted full out of the blast radius, much to the howling glee of its pilot.

"Yes!" Mwu la Flaga cheered as a miniature sun appeared in space.

His comm-system chimed as the face of Chief Engineer Murdock appeared on the upper left hand corner of the control screen. "So, how was it Major?"

Mwu grinned cockily. "A little sluggy, but still the smoothest ride I've ever had!"

The golden-haired pilot hit the button as the cockpit's protective shell swung open, revealing the docking bay of the Archangel which it still stood in. Murdock was outside, typing something on the keyboard that was connected to the Aegis's control system. "Yeah…well…we're still working on the OS. We had to ditch the ZAFTies' OS, so coming up with one of our own is a bloody killer. We lack the proper equipment being stuck out here in the middle of God-damned nowhere…"

Murdock sighed in exasperation. "And the higher-ups want this thing operational by tomorrow? Who the hell do they think we are? We're not like Kira to be able to snap our fingers and say 'here ya go - one anti-ZAFT OS with crack served!' Idiots!"

Mwu grinned in understanding. If there was one thing nobody liked about the military, it was that those in charge had a tendency to give impossible orders. That didn't stop anyone from getting it done, but it was a nuisance, all the same. "Maybe you should give Kira a call. A little work might take his mind off his departed friend…"

Murdock thought it over. "Throwing yourself into your work is one good way to get through it, but I think it might be a little too heartless to ask the kid to work on a machine that he used to murder his friend," and he moved closer, "…yeah…almost as heartless as keeping Kira's friend from him when he needs them the most…"

The Major saw that the Chief Mechanic was dead serious. "What's this all about, Chief?"

"I got a call from the kid's friends. Says that they're not allowed to see him. Them security marines turned them back every time they tried."

"What?" Mwu snapped, louder than he intended.

"Shh…keep it down, damn it! Not only that, but they said that they can't even get a comm-line to his quarters. I checked and there is a block on any outgoing calls to him."

Mwu knew that this was going to end badly, period. "Allster is up to something here. I don't know what it is, but I sure as hell don't like it. I'm going to see the kid and…" Mwu's eyes widened as he saw Vice-Minister Allster's aide, the pretty Sharon Tzarivich, striding over to him. The Chief Engineer turned and his face became stony.

"Murdock…did Kira's friends call you on an open channel?"

"Shit…"

No better swear word short of FUBAR - Fucked Up Beyond All Recognition. Murdock was going to be biting his steel wrench later on for his carelessness that may well cost a young man dearly. Sharon stopped before them. "Major Flaga, I have instructions for you from the Vice-Minister."

He exchanged looks with Murdock. They would have to figure something out later.

"Yes?"

"Your newest assignment will be to transport Princess Lacus Clyne and the body of her dead fiancée to the rendezvous point. A ZAFT shuttle will meet you there in order to retrieve them."

"When do I leave?"

"Right away. The Vice-Minister wants her off the ship as soon as possible."

_'No doubt that bastard wants to get rid of everyone who can snip off the puppet strings he's putting on Kira. You're a genuine bastard, Allster…I almost wished that Kira HAD failed to save you.' _"Understood."

Sharon turned a stern gaze on Murdock. "And Chief Engineer Murdock?"

"Yeah? What?" Disgust laced his voice.

"You are warned to not try and tamper with the comm-lines again. Doing so may well put you in hotter water than you would like to be, I assure you. The Captain has instructed that you give the Aegis a TOTAL overhaul. I will return in four days to ensure that this is done, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am," Murdock replied. Oh, the temptation to use that same wrench on this arrogant Russian bitch was overwhelming.

She turned her blue eyes back to Mwu. "And Major, get ready for departure. The Princess will be along shortly. Ah, there she is…"

Mwu saw the slender form of the pink-haired songstress enter the docking bay, and saw the jealousy and seething hatred in the Russian woman's eyes as she walked past her. Sharon fought hard to resist spiting on her and settled for leaving in a rageful sprint.

"Isn't there anything we can do?" Murdock asked him.

"If I can get back here quickly enough after this damn mission, I might be able to talk to Kira…and that's a pretty big 'if'."

"Major la Flaga?" Lacus spoke as she drew closer, holding the pink robotic ball-doll in her slender hands, the last gift of her beloved who was being transported into a nearby military shuttle in a freezer. How the hell this girl could maintain her composure through all of this, Mwu did not know. Most people he knew would be in pieces by now. Even her voice held not a trace of anguish or worry. And Mwu thought his poker-face was good.

"Are you ready to take me home?"

Mwu flinced and lowered his head. "Yeah, but I got no choice but to take you now."

**XXXXXXX**

On the bridge of the Archangel, Captain Murrue Ramius was sipping a cup of hot tea. Life was worth its little guilty pleasures, and good tea was one thing that Murrue loved indulging whenever possible. The provisions and supplies that the Vice-Minister brought along with the escort fleet had been substantial, the amount clearly evident that the escort fleet had originally been a supply fleet before the Vice-Minister had commandeered it to search for his daughter. One way or the other, she was thankful. Feeding and taking care of over a hundred refugees had not been easy, and had strained the Archangel's supplies to the limit. Supplies and provisions they needed - but not a new bridgecrew.

"Ma'am, Major la Flaga and the Coordinator Princess are ready to depart," a pink-haired woman spoke, bearing upon her uniform the markings of a communications specialist.

The Vice-Minister had made sweeping changes the moment he had come aboard. The first had been the total dissolving of the civilian bridgecrew. Kira's friends had been removed from their posts, and EA specialists installed in their place. Though it was a comforting change of having a trained crew, she missed them all the same.

"Give him permission to depart. Open the hangar doors, Sally."

Instants later, the military shuttle bearing the Princess of PLANT and the body of her fiancée streaked out into the star ocean to rendezvous with the ZAFT shuttle. Even now, she imagined Kira and his friends boarding a shuttle heading to Earth, removing them from a war they never wanted a part in. They would be safe. The brown-haired captain sighed and leaned back into her seat. She had seen the impossible these past few months. She had watched a group of teenagers grow up in the heat of combat, had watched one of them spread wings like thunder and soar.

The price had been heavy, she knew, and what had been asked of him was as great a sin as she would ever know. Kira did it. He protected his friends. He protected the refugees. He protected those that held only hatred for him in their hearts. A few times she had secretly put a stop to a few attempted assaults by zealous racists among the refugees, though she suspected that Kira knew what she did for him.

He had protected them all, even her, even when she had pointed a gun at him to keep silent a military secret. Nothing could undo that mistake, she knew. She wondered of the consequences of what would have happened if she HAD shot him. The Archangel would be in the hands of ZAFT, its crew taken prisoner…Murrue shivered at the thought. That could have happened. She remembered the stern resolve of wanting to shoot the young Coordinator if he so much as refused.

Kira would be rewarded, the Vice-Minister had promised her. And without a doubt, she hoped that it would be equal to what he had given so much for.

He deserved all the happiness the Alliance had in store for him.

**XXXXXXX**

"I do not trust what your superiors have in store for Kira, Major la Flaga."

"Tell me something I don't know, Princes," Mwu said. "Allster is up to something…and it stinks so bad even I know. I will try to stop him…even if it means throwing that bastard out the nearest airlock and making it look like an accident."

"It isn't the Vice-Minister you should watch out for. It's Lieutenant Badgiruel. She is the one who will do Kira harm."

"Natarle? How did you come to that conclusion?" Mwu asked.

"She will seduce him. She will lie to Kira in order to bind him to her. Kira is an emotional wreck, and she is cunning enough to use that weakness to her advantage. Kira has already murdered Athrun, a friend he had known since childhood and he now falsely believes his friends - who he needs to ensure that his world can still remain stable - are too busy to care. Natarle will use every wile at her disposal to trick him into joining the war."

For a brief moment, Mwu smirked, picturing the dark-haired lieutenant dressed like a dark-haired Hollywood temptress leading Kira on. "Oh, come on, Princess. Natarle might be an icy bitch, but she's not THAT manipulative."

Lacus lowered her head, allowing pink bangs to cover her blue eyes. "That is where you're wrong, Major. You were not there on the bridge when I told her why Kira brought Athrun aboard. You were not there when she confronted Kira after 'saving' him from the military police. You have not seen the hunger and malice in her actions. If you must act, act swiftly. This war WILL kill Kira in more ways than one. The Holy Knight is already starting to fall from grace."

Mwu's eyes widened. His thoughts ran through his mind, putting the pieces of the puzzle together. A muffled curse had him seeing the entire picture. How could he have let this happen? He was already a grown man who had seen what manipulative women were capable of! Hell, history had proven that right from the ancient days! How could he not have seen this coming?

"I've gotta' get back quick. Once I drop you off, I'm going back to settle this. I can only hope I'm not too late…"

"I really hope so, Major."

Mwu checked the nav-com. If he turned back now, it would take him only 10 minutes to return to the Archangel. Before he could turn the control stick of the shuttle around, the proximity radar blipped. Assuming it was the ZAFT shuttle, he did not pay it much heed. He opened up a channel. Better to get this over quick. He didn't want the Princess to get into the fire-fight he was going to get into trying to get Kira out of the Devil's Bargain he was being tricked into.

"Attention, ZAFT shuttle. I have Lacus Clyne and the body of Athrun Zala. You're coming in too fast. Please slow…What the Hell?!"

Two purple beam sabers blazed against the backdrop of the star ocean. Mwu reacted quickly, and the sabers cut off both wings, and the riposte caused the engines to explode, throwing him and the Princess hard onto the control panels. Had he been a heartbeat too late, the shuttle would have been sheared in half. He glared at the screen and swore. The Duel!

He opened up an emergency channel to the Archangel, "Archangel! Archangel! This is La Flaga! I have a bloody problem! The Duel is attacking! I repeat, the Duel is attacking! I need backup - fast!"

What the hell is going on? Is this some sort of assassination attempt at Lacus, or has the Duel's pilot gone insane? No time to ponder that out, he grabbed Lacus and headed for the escape capsule where the body of the Princess's fiancée had been stored in.

**XXXXXXX**

Four minutes ago…

The moment the Duel ripped out of the _Vesalius_'s hangar to intercept with the Federation military shuttle, all hell had broken loose on the ZAFT bridge.

"CAPTAIN CRUESET! CALLING CAPTAIN CRUESET! PLEASE REPORT TO THE BRIDGE!" The frightened communication officer, named Alfred Amon, pleaded over the PA system, frightened for having the distinct misfortune of having to call the captain, praying that the masked commander not be in a foul mood.

When the pressure doors to the bridge hissed open and the commander of the Bloodhawk Elites entered, he was not howling pissed as expected. How he could remain his composure was anybody's guess. "Report."

Alfred told him everything. "Sir! Pa-Pilot Yzak Joule just broke out of the hanger in the Duel!"

Dearka had just entered the bridge and heard the report. "Oh god…, he actually did it." He looked positively stricken.

The masked commander turned towards the Buster's pilot. "Dearka, it appears I owe you an apology for not heeding your warning earlier. Please do not think any less of me as your commander."

The strange thing was that Rue sounded like he meant every word.

Rue's first officer ran up to the scared comm-officer. "Bring him back, ensign!"

"I've been doing that for the last 5 minutes! He's blocked out all communications to the Duel and initiated radio-silence!"

"Then shoot him down!" The Lieutenant yelled, growing desperate.

"But sir, I can't! He's moving so quick he's already out of gun range."

Rue floated up to them, not looking a bit worried over the situation. That scared Alfred more than the raging first mate. "Have you pinpointed his destination yet, Alfred?"

Alfred nodded, slightly calmer from his commander's cool composure. "From the route he's on, I suspect he's attempting to intercept the Federation shuttle carrying Princess Lacus. She's in grave danger, sir! We'd better do something or we're lose her like we lost Athrun!"

Rue did not look fazed in the least, but the lieutenant on watch knew what was at stake. The Bloodhawk Elites had lost Athrun - and that alone was a blow to PLANT and ZAFT. If Lacus was slain, he was done for. "Captain, if we lose her too, we're really going to get it when we get back to PLANT." He was nearly red in the face. "Send out the GINNs, damn it! Have them cripple the Duel!"

"That will be pointless, lieutenant. You know that the Duel is more than a match for an entire squadron of GINNs. Only another G-weapon can stop him," Rue said coolly, clearly disappointed that one of his own men could lose his composure so easily.

"Then what do you suggest, sir?" Dearka asked. "Our Suits, both Nicol's and mine are crippled. Blitz has no arms or legs, and mine has no head. We don't have a ready G-weapon to stop Yzak before he gets himself killed."

"Then we'll make do with what we have," and Rue stepped up to the comm-link, "Engineering, do you copy?"

A brief frizzle and the voice a Chief Engineer Harrison answered. "I'm here, chief. Don't worry, I'll get this place locked down."

"Chief, get some of your people to shift the Blitz's head to the Buster's chassis. How long shall this take?"

A brief silence.

"10 minutes."

"Then you know what to do. Get it done immediately. Clearing up the hangar is now a secondary concern."

The Chief Engineer terminated the call immediately, knowing better than to argue with the Bloodhawk Commander.

Rue turned towards Dearka. "I take it you know what to do as well?"

"Ye-yes sir."

"Then get to it.

Dearka saluted shakenly and headed down to the hangar bay.

Rue drifted in the zero-G towards the ensign manning the radar. "Are there any EA Suits intercepting the Duel?"

The ensign shook his head.

"Shame. If there was, then if the Duel does shoot Lacus's shuttle, we could have pinned it on the Naturals. A dead princess would encourage her soldiers to fight harder to avenge her death."

The lieutenant did not find that funny. "Sir! She is Prime Minister Siegel Clyne's daughter! She is our princess! You must not talk like that!"

Rue merely grinned. "You misunderstand me, lieutenant. Of course we must rescue her at all costs, but we must also always be prepared for other possibilities. And besides, I'm a fan of hers. I have all her albums. And her posters. I collect all her merchandise."

The lieutenant exchanged looks with his crew-members, all of them wondering if their commander was joking or not.

**XXXXXXX**

Back in Kira's quarters, unknowing that the peaceful mission had already gone awry, Kira and Natarle were divulging the personal details of their lives. No longer were they sitting next to each other, but the position would have given anyone who had the misfortune of entering the young Coordinator's quarters a cardiac arrest. Kira's head was on Natarle's lap, and she ran her fingers through the former's soft, silky hair. Kira, on the other hand, was mesmerized by what he saw. Natarle was an intoxicating union of Lacus, Fllay and that golden-haired, tawny-eyed girl he had met on Heliopolis prior to its destruction.

For her part, Natarle was drawn to Kira in a way that she was drawn to no other man in her life. What was it that drew her to him? The sense of peace she felt was almost unnerving. As if, for that brief moment, the universe relaxed its unceasing judgment of her. She listened to the stories of his life, finding them no different from the life of any other person she knew. The problems he had faced as a Coordinator was no different from the problems that Black Americans on Terra faced during the 21st century thousands of years ago.

"I can't believe someone burnt your home down…"

"Yeah. When the police apprehended him, I was informed he was a member of Blue Cosmos. Mom and Dad were horrified and rather upset that they were away on Earth for a scientific conference. I told them not to worry and that I'd be fine." He chuckled, knowing what the silver lining in the dark cloud would be. "I wasn't though, I was homeless. I am simply fortunate that Tolles read what happened to me in a newspaper and met up with me after school to see if he could help. He put me up in his home for a month while my place was being repaired. I really owe Tolles a lot for that. I don't know what I would have done without him. He's the one that introduced me to Sai and the others."

She was horrified at some of the events he had experienced, most particularly when his house had been burnt down by a group of Blue Cosmos adherents. It was only sheer luck that he had been in the University, working overtime on a project.

Natarle knew that there were several crewmembers aboard the Archangel that adhered to the Blue Cosmos's racist, puritanical philosophies. Some had been members of the Azure Sword, the Blue Cosmos's military arm, before they joined the EA army. She made a mental note to transfer them from the ship before they endangered Kira. He would be on the Archangel until the war ended.

Until the war ended…

Natarle froze as horror chilled her soul. What was she doing?

Kira, on the other hand, saw the horror on Natarle's facade, and was about to ask when the PA system blared to life.

"KIRA YAMATO! PLEASE REPORT TO THE MS HANGAR! THE DUEL IS ATTACKING THE SHUTTLE CARRYING LACUS CLYNE! THE DUEL IS ATTACKING THE SHUTTLE!"

Kira's eyes widened and he leapt off the bed. Natarle had, likewise, broken out of her trance, and nodded towards Kira. "Get to the Strike! Go!"

Kira did not need further prodding. He charged down the corridors, and the security marines leapt out of his way. Exhaustion faded as Athrun's voice whispered in his memories, telling him…begging him from the darkness, not to fail a second time. No, not again. Not a second time.

Once was more than enough.

**XXXXXXX**

"I'm sorry I failed to protect you, Lacus," Mwu said tiredly as he stared out of the window at the hovering Duel. He could do nothing to fight the Gundam, as the shuttle had been stripped of weapons, a sign of an offer made in good faith. And what did it get them? A disabled shuttle and two passengers huddling inside the heavily armored escape capsule. His SOS had gone through to the Archangel. It was only a matter of time before help arrived, but until then they were dead in the water in the sea of space. Mwu cursed inwardly. Being helpless was most definitely a situation he hated next to being careless.

Mwu punched the dead consol again, more angry at himself than the Duel's pilot. "I should have had at least a flair-missile attached. With that I could have used it for a diversion to escape back to the Archangel, instead of leaving us here at the mercy of the pilot."

"We're not in any danger, Major Flaga. The pilot has only disabled the shuttle, not destroy us out of hand," Lacus replied calmly. Mwu had to give it to the pink-haired princess. She could keep her cool and her wits in a bad situation. If she had been military, she would have made a ship's captain in record time.

"What do you mean? With Mr. Angry Swordsman outside, I don't feel that way."

"Athrun had once told me about his subordinates in the Bloodhawk Elites. I surmise that the one who is piloting the Duel is someone named Yzak Joule. He is proud and is quick to anger. Athrun once told me that an Yzak Joule was possibly the only person - next to his friend, Dearka - who is happy about the war. He wants to prove that he is the best ZAFT has to offer, and being defeated several times by Kira has wounded his pride. He wants to fight the Strike again."

"For what? To avenge Athrun?"

"No. If it were just that, we would be able to convince him to let us go," Lacus's voice lowered, pain wracking it. "I think Yzak hates the Strike. He sees it as an enemy that mocked him in every encounter. It is an injury aggravated by the fact that Kira has defeated the Bloodhawks even with the odds so stacked against him. I heard from the crew technicians of the struggle about the Duel's encounters with the Strike. The first time Yzak lost, his Suit lost an arm. The second time he was defeated, he lost his Commander. This is nothing but a pointless grudge-match."

Mwu turned to stare in the direction of the Archangel, "So, we're just bait to force Kira to come out? What do you think Yzak will do once he beats Kira? Is he going to walk back and face a court martial?"

"Most likely."

"So we're just the audience for a death match then? Terrific." Mwu had to choke back a particularly vulgar curse.

**XXXXXXX**

The bridge was in near-total chaos when Natarle reached it. Only Murrue and the members of the original bridge team were calm centres amidst the chaos.

"What is this about, Captain?" Natarle asked as she took her position.

Murrue turned to face her dark-haired counterpart. "It's as you heard. The Duel has launched a surprise attack on the shuttle carrying Lacus Clyne and her dead fiancée for no apparent reason - and no backup. Our shuttle has been badly damaged."

Natarle frowned. "He's endangering Lacus Clyne? And he is alone? This doesn't make any sense. Could this be an independent action on his part?"

"Possibly."

"Captain, we have a problem! That Coordinator civilian…oh, what was his name…he's activating the Strike!" Sally shouted from her station. "Should I inform security to stop him?"

Murrue and Natarle fired a glare at the ensign, who froze in terror. The captain made a mental note to have a meeting with her new crew later on. She could ill-afford ignorant beliefs to affect her ship.

"Update him of the situation, Sally. Natarle, get the weapons ready."

"On it."

Sally looked at the Coordinator pilot. He was young and had boyishly good looks. If he had been in High School on Earth, he would have had a fanclub of girls chasing him. And she could tell straight off that this one was the type to run as if Princess Morningstar and her daughters were on his tail. It was really a pity he was a Coordinator. Her fellow crew-girls had whispered a lot of good things about him. She hoped to have a talk with him sometime soon.

"Uh…Mr Yamato? This is Ensign Sally Jones speaking…"

"What the-? Where's Mirallia?"

Natarle moved over quickly, remembering what George Allster had told her. She has to sound disgusted with them. After all, 'they' didn't the slightest worry over the man that saved their lives dozens of times before. "Your…friends requested that they be removed from bridge-duty after the last battle so that they could celebrate. This will be our new bridge-crew."

_'What the-?'_ Murrue thought, blinking in surprise. She had been informed that the Vice-Minister had ordered Kira's friends removed from duty. What was this about? Murrue made another mental note to ask Natarle or the Vice-Minister about that later. Nevertheless, the brown-haired captain could see the pained expression on Kira's face. Natarle felt her insides twist at the expression, and even Sally felt a surge of pity for him. His expression reminded her of a puppy that had been abandoned.

It was too much for Natarle to handle. Kira didn't deserve this misery. "Patch me a line to the Strike, Sally!" Natarle ordered.

Murrue's eyes snapped open. "Natarle! What-?"

"Captain, Kira needs moral support. You saw how he acted when he learned his friends weren't here! He needs to know there's still people here who want him back safely."

"Excellent idea, Lt. Badgiruel." Murrue was pleased that Natarle had finally learned that a soldier's heart was as important as her skills. "Sally! Contact Kira's friends to come here and—"

"Not necessary, captain. Simply let me speak with him. I know him better than his friends ever could."

"…what?" Murrue whispered, feeling both shocked and aghast over her second's declaration. Natarle always acted so heartless and distance, were she and Kira actually friends? If so than maybe a friend's comfort was all Kira really needed to survive.

"Ensign Sally, do it."

A direct line was made, allowing Natarle to see the downtrodden Kira in his pilot suit. "Kira, it's Natarle."

"Natarle? I-I don't think I can do this…"

"Yes you can! You fought off every enemy ZAFT sent after us! You protected everyone! Please don't fail to protect yourself! Don't fail Major la Flaga! Don't fail Lacus! Don't fail me!"

"…I won't." Kira whispered. He knows he won't fail. He knows how to win. A brewing confidence builds, swiftly masking his expression. "What are the shuttle's Coordinates, Sally?"

"Zero point four by three one six. The Duel is just…standing there. He's not even bothering to attack the shuttle. It's just…there."

Chandra, the Archangel's helmsman, cut into the link. "Kira, the Archangel cannot provide you with support. If we break leave escort formation, the _Montgomery_ and the _Law_ will be open to attack. We'll try to quickly cover the distance so that we can utilize the Gottfried and Variant Linear cannons. Much of the fight is up to you alone. Don't worry, buddy. You won't be fighting for long."

"Understood. This is Kira Yamato. Strike, launching!"

The Strike exploded into the emptiness of space once more, setting itself on a direct path towards the waiting Duel. It was pointless rushing there and wasting energy. It was clearly obvious that the Duel wasn't going anywhere. It was waiting like a brooding samurai, waiting to settle the score with its adversary.

"Insane… this is all just insane…" Kira had borne witness to the insanity of war in the past few months, and its horrific scars were etched into space and memory in the form of the floating graveyard of _Junius-7_. But the madness he was looking at was a new one, spawned out of a hungry desire to reclaim lost pride and misplaced honor. The pilot of the Duel had effectively cast aside everything in order to confront him. Even if he succeeds in beating the Strike, the pilot will face imprisonment, lost of rank, and dishonorable discharged from ZAFT. He will go down in infamy as a reckless honor fanatic.

"Madness, simply madness."

A chime on the communications panel brought the face of Sally onto the screen. "Mr. Yamato? We're receiving a direct comm-link from the ZAFT flagship. The command hierarchy has officially stated that the actions of the Duel's pilot are independent and by no way a representation of their will. They are…what the…they're sending in the Buster to support you."

Kira twitched. "Come again?"

Sally didn't blame him. The confusion on his face mirrored hers. "The Buster is going to back you up so that you can rescue the major and the princess. It should be en-route in a few minutes."

Soldiers aiding the enemy against their comrades? The Duel is doing nothing now that its pilot hasn't done before. He wants to kill Kira, but ZAFT is sending another of their pilots to help stop him? Kira shook his head. "Absolutely insane."

War does this, scaring those who a part of it. Pride, arrogance, it twists honor to become just another reason to harm others. There is no rhyme or reason but people spend years preparing for the day the Pale Rider collects that which is lost from the dead.

No one is speared; no one is so special or so privileged that they won't be thrown in. Even those that command the war from the safety of an office will eventually be brought in to add their names to her ever growing book of the Pale Rider.

The tragic part of this is that if those men that begun these battles truly knew the horror, they would never contribute to this sorrowful escalation.

The warning and proximity alarm within the cockpit wailed, and Kira snarled as he pulled the Strike in a full reverse, turning the beam rifle's cross-hairs on the charging Duel. A voice at the back of his mind told him not to fire, lest he hit the damaged shuttle and consign its passengers to a fiery death. Realizing that he had to take the battle farther away, Kira hit the afterburners of the Strike, propelling himself out of the region. And, as expected, the Duel followed.

With the shuttle out of the combat zone, there was nothing to stop Kira from fighting to the full extent of his abilities. He snapped the beam rifle back down and started firing. The Duel weaved up and around the shots, closing the distance, its twin sabers blazing with the promise of retribution. Kira leapt out of the way as the twin sabers cut the space the Strike had been a heartbeat earlier and soared out of distance before the Duel even turned.

Facing the Duel, a close-combat monster, in a melee fight was simply out of the question! The Strike whipped around, sending bolts of blazing light towards its charging adversary.

And here is when Kira realized that his opponent had clearly been prepared for the confrontation with him. The hands of the Duel started to spin at insane speeds, forming a pseudo-barrier that knocked aside the beam shots the Strike had sent its way. Again, the Duel covered the distance he had retreated in a heartbeat, and lashed out savagely. Kira was rocked by the blows, and he barely blocked the second blow by kicking aside the arm and raining Vulcan AC shells on the opposing Suit before after-burning out of range. The Duel was on his heels within seconds, and attempting to turn the Strike into scrap with well-placed, swift blows that would have cut any run-of-the-line Suit in a heartbeat.

Kira glimpsed the battered shuttle at the corner of his screen, its captain, a princess and the body of his dead friend trapped within. If he made a mistake, it would well become their tombs.

How ironic that, in the middle of a duel to the death, would Athrun's words came to him.

**'You already have once, Kira…Don't let it happen again…please."**

_'It won't, Athrun. I promise…'_

Kira whirled about, and charged straight in the face of the Duel, drawing its beam saber as it did so. The Duel's pilot instinctively reacted, braking and pulling one arm back to punch a beam saber through the Strike's cockpit. The blows lashed forward, and were knocked aside faster than Yzak had expected. His mind refused to believe it…it just wasn't possible!

Yzak's body moved out of its own volition, lashing out with strokes that would have left anyone begging for a chance to breathe, but the Strike countered each and every stroke. The analytical part of Yzak's mind told him that the Duel could move with such lightning speed because it was part of its design specifications. The Strike was, by the reports, an all-rounder. It lacked the sheer artillery power and heavy armor of the Buster unless it was equipped with its artillery pack; likewise, when it came to melee, it did not have an advantage that the Duel possessed.

The other part was simply telling him that the pilot of the Strike was not human. Could not be human. No one can move that fast! No human - Coordinator or Natural - could surpass the speed of the Suit's inbuilt computer!

A battering crash told Yzak that the Strike had planted a savage kick into the Duel's side. The momentum of the kick, however, soon had Yzak staring straight into the face of a descending beam saber. The alarm system within the cockpit wailed as the computer informed its pilot that its left arm had been severed. Before Yzak could even breathe, the Strike vaulted up and decapitated its opponent as it somersaulted in space and lashed out as it completed the attack, causing the Duel to be hurled forward. Yzak screamed a curse when he recovered. The bastard had disabled his Suit! Again!

No! He would not surrender! Giving up ground, even as a child, had never sat well with him. And now, facing this devil that hovered a less than 500 meters before him, who had crushed the pride and morale of the ZAFT starfleet, he was not about to back off. Better to die and regain lost honor than to roll over to this imperious EA dog! His shall be the last life lost to this honorless marauder!

"My fallen comrades…I will join you all in Heaven the moment I send this bastard to Hell!" Yzak swore as he launched the Duel forward in an all-or-nothing assault. There was one way to destroy the Strike. And he had one chance to do it: Hit the engines with the beam sabers. The explosion would destroy them both.

The Duel's sabers were raised high as the ancient samurai of old Japan facing the firearmed invaders from Europe. Honor in death, slavery in life: The words of the Kamikaze warriors who gave their lives to halt the invaders.

Yzak came closer with his charge.

The Strike raised its rifle in almost lazy contempt.

Closer…

The rifle blasted out several shots…

And the Duel was hurled backwards in a flurry of explosions, its pilot screaming, half in frustration, half in terror as the computer wailed. The Duel, like its Blitz counterpart, was a limbless wreck.

Yzak screamed, a sound of frustration that echoed from his soul. "No! Damn it! Not again! Three times! Three times now! Damn you!"

Yzak gripped the handlebar above and twisted it sharply, opening the cockpit manually, allowing the Strike and its pilot their first meeting with Yzak Joule, pilot of the now ruined Duel. The ZAFT pilot stared defiantly at the ominous form before him. "Finish it, damn you! I can't escape! I can't fight! Just finish this!"

Kira could not help but stare at the young man who demanded his death. There was no fear in his eyes even as Kira had the Strike pluck the other Coordinator from the Duel's cockpit. In the EA war machine's clenched fist, it would take but the slightest pressure of the butterfly controls to crush him. Kira considered doing it. He was looking upon the very reason why this war had erupted in the first place.

The proximity sensors soon blipped, informing Kira that another possible foe was moving in. An automatic image enhancement soon revealed the Buster escorting a shuttle.

But wait…why was the Blitz's head on the Buster?

Nevertheless, the posture of the Buster was non-threatening. All of its weapons remained holstered. It raised its hands, a quiet gesture that it was not here to start a fight. A comm-line opened, and Kira saw for the first time the pilot of the Buster.

"Attention, Strike. I am not a threat. I am asking you to hand over the Duel and its pilot. I repeat, I am not a threat. I am requesting that you hand over the Duel and its pilot. Please respond."

Kira looked down at the furious Yzak, who was shaking his fist at him, screaming curses. He closed his eyes, before opening an international channel to reply. "Duel Pilot, I am turning you over to your friend, but I will be taking the Duel back with me."

The face on Yzak's face was something akin to horror. "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU CAN'T SEND ME BACK IN DISGRACE! YOU CANNOT!"

"But I already have. You're no threat. Each time we have clashed, you lost. Even with the Duel at your disposal, even with your comrades by your side, you have yet to attain victory. Whether in a G-Weapon or a GINN, you are no threat. You can never beat me. Go home, soldier. For you, the war is over," Kira replied. For the first time, the look of utter and total desolation on Yzak's face scared him. It was the look of a man who had died inside - a mirror of the man who had killed his commander.

Kira allowed his dark bangs to cover his eyes. To kill the Duel's pilot like this was far more merciful than killing him on the battlefield. In time, the scars would heal if someone would lance them.

Just like Natarle lanced his.

**XXXXXXX**

Mwu grinned as he watched Kira humble the pilot of the mighty Duel and struck terror in the hearts of the ZAFT military all in one fell shot. He watched as the Buster took the unmoving figure of the Duel's pilot, who did not resist as he changed hands. The cockpit of the artillery-type Gundam opened as its pilot pulled his companion in before closing again. As it did so, the alarm went off in Mwu's head in a thunderous fashion. He knew what would happen now as did the siren princess of PLANT before she boarded the ZAFT shuttle with her fiancée body by the worried expression on her face.

Both knew what was happening: The Buster's pilot was receiving orders to retrieve the Duel. It was a powerful machine that the PLANTs wouldn't want returned to the Alliance.

"…c'mon, kid…don't be stupid…" Mwu prayed. The Buster was heavy-support, which meant that though its armor was formidable and its weapons capable of crushing a battleship, it lacked the speed of the Strike. And knowing Kira's reflexes, any hostile attempt on the part of the Duel would see to its doom. By the time the Buster would have its powerful ship-killing guns ready, the Strike would already have destroyed it before it could be locked on.

Mwu sighed in relief, and heard it echoed by Lacus, when the Buster turned about and soared back to the _Vesalius_. Its pilot would be confronted an angry command staff on his return but that would be nothing what the Duel's former pilot would face.

With Lacus safe in the hands of her people, Mwu turned his attention to Kira. Switching the channel to the Strike's frequency, he hoped to talk to the young man before they returned to the ship.

The hope he felt turned to ash as when the static cleared, it was not the voice of the Coordinator who had been the protector of the Archangel, but the cool voice of Vice-Minister Allster.

"On behalf of the Atlantic Alliance, I thank you, Major la Flaga, for safely delivering Lacus Clyne back to her people. If you care to wait there for a little while, a tow-ship will be sent out to retrieve you."

"Thank you, Minister," Mwu said, ensuring that the disgust in his voice was hidden beneath good cheer. "But it is imperative that I speak with the Strike's pilot."

"I'm afraid, Major, that I cannot allow that. It is imperative to the war effort that the Duel be brought back to the Archangel immediately. I hope you don't mind staying adrift for a little while. But don't worry. You are in the range of our ships' guns should the ZAFT fleet try to attack you out of spite."

_'Bastard. If I try, you'll kill me, won't you?'_ Mwu thought silently. Damn it, since he was on the line, he might as well say it out.

"I'm used to making sacrifices where it can make a difference, Vice-Minister. But when you start asking people to surrender their freedom without telling them the full story, it's betrayal."

"Is it, Major?" the minister responded in a silky tone. "Does the end not justify the means? If the war ends sooner rather than later, why not?"

"Don't give me that noble leader bullshit, Allster! What you're doing to the boy is sick and wrong on many levels," Mwu snarled into the comm-link, watching the Strike depart with the Duel.

There was a brief pause over the line. The Vice-Minister looked at the terminal, wondering how to bring the Eagle of Endymion over to his side as he did Lieutenant Badgiruel. There was no question that he would be far more difficult to convince. He sighed quietly. "Are you aware, Mr. Flaga, that Kira Yamato has shot down more enemy Suits than anyone else in this entire war? He is already becoming a legend both on Earth and in PLANT. This is not an exaggeration, Mwu la Flaga. Kira is the best - and this is an assessment you can no doubt agree with. His skills alone surpass even ZAFT's Bloodhawk Elites."

Mwu was startled. The Vice-Minister's point was irrefutable.

"That still gives you no right…"Mwu added before the Vice-Minister cut him off.

"Does it? As a leader of Earth, I have a responsibility to do everything possible to bring an end to any war. That is a burden borne by leaders throughout human history. Sacrifices must be made to this end, Major la Flaga. Kira Yamato WILL bring an end to this war."

"You are asking him to pay a price that will break him, Allster," Mwu said icily. "Kira is not a soldier. This is a kid that does not even want to fight."

"Not from where I see it. There have been men like him before, Major. Kira Yamato will be willing to accept the sacrifice, believe me, in order to bring this war to an end. If his is the life that will be placed on the altar so that no more blood be spilt, then I believe he will agree to what I ask of him."

Mwu said nothing for a long time. His voice was quiet when he did. "So that's it, isn't it, Allster? You're using Natarle to bind him in a devil's bargain. You will have him believe that she loves him, so that he will consider signing on in order not to abandon her. When that is done, you will have Natarle break off the relationship, leaving nothing for the kid except being the Alliance's gun. What you're doing is evil, Allster. You are evil."

"I imagine they said the same thing about Cain and Shateiel back during the Dark Star Age, la Flaga. Kira can have a very comfortable life in the military. Not only will he be well paid, but he will be highly respected. As with companionship…I don't think that will be a problem for someone with his reputation."

"Kira is not like you, Allster. He is not Cain. Nor is he Shateiel. He is not a cold-blooded mercenary fighting for a reward, nor is he fighting for a lofty ideal. No, he is fighting for the one thing that matters - his friends. As long as they're safe, any reward that you proffer on him is incidental. But then again…I doubt you will understand that," Mwu said, killing the line before the Vice-Minister had any chance to reply. He turned to see the ZAFT shuttle blast off in the direction of the ZAFT fleet, and chuckled bitterly. He remembered his days when he had been in University, when he studied the days of the Dark Star Age.

He remembered how Shateiel of the Celestial Lions betrayed the Empress Sinvyl, his childhood friend, to her death, for the sake of two others. Aribeth de Tylmarande and Nathyrra Ibn Douta, the two childhood friends he had surrendered his honor and dignity for, had in turn, betrayed him at the coronation. His compatriots within the Celestial Lions had barged into the coronation hall, storm bolters blazing, to rescue their fallen lord. After treating his wounds, they interred him in cryo-stasis for 35 years, hoping that the newly crowned Empress of the Solar Deliberative and her Regent would eventually forget him. They did, but when he returned 3 decades later, the Solar Deliberative would face its most fearsome enemy - one that was driven to punish the very Empire he had sacrificed so much to set up. And during a time when the Deliberative was fighting to contain rebellions erupting in its vassal states, the return of the betrayed Chapter Master was a death knell.

Mwu la Flaga knew that, deep within, sooner or latter, the Alliance would discard Kira when they had no further use for him. He slammed his fist against the shuttle's wall. He would have to play along with Allster, if only for the time being.

**XXXXXXX**

Back in the Alliance ships, morale had hit the roof and left a hole in its passing. Another Gundam had been returned to them, without a single life lost in the process! Kira's legend had begun, and rumors abounded of his skills and abilities. Some said he was seven feet tall and a master of every form of the martial arts. Others spoke of him as a master strategist, always on the lookout for someone to test himself at chess. There were even a few rumors that he was a genetically engineered ultimate Coordinator created by a collection of rogue scientists, but that was pretty much dismissed as being too unbelievable.

On the bridge, Murrue smiled as she watched the Strike bring the Duel abroad. She opened a channel to the Engineering bay to inform Murdock to begin repairs immediately. She was surprised when Jonnie, one of Murdock's subordinates, answered.

"Jonnie, where is Chief Engineer Murdock?"

"Uh…some of the Minister's boys came around and took him to help scuttle the _Bernard_. They said he would be back in a day, though."

Murrue's eyes narrowed in fury. "Who gave them permission to simply walk off with my ship's chief engineer?"

Jonnie raised his hands. "It was the Vice-Minister, Captain Ramius."

Now she was confused. Why would the Vice-Minister make such an order without consulting her first? The captain is the master of the ship, not the passenger. And Vice-Minister Allster was certainly a passenger.

"Jonnie, I want you to get the Duel and the Strike repaired and overhauled along with the Aegis. Get it done ASAP."

"You got it, ma'am" and the screen blanked out.

Murrue turned to Sally. "Sally, page Lt. Badgiruel to come to the bridge. I need to ask her if Vice-Minister Allster told her about this transfer."

"Uh, ma'am? Vice-Minister Allster has relieved Lt. Badgiruel of all duties for the next few days, and that under no circumstances unless an enemy attack are we to disturb her."

"Wh-what the! Ge-Get Major la Flaga on the comm! I need to talk with my staff!"

"Eh-I'm sorry, Captain Ramius. But Vice-Minister Allster has ordered Major la Flaga to train with the Aegis. Under no circumstances, even for an enemy attack, are we to disturb him."

Her chief-mechanic was gone? Her second-in-command was on vacation? She can't see her chief-pilot?

Murrue sat in her captain's chair, wondering what was going on here.

**XXXXXXX**

What was going on was seduction.

Kira Yamato rushed down the hallways, kicking himself off every wall, sending him hurtling down every corridor.

He needed peace.

He needed fulfillment.

He needed her.

He slammed open the doors to his quarters. Natarle was there waiting for him, looking as lovely, as strong, as proudly, as he left her.

"Natarle…"

"He-Hello Kira, you did…a wonderful job back there. You saved Mwu and Lacus. You even brought back the Duel without shedding any blood." Natarle looked at the boy, nay man, with respect and honesty. "Athrun would be proud."

Kira rushed up and embraced her, kissing her, tasting this gentle woman's lips.

And Natarle? Natarle returned the kiss, loving how Kira felt, and forgetting all the pain he will go through when she abandons him…

**XXXXXXX  
**_**TO BE CONTINUED…  
**_**XXXXXXX**

Ah, another chapter done. It was actually a litter easier to write than chapter one. Hopefully the next will be even easier.

To continue with my essay on why G-Gundam is superior to Gundam SEED in every way, let us now discuss the main good guys of both series.

I have the complete G-Gundam DVD collection bought on sale by the Rightstuf, a great deal, so I have watched the entire series a dozen times. I have a keen grasp of all the characters and incites into their motivations and personalities. This makes me confident to state that all the SEED-Boys are just copycats of the G-Men. Let's compare them all one-by-one.

First let's start each series lead hero. Domon Kasshu and Kira Yamato. Now I'm not going to compare each character's badass-ness, but their personalities and growth. Both characters goals at the beginning of the series is to help someone they love. Domon has his dad and Kira has his friends. Both guys main enemy for the first half of the series is their brother. Domon has to fight Kyoji while Kira fights Athrun, a guy that pretty much is his brother. Both guys lose the Gundam they start out with for a bigger, more powerful model later. Domon loses Shining Gundam while Kira loses the Strike only to gain Burning (God) Gundam and Freedom respectfully.

Where they differ though is through character growth. Domon does a LOT of growing up in G-Gundam, shedding his arrogance, becoming stronger, and professing his love for Rain Mikamura. Kira though, doesn't. He doesn't grow up at all in the series. He's actually the only Gundam hero in history to not grow up. Amuro Ray changed from the rough and grouchy kid to a strong man, Seabook Arno changed from his innocent self to a mature man, Kou Uraki started out as a good nature soldier only to become bitter and obsessed with Gato. Heck, even Heero Yui, the most emotionally dead Gundam pilot ever, grew up some in the last episode of Wing where he smiled, got angry, and became very caring towards Relina. All Gundam heroes grow from who they started out as, except Kira. Kira started out as a guy who hated fighting and couldn't really think of a reason to continue. When Lacus handed him Freedom, I thought he went through growth with his desire to end the war, but in episode 50, Kira has a flashback to all the people asking him why he fights and that he's a traitor. So why does he fight? HE DOESN'T KNOW! HE DOESN'T MATURE AT ALL! So Domon comes out on top here.

Next is the main character's brother. Sai Saici against Athrun Zala. Both guys' goals are to make their father's dreams into reality. Sai wants to restore the Shoaling temple while Athrun wants to see his people live in a peaceful future. They both call the main hero their brother. They both have blown themselves up, one time against their "brother". Both have a conversation with their woman over why they must fight the girl's brother, Sai does this with Cecile about Hans while Athrun has one with Cagalli over Kira. Now here's the kicker: Sai came out about eight years before Athrun did. Dear God, Athrun's a…Sai Saici CLONE! And not even a good one at that! Sai had loads of personality quirks such as being a good cook, a tad perverted, and a good sense of humor. Athrun doesn't get any deeper. So Sai tops Athrun, giving us a score of G-2/SEED-0.

Now let's take a look at the most feminine Gundam pilot of each show: George De Sand and Nicol. Both are veeEEEeery feminine and can play the piano. That's it for Nicol. Now George's character goes much further. He's chivalrous like the knight he believes himself to be, but he's willing to turn traitor if it means fulfilling his honor. The man was all guts when he fought Chapman to learn the conspiracy over Sir Whitney's death and the assassination on Miss Marie Louis. Also this fem-guy can be MACHO! Remember the beating he took fighting Grand Gundam? Jesus, he's tough! George was even able to lift-ACTUALLY LIFT-that gigantic monstrosity so Chibodee can blow Chapman's head off! To use an analogy, George is to Nicol as the Raging White River Rapids are to a tiny creek. The score: 3 to nothing.

For the next discussion, let's bring in both series' resident gun-slinging wise-crackers: Chibodee Crocket and Dearka Amarfi. Hmmm, that basically described all their is about Dearka. The only notable thing he did in the entire show was defecting cause he fell in love with Mirallia, and the only reason he did that was because his toy sells were doing bad. Oy vey… Chibodee was sooOOOooo much more defined. Not only did he have a harem, but he was patriotic, brave, quite the crack-shot, and as smooth as Lex Luther's bald head. Chibodee's sharp shooting skills put anything Dearka had to shame. Was Dearka ever able to hit the Strike? I know the Gundam Maxter scored many hits on Shining Gundam. Jeez, talk about one sided… That's one of my biggest grips with the last twenty episodes of Gundam SEED. It took forever before someone would land a hit! Everyone would fire like a million shots but each one would keep missing! It was like watching the A-Team! Everyone kept missing! Were any of the Druggies ever able to SHOOT Kira or Athrun?! That crap makes SEED tame! So that's one more point for G and another missed one for SEED.

Now for the real warriors of the crew, Algo Gulskii and Yzak Duel. Now I know this is going to tick off you SEED haters, but I like Yzak. I think that out of ALL of the SEED G-pilots, Yzak's the only one that has a solid personality and never acts out of character. Sure he's violent, but he never acts it out on his friends unless they interfere with his fight, much how a Klingon would. And he's the only pilot that goes through character growth when he listens to Dearka and chooses friendship over fighting. Not only that, but Yzak was the only competent fighter in the last twenty episodes of SEED. Remember the Druggies? Even with the Freedom and Destiny, Kira and Athrun couldn't beat those one-dimensional baddies, but Yzak with his less-advance Duel was able to TAKE DOWN TWO OF THEM! Yzak was definitely the most efficient soldier in the last battle. He was able to take down 2 Gundams, stop several nukes from hitting Genesis, protect Strike Rouge, and keep Dearka from being killed. Jeez, he did more than every other guy there put together! Algo and Yzak have a lot in common. Algo also lives to fight and greatly appreciates his friends, but he does go out of his way to avoid killing civilians. Algo even grows in character a bit when he falls in love with Natasha.

My only grip with Yzak is his scar. I HATE those pencil-line scars! Why oh why couldn't he have gotten a massive burnt skin scar like the one Prince Zukko has in _Avatar: The Last Air-Bender_? NOW THAT'S A SCAR! I've decided to call this one a drawl. I award no points to either side since I found them both equally well done.

Okay let's bring in the mentor character to the show's main hero. I'm talking about Schwarz Broder and Mwu la Flaga. Both guys follow the hero around and tell him what's what. Schwarz was VERY strict with Domon. He beat Domon up in front of his woman, told him his skills suck, kept attacking him to force him to improve, stole his woman away to make Domon start appreciating her, and worst of all told Domon he was being a crybaby for not wanting TO KILL HIS OWN BROTHER! Christ! Saddam Hussein is more gentle than this guy! But despite all that, he truly cares for Domon and worries over him constantly, and because of his rough and even grueling training, Domon really improves. On SEED's side, there's Mwu…and he did NOTHING for Kira! Mwu was practically holding the kid's hand all throughout the show! How the hell was Kira suppose to toughen up when Mwu kept babying him?! In all the other Gundam series, there's always a guy that really treats the main hero real shitty to toughen him up. Amuro had Ryu Hosé and Bright Noah, remember how rough they were on Amuro? Ryu kept bitch-slapping him and Bright kept Amuro locked up even after he helped defend Whitebase from Ramba Ral because he deserted! Seabook had Col. Cosmos smacking him around and kicking him in the head to toughen him up! Kou Uraki had THREE assholes giving him nothing but problems, so he had to get better just to shut them up! Then there's Karen from 08 MS Team. Who here doesn't love that scene where she kick Sanders in the balls cause he's whining that he doesn't want to fight any more? She's my second favorite red-head to come out of Gundam cause she literally kicks a wussie's ass! And let's not forget the horrific childhood Heero Yui had to endure to become the stone-cold killing machine he is! Mwu kept Kira from being harmed and because of this, Kira couldn't mature. So that's another big ol' zero for SEED. The score is now 5 to 0.

Lastly there is the female pilot from the shows: Allenby Beardsley and Cagalli Yula Attha. Now Allenby has a solid character. She's tough, yet adorable and cheerful. And her origin is pretty straight forward: She was raised as a Gundam Fighter by her nation for as long as she could remember and eventually put through the Berserker Program. Now, I like Cagalli. I think she and Kira are a MUCH better match than Kira and Lacus, however she has a very unstable character foundation. When she first showed up, she was a spy, and a pretty good one. I really thought she was a male at first and I'm not saying that to be funny. But next she shifted character and became some sort of warrior princess. Then it seems like she's like Rinoa from Final Fantasy VIII, a naive yet determined princess who's trying to fight the corrupt system. Yet she changes again and becomes an emotionally wreck sister (making her Kira's brother was a BIG mistake!) The director really should have picked a foundation with her and stuck with it. Personally I would have made her more like Princess Jasmine from Disney's Aladin. Now SHE was a warrior princess (and what a hottie)! But alas, this is not so and thus I give this round yet again to G-Gundam.

Finally tally:

G-Gundam: 6

Gundam SEED: 0

So in terms of Gundam heroes, G-Gundam tops SEED. That's two categories which G does much better than SEED.

Next time I'll discuss which series' badguys are better. So until then, read and review!


	3. The Value of Trust

_**A Gundam SeeD fanfic – My Soldier, My Savior  
**__**First Draft by WDCain**_

_**Edited and Reworked by Spiritblade**_

Disclaimer: Gundam SEED isn't mine but I really wish it were. Could you imagine the possibilities? The enjoyment would be endless.

Greetings friends, WDCain is here to give you another chapter of the first full-length Kira/Natarle fanfic out there on the web. It's nice to get another chapter of this fanfic pumped out for the fans. I'll be honest and say MSMS is the best writing I've ever been a part of, though I admit that it is also the most challenging project I have ever taken in the fanfic profession. Not only do I have to carefully bring in the fantasy in this show, much like Star Wars, but I must keep it within the realm of reality. I always believed that the Star Wars series could have been done strictly in a magic/fantasy world like Tolkien's work and still work. I would like to think that this story could as well.

I'll be honest and say if it weren't for Spiritblade, you would be reading something totally different. Yet I am most proud of this story, which isn't surprising because it really is a spectacular story. Now the story I find the most fun writing would be either "Green With Evil" and "NGE Theater" because I can do whatever the H-E-Double Hockey Sticks I want. But I personally think that if we make things tougher on us, we do better.

**XXXXXXX  
**_**My Soldier, My Savior**_

_**Chapter Three:**_

_**The Value of Trust**_

**XXXXXXX**

When one is suffering or drowning in sorrow, they yearn to be pulled free from the hell they find themselves in. Saviors lift us up from darkness and bring us towards the light. They need not be flesh and blood but of thoughts and dreams. They teach us to overcome the pain. They teach us to look towards a brighter future, even though they cannot heal the scars left behind. Those scars will remain for as long as the individual lives, proof that he or she has been tested. But when the causes of those scars are made known, when the burden that gouged those scars into the body and soul of the individual are shared, good things can happen.

A bond is forged, a new road shown. An eternity promised. All this Kira Yamato saw when he stroked the cheek of Natarle Badgiruel. But those who are made blind by their hatred and fury can never grasp that hand which is extended to them. Those who would deceive their saviors for material gain will find their rewards to be a bitter one. Natarle had taken the teenager into her arms, hoping to soothe the pain he was forced to endure in order to protect the _Archangel_ and her crew. In that one moment of passion, she forgot everything Vice-Minister George Allster had told her. She felt free…and blessed. And yet, had she known that her actions would have reaped a bitter harvest, the dark-haired officer would have not done what she had.

But loyalty was an instrument often used by the mighty to control those beneath them – and many of these princes of the Earth were far from unskilled in its use. George Allster had outlined his plan to the young officer on how he planned to end the war and the reasons why its prolongation was detrimental to the Earth Sphere as a whole. And Natarle, loyal soldier that she was, born to a military family that had served in the EA Armed Forces for generations, did what she thought was right. If ZAFT and the PLANTs saw that the EA had the strength to fight its elite pilots and soldiers, it would be easier to bring them to the negotiation table and topple the hardliners on both the PLANTs and on Earth from power.

While the Vice-Minister's methods left much to be desired, in that it forced her to take advantage of his emotional instability brought about by Kira's killing his childhood friend, it was a small sacrifice in the face of the many that were – and are – being made across the battlefields of the Earth Sphere. But even the best laid plans could go awry. The moment the young Coordinator had run a hand across her face, Natarle felt desire sink her fangs deep. And she drank deep of the chalice she had denied herself for the two and a half decades she had been alive. It made her wonder why she had never done what most other girls did. Had she done so, she would have been more like Murrue and less of the embodiment of the ideal her family had wanted her to become. They were proud of her when she was promoted to the rank of lieutenant and was given a place aboard the EA's newest _Archangel_-class battleship as its First Officer. The ship was built in utter secrecy on Heliopolis as part of the G-Project set up by Admiral Halberton of the 8th Fleet. And it was on that colony that she would meet the last person she would ever expect to help turn the tide of the year-long bitter struggle between Earth and the PLANTs. She would never forget the shock she had felt when the same individual she had met only hours before descended from the cockpit of the Strike, the only G-Weapon (out of five) that had yet to be captured by ZAFT's elite strike teams. Nor would she forget the way her hand had reached for her gun when the Eagle of Endymion deduced that the boy who was more than half his age was a Coordinator. Had Major la Flaga not been in the way, she would have shot Kira Yamato then and there. Even if he was a citizen of a neutral country, he had one foot in the door of the enemy camp. Marry those reasons to the fact that he had seen and piloted a top-secret military weapon only strengthened her decision to shoot him.

Natarle had argued with Murrue and Mwu la Flaga over their decision to entrust the Strike to the young Coordinator. Better than the blonde ace try to pilot the experimental weapon than let a potential traitor do so. The Eagle of Endymion shot her idea down within seconds, claiming that the OS on the Mobile Suit was beyond his ability to master or control. Reality would teach Natarle that it cared little for what she and a million others like her believed or were taught.

The dark-haired officer had to give her blonde counterpart credit for being right about one thing: life loved screwing them over. She chuckled inwardly as she looked up at Kira Yamato, whose violet eyes made her blood run hot with reckless abandon. Never mind the fact that the puritans back on Earth would crucify her for thinking thus, but she looked forward to what was to come. Natarle wondered why many of the girls in his school had not made Kira their boyfriend. Bashful and kind, he would have been an attentive and caring lover.

"Kira…"

The teenager smiled as he kissed the older woman, who shivered at the tenderness of the gesture. It took Natarle a full minute to muster the will to break the kiss and push the teenager onto the bed. The latter's violet eyes widened in confusion, and he opened his mouth to speak. The dark-haired Earth Alliance officer put a finger on his lips, a saucy grin on her lips, "Just lie back and watch, Kira. I want you to enjoy this…"

She took a step back from the bed and unbuttoned her uniform's jacket, allowing it to slide off her shoulders. Beneath it, she wore a tight, dark grey military issue undershirt that clung to the lithe contours of her body like a second skin. Kira stared at the woman before him, unable to tear his eyes away from her. Natarle, for her part, felt embarrassed, yet thrilled as she continued to strip before the young man before her. She unzipped her skirt and pushed them down, revealing the panties she wore beneath. Now almost nude, Kira saw a whisper of Natarle's physical glory. Her body was lean and strong, hardened by the harsh training in the EA's military academies. She reminded Kira of a leopard, and those playful purple eyes that she fastened him with made her almost feline in its mischief.

So entranced was he by the sight that the young man did not notice the data-pad on his bed, and brushed it to the floor. He did not know that Natarle had brought the device with her, intending to use it at the very moment when he was unable to think clearly. But duty and country were the last things on Natarle's mind. All she could see was the young man staring at her in worshipful awe, and the promise of what was about to happen. The dark-haired Earth Alliance officer turned slowly allowing her young lover to see that which he would soon touch, before removing the tight shirt she wore from her body. She heard Kira draw in a deep breath as he ran his eyes over her body. She slid one leg on the bed-frame, causing him to exhale, her eyes an inferno of desire.

"Take it off, Kira," the woman whispered huskily, indicating the hip-high, black nylon stockings female Alliance officers wore as part of their uniform. It took a while for Kira to respond. He was mesmerized by the subtle curves of Natarle's thighs and the juncture that they led to. Gently, almost reverently, he placed his hands on the bands that secured the stocking to her leg, before pulling it down past her hip and calf. Natarle kicked it off and lowered her before the young Coordinator could touch it. The nervous look in his eyes made the older woman realize that he was terrified of her rejection.

She lifted the other leg, "Now this one…"

The look of quiet joy and furious desire in his eyes made Natarle's heart-rate skyrocket. Kira pulled the second stocking from her leg and when he was done Natarle stood before him naked save for her panties.

When his fingertips brushed against the bare skin of her leg, Natarle shivered. Kira trembled, his mind whispering softly that what he was looking upon was the one thing that he could only see in a fantasy. Natarle took another step back, swaying her body as she did so. She reached down and removed that final piece of clothing, allowing Kira to finally gaze upon her in all her glory.

It was a glorious sight, and his eyes ran over the full, yet firm, breasts to the lithe figure down to the dark-haired juncture between her thighs. She strode towards him, pushing Kira down onto the bed. The gentle Coordinator did not resist, wanting to taste his lover and feel her. Natarle was nothing like those women in the porn magazines that Tolle had often shown him. She was beautiful, yes, but that beauty was enhanced by the fierce sheen of health of her skin and the strength that training could give it. To Kira, Natarle was more real than those women. The scent of her skin was primal, awakening a latent urge to worship her for all the qualities that all women possessed. The soft, passionate moans she whispered that left her lips revealed the femininity that many thought absent. The touch of her fingers spoke of tenderness, her ability to give pleasure and soothe pain, which compelled Kira to kiss the nape of her neck.

And even as Kira did all this, Natarle's hands divested the young Coordinator of all his clothing. It did not take long, and Natarle soon found herself studying the athletic frame of her young lover in approval. Healthy, strong and virile, one part of her whispered playfully, her favorite kind! Kira, for his part, froze briefly when he realized that Natarle's body boasted wounds that had yet to heal, a testament of the life she led. It served to remind him that the woman he was holding in his arms was mortal…flawed, yet perfect. Natarle was not a flawless, porcelain doll, but a real person who had lived through horrors that life was capable of bringing to bear on those who least deserved it.

The next kiss that she graced him was intoxicating, and Kira felt his erect member press against her loins, seeking out that opening which promised pleasure and fulfillment. Natarle smiled, capturing in her mind that glow of starlight that burned in Kira's eyes, enshrining it in her memory for all eternity.

"Now…Kira, make me yours…"

**XXXXXXX**

When a rock strikes the surface of a calm pond, ripples are formed. On its clear surface on a starlit night, those same ripples touch the stars that are reflected upon it.

The first star blazes silver; the bright shining light that knows of evil and rejects it. The Star Princess mourns as she feels the Knight brought low by an evil which hungers to claim the latter as its own. For all the light she radiates, she could not pierce the darkness that had shrouded the Knight in its embrace.

The second star blazes across the heavens like a fiery sword, a meteor that does not die nor dim. The Sword Maiden clenches her fist as her ears catch the distant sound of a sword shattering. She could not run to his aid, not while the battle she fights prevents her from doing so.

And finally, the crimson star glimmers like shed tears as the Fiery Maiden sobs in the sky. For though flawed and selfish, the Knight has shown her a way home, paying the toll that was demanded of him willingly. Now that Knight fades away in the distance, and she watches him disappear.

And into the strong arms and soft, velvet wings of a treacherous Valkyrie does he fade.

**XXXXXXX**

Lieutenant Natarle Badgiruel woke several hours later, her body numb and warm with the experience of having been touched in a fashion that spoke of a surrender of body and soul. Her womb was drenched in Kira's seed, and its warmth spread sensuous tendrils through her body that caused her to shiver in ecstasy. She rose from the bed, her eyes falling on the data-pad that laid on the ground. Kira's thumb-print was prominent on it.

Mission accomplished.

Her stomach clenched as she realized the consequences of her actions, and it twisted as an inner voice praised her on a job well done. Unable to stay in the same room and gazing upon her slumbering lover without her conscience screaming in outrage, Natarle dressed quickly and left a room they will never share again. The first step she took out of that room would write a chapter of a betrayal of a young man who did not deserve such treachery.

**XXXXXXX**

The Fates are never loyal, treacherous to the end. They abandon all they stood by to be with their enemies before leaving both in bloody ruin. Peasant and King alike, all serve as mere pawns, all praying to uncaring deities that they will be given a small shred of mercy from those that have none. Both sides of the war believed that the war would not last long. The soldiers of the Earth Alliance believed that with their superior numbers would allow them to win the war, while the Coordinators believed that their superior war-weapons and enhanced abilities would bring them victory. Each felt favored by Fate.

Pages were written of each army's victory yet no book was devoted to one nation. Each page differed from the next, each victory belonging to the one vanquished before. The words on the book were written in the blood of the defeated, staining the crisp milk-white pages fabricated from the skin and bones of those had had failed to protect. One nation's victory would add another new chapter of strife to a book already made heavy by the actions of those who were mighty, yet lacking in foresight and wisdom. This vicious cycle would continue until one side broke the stalemate. And the instruments by which it would be done were completed when the PLANTs were taking the first steps to winning the war. Five swords were made, each one's power dwarfing all others forged before. Four were seized by the Coordinators, while the fifth was given unto one who had no wish to bestride the battlefield like the giant he was slowly becoming. The Fates laughed; they saw the irony and terrible beauty of an innocent being baptized in blood and fire, and bestow upon him power that thousands before him had prayed for over the countless millennia.

'_Let the galaxy burn,' _they spoke as one.

Patrick Zala, ZAFT's Supreme Commander, emptied the cup of water in one swallow before pouring himself another, remembering the stories told to him by the dark-haired, amber-eyed Natural teacher whose knowledge and insight surpassed his Coordinator protégés by far. '_War is a merciless beast without mercy. Woe unto those who believe themselves capable of mastering this Beast, for it refuses to be mastered, let alone shackled,'_ his teacher's voice echoed in the dusty corridors of his memory, _'You who would become Princes of the Earth must never forget this, lest you condemn your own flesh and blood to the pyre._'

How right his teacher had been. Patrick could almost see the latter staring at him from the dark corners of the room, his lips curved in a sardonic smile. You, that smile spoke, brought this upon yourself. And again, that demon was right. The last twenty-four hours had taken a visible toll on the ZAFT Supreme Commander. For the first time in a long time, the unflappable Iron Duke, as Patrick was known on both the PLANTs and on Earth, was a shadow of his former self. Managing and directing ZAFT was a heavy burden, but one that Patrick bore willingly and with pride. Not only was he fighting to protect his proud and noble people, but also to avenge his wife, who had died in the Junius-7 Massacre. Their marriage was far from perfect. His family's retainers knew how often he and Lenore quarreled about his inability to separate his professional from his personal life. They would always end with them sleeping in separate rooms.

The day he lost his wife in the nucleonic fires that destroyed Junius-7 was one Patrick would forever regret. He had been on Janurarius for an important meeting with several government officials when Lenore called in. His wife demanded to know why she had been left alone on the colony when he had promised that he would join her on their vacation. He tried to explain that the meeting he had been asked to attend had been an important one, and that missing it or sending someone to take his place was out of the question. His wife had ended the call with a dismissive snort, _"You have never changed, Zala. Your work comes before your family."_

Twenty minutes later he received a telegram from the Ministry of Defense that would change his life forever. And with it came a thousand questions, none of which had easy answers. Why did he fight with her when they had so little time together? Why did he never take the time to love her as any man would his wife? Why did he allow his son to serve in the military?

When he and Prime Minister Siegel Clyne arrived on the _Vesalius_ an hour ago, they were both greeted with the sight of the children. Siegel gave his daughter a hug while Patrick Zala could only stroke his dead son's pale skin as he lay in his coffin. It had been hard for Patrick to believe that his son's childhood friend had been the one to land the killing blow.

"The playing field has changed, Patrick," Siegel spoke quietly from across the table, "It is time we ended the war before it is too late."

Patrick Zala, Supreme Commander of ZAFT, looked up from the table. There were only three people in the room: himself, Siegel and Athrun's commander, Rau le Creuset. Holographic screens hovered over the empty seats, each bearing within its confines a face belonging to a member of the Supreme Council.

"End the war? Making peace with those monkeys is a mistake we will not live to make a second time!" the voice of Ludwig von Rhymer, who was the Director-General of the largest banking conglomerate and who held the position of Minister of Trade and Commerce on the Council, was rich with scorn. Siegel regarded the golden-haired man coolly. Despite the latter's beliefs, his abilities were not to be questioned. Ludwig had kept the economy of the PLANTs running in a way that made him the envy of his peers both on the colonies and on Earth.

"Ludwig my friend, what you say makes no sense. Please do not allow your anger to cloud your wise judgment." This came from Secretary of Administration Judea Muhammad, the lovely dark-skinned and haired Minister of the Interior, "Have you seen our losses from the last three months? Commander Crueset's Bloodhawk Elites have been all but massacred."

Rau le Crueset bowed his head slightly to Judea's vid-screen. "I do apologize for all that has transpired, Secretary Judea, especially in regards to Major Athrun's death and Lieutenant Joule's…erratic behavior."

"Has that little traitor been executed yet?" the gravelly voice of Grand Adm. Joseph Lebbowitz, Commander of the First Fleet, held in its timbre a tightly-chained thunderstorm. A master of war in all its forms, the grizzled admiral was a staunch supporter of the Clyne family. What Yzak had done had shaken him badly, considering that the son of Eliza Joule was not one given to rash acts despite his temper. He fired a look at the silver-haired senator, who refused to meet his eyes.

"We will deal with young Yzak in a fair and impartial manner, sir," Rau replied, "And need I point out that Pilot Joule is not a traitor. The only things he can be charged with are disobedience and reckless endangerment of a head of state – and the second can be debated over how much true power Princess Clyne possesses." For a brief moment, several of the men present glared at the masked Bloodhawk Elite commander. "Pilot Joule's only true crime is starting a fight that we would not allow him to finish."

"I still support hanging him," the First Fleet Commander repeated, "Even though the Prime Minister's daughter was not injured, Pilot Joule still lost the Duel to the EA. Good Lord! Can you all imagine the trouble we'll face if the EA managed to mass produce it? It would take full dozen GINNs to destroy it." His face turned to near-murder. "Siegel, Yzak not only endangered your daughter but he has hindered the entire war effort! He MUST be hanged!"

"Public execution is a savage's way." Siegel replied, "Coordinators: Humans with greater genetics and superior intellects compared to unaltered humanity." he stared down Grand Admiral Lebbowitz, "Superior. Intellects. We do not kill for vengeance or engage in genocidal slaughter or torture prisoners in hatred. We are better and so we must show mercy. It is time for peace talks."

On another vid-screen, a gorgeous young woman of Africa cupped her delicate chin. Her raven hair was knotted into a bun. She was dressed in a form-fitting snow-white pantsuit that did not hide her curves at all. "Besides Admiral, the EA does not have the financial resources to mass-produce perfect replicas of a G-Weapon on a large scale," she spoke with a deep and exotic accent. "I've noticed the EA industrialists have been buying large quantities of resources to mass-produce less advance versions of their Mobile Suits. My advisors believe they would on equal level with the GINNs."

The woman was Ororo Tutsi, an entrepreneur whose holdings extend from industry and arms-construction to medicine and pharmaceuticals. Currently she accounted for almost 25% of the economy of the PLANTs. Her financial marksmanship was so keen and precise; she practically sent economy of the EA reeling with her brinkmanship. It was a growing belief in the ZAFT Council that, while the Blue Cosmos launched the nuclear salvos upon Junius-7, economic factions within the Earth Alliance armed them with the bombs in an attempt to cripple the ZAFT economy.

The African woman sipped from a cup of exotic flavored coffee, "What we should be worried about is what if ORB aids them in the construction of more G-WEAPONS. You do realize it was ORB that drafted the blueprints for those five unique Mobile Suits, correct?"

Ludwig Von Rhymer nodded almost vigorously, "Yes it makes perfect sense. It's beyond the Naturals' abilities to design such powerful Mobile Suits. The EA must have made some back scratching with ORB so their Coordinator engineers would design the G-Weapons. It's the only way those savages could build such powerful weaponry."

"Publicly ORB has maintained its neutrality." Supreme Commander Patrick Zala spoke, his reason-sounding tone dulled. "The monarchy has outlawed several extremist political parties such as the Blue Cosmos from performing publicly. Backroom talks…have made some progress. ORB has stated they will offer the EA no more support if we remove several divisions away from the UAE, though they will not hold it against us if we deploy soldiers to dispose of guerrillas in the surrounding areas."

"Indeed, this raises a unique opportunity if we play our cards correctly," stated the Director of the National Organization for Information and Strategic Espionage, Kotaro Yi-Chan. A bald Chinese man without a single hair on his face dressed in a jet-black suit that matched his visor-like sunglasses which wrapped across his temple like a robber's mask. His cold demeanor and rigid movements made him appear almost mechanical. NOISE was in charged of intelligence acquiring and covert operations that were not told to the public. It was during one of their operations that they learned that _Heliopolis_ was housing EA military bases for the construction of Mobile Suits. "Relations between ORB and the EA have been strained due to the loss of the colony because of their decision to their acceptance of the EA military base. That has offered us an advantage."

Secretary Judea Muhammad nodded her delicate features. "It does complicate the situation. If more pro-war supporters or, the stars help us, Blue Cosmos members get elected to the EA Parliament then there is no way we could negotiate any type of peace settlement. Currently we've steadily been gaining ground on Earth but those Blue Cosmos fanatics are more than willing to bankrupt the EA just to build more Mobile Suits. And the Naturals do outnumber us."

"Remember: The EA elections will not only affect our politics but that of ORB's as well. More extremists in the Naturals' government would lead to bills that would damage ORB due to their support of their Coordinator citizens." Director Yi-Chan's demeanor never changed. "And that could lead them into allying with us against the Naturals. It may be in our best interests if Blue Cosmos wins the elections just to forge an alliance between ORB and ourselves."

The Minister of Trade nodded after a brief moment of consideration, "That would lessen the strain munitions development has placed upon the economy. With ORB's aid we could develop a fleet equal to that of the EA's in months instead of years."

Admiral Lebbowitz smiled craftily. "Our equal numbers and technological superiority would crush the EA. We could win this war before the year ends."

"You are wrong, Admiral," Madam Tutsi spoke nonchalantly. PLANT and EA's industry have become militarized. It would take ORB several months before theirs would be as so. At most they could only mass-produce general Mobile Suits and not hundreds of G-Weapons as you dream of. Victory would come not now but later." She ignored the admiral's angry glare and continued. "Regardless, I wasn't going to bring this up but with the loss of the Aegis and Duel, I feel we should postpone development of Justice and Providence for a more…devastating G-Weapon. Its function, simply put, is to kill. On a LARGE scale."

Rau le Crueset examined the African beauty. "And what are you calling this genocidal Suit?"

"Holocaust."

Rau allowed himself to smile.

**XXXXXXX**

An EA shuttle had entered the Archangel's hanger. It was becoming more an occurrence that Chief Engineer Murdoch was taken aback when he noticed the majority of his grease monkeys crowding around it.

"Okay, grease spots! Why aren't you working! Those replacement parts aren't going to put themselves in! It better be a _damn_ good reason you're all standing around gawking like castrated chickens! Spill the beans!"

"Sa-Sir! Eh-it's the Duel's new pilot!" the mechanic stammered like a newbie. "The Duel's pilot's here!"

Murdoch almost slugged him. "Big flipping deal! His machine's still a heap of scrap and he doesn't need you mudholes crowding him for an autograph! Now get your _rears_ in _gear_ and DO YOUR JOB!"

"Sir! You don't understand! It's Corporal Valentine! The nastiest killing machine right behind Kira and Major la Flaga! Do you **know** how many he's killed at the Battle of Edington?! This psycho's a living, breathing killer! We give him the soulless monster called Duel, space will be filled with corpses!"

"YEAH! Why else do you think the nickname the 'Genocide Valentine' came from anyway! It's cuz this evil fugger has killed more people than cancer!"

Rumors started flying left and right. Murdoch was getting whiplash looking back and forth between each screamer.

"I heard the reason why Valentine's still a corporal is because the generals realized they were dealing with someone way too crazy to be given any real authority in the army!"

"I heard it's because the Genocide Valentine killed an EA general because the man ordered the psycho to get a haircut!"

"I heard that some Senator's son just upped and _disappeared_" the one did air-quotes "because the kid badmouthed Corp. Valentine to his face!"

"IT'S ALL TRUE!" Another mechanic blurted "Massacre after massacre! We'll be helping a murder machine if we set 'em up with the Duel!"

"GOD HAS ABADONED US FOR LETTING SATAN'S SWORD JOIN OUR CREW!"

"Did you see the kill score from the Battle of Benagal? The maniac took down so many ZAFTies that their brass completely pulled out of South Africa just to _avoid_ the Ace?"

"They had to deforest an entire jungle to make enough coffins after that massacre!"

Murdoch slapped his forehead. "THAT'S JUST A WISETALE, WISEASS!" Then he had to bite his tongue from letting slip that it was just _half_ the jungle. He was on another ship there when that battle went down. Watching that Core Fighter shoot down PLANT craft one after another after another was like watching Kira's vicious side, if he even had one. "All that matters is we make sure the G-Weapons are ready every time." He pumped his fist into the air. "Now let's go greet this butcher!"

The shuttle docked, leading to the crowd growing eerily quiet. As its hanger doors opened, everyone took a step back, expecting the worst to step out. The metal slid, revealing the shadows inside. All the mechanics, including Murdoch, took some steps back to prepare to flee from the Godless horror about to embark on the Archangel.

"HOWDY Y'ALL! CORPORAL LYDIA VALENTINE REPORTING IN!"

A Texas cowgirl. God help them.

She fit the model to a 'T'. Fire colored freckles that match the beautiful golden blond ponytail that fell down her back. A healthy young Texan lass, she filled out her uniform very nicely; not that she didn't add her own personal touches. They included a ten gallon cowboy made from real hide, barbed burrs attached to the heels of her boots, and a giant gold sheriff star over her right breast. And what a set she had! Hers were even larger than Capt. Ramius!

She flashed the pitcrew a big ol' grin. "Now, can any of y'all tell me which ways the Captain? I gots to give 'em my transfer papers!"

Murdoch numbly pointed at the exit door on a catwalk above.

"Golly jee thank ya! I just can't wait to ride the saddle you all's building for little ol' me!" Lydia leapt up through the zero-Gs to the high catwalk, giving the pitcrew an amazing glance of what massive mammaries look like in zero gravity.

**XXXXXXX**

Kira slowly stirred awake, feeling more whole then he had in the last three months. Naked and covered only by the grey blanket in all the bunkers aboard the Archangel, he felt the empty space Natarle had left behind. Yet he did not feel ashamed that she had left.

Natarle's most prominent trait was her sense to duty. He knew that she had duties to perform as the Archangel changed shifts. She had to aid Captain Murrue in arranging and performing the daily chores it takes to manage a battlecruiser.

She would return to him soon.

Kira gave a dreamy smile. He was in love.

A shy boy, he never could flirt with girls as Tolle would often do to evoke a growl from Mirallia. Nor could he write letters of poetic wonders as Sai would when he wooed to Fllay. He even lacked the initiative to watch or read those grandiose materials that portrayed physically exaggerated women as Kuzzey did when no one looked.

Kira simply lacked the drive to pursue a woman as his friends could. There had only been three women that had made an impression upon him before he found Natarle.

The first, he is guilty to admit, was Fllay Allster, the fiancée to his friend Sai. As Kira was shy, Fllay was determined. She always knew what she wanted and would not settle for leftovers. She had a confidence that drew people to her and knew it. Not greedy, simply tenacious: She would never give up or let go.

The second was the gentle Coordinator princess, Lacus Clyne. Though he has only known her for less then three days, he had never met such a gentle and caring soul. She loved all and cared nothing about small differences. If there was ever a woman who could end all prejudice, it was her. She would never allow hatred to last.

And the third was the golden-haired, tawny-eyed girl he had met prior to the destruction of _Heliopolis_. Though he had only known her for moments, Kira was struck by her sheer courage and conviction. She was horrified that the G-Weapons were being constructed. She desired peace but would fight against war. She was like him: She wanted peace.

Giving his heart to Natarle made Kira realized how much he needed love, how much it was a vital part to life. Natarle gave that to him. For that he would always be grateful.

He just wished that Athrun was still alive so he could tell him.

Athrun.

Kira had always believed that when he would marry, Athrun would serve as his best man as he would for him. They would watch over the other's children.

Now that would never be.

Kira would never wash his hands of his blood, but as Natarle had told him what mattered was that Kira must never lose fail those he care for. If he gave into the despair, he would. Natarle had shown him that.

As long as he fought to protect those he cares for, Athrun would smile from his place among the stars.

**XXXXXXX**

All Yzak saw when he looked at the stars was his own shame. He was locked in a cold metal cell with a bunk and a window into space. There was no light save from the stars. Shadows were what hid him. The cold darkness and hunger assaulted him in his prison.

Yzak Joule had always thrived upon challengers, to show his skill and prowess at every opportunity. Early at his childhood academy many children heckled him as the only child of a powerful Senator in the House. Several bloody noses later no one dared ridiculed him. He would NEVER accept being treated as weak or as a coward.

Enlisting in the service after the day so many Coordinator brothers were needlessly slaughtered was the moment when he knew he had begun his destiny. This war is what was meant to be: Destiny. He is just and the Naturals are unjust. They seek only to slaughter the Star Children as they toil among the rotting Earth. Yzak had made it his destiny to wipe out as many Natural soldiers as he could.

It was his honor to do so.

When the Bloodhawk Elites, the pride of ZAFT, invaded the unfaithful ORB colony _Heliopolis_ to capture the G-Weapons, Yzak finally knew he had the power to realize his destiny. All that stood in their way was one lone G-Weapon that had managed to escape with a single crimson and alabaster battleship.

Never before had Yzak felt so humbled and humiliated in his life.

That cursed Strike and the single Core Fighter had not only managed to survive against countless encounters against the pride of ZAFT's military but had managed to all but slaughtered his closest comrades. These were the men and women Yzak proud to stand beside and they were gone, killed by, unbelievable, a novice according to Commander Crueset's intelligence.

Yzak could never swallow that and so he fought against the Strike with all he had.

And failed every time.

This was what burned at Yzak's soul. He could almost handle that there existed a pilot more skilled than he, but not one whose capabilities surpassed the whole of the Bloodhawk Elites, much less than one who had never piloted a Mobile Suit before.

The only time Yzak had ever come close to destroying the Strike was in their first encounter; yet Athrun, his superior, saved the Strike. That was when Yzak begun having murderous thoughts about his commander.

Then came the battle where Athrun was lost and his powerful G-Weapon captured by the Strike. The strength of the Bloodhawks had rotted away at that moment. Most no longer wished to continue fighting. Only he and his closest friend, Dearka Elsman, still had the spirit to fight. Nicole Armafi was dead to any outside force. Even the command staff decided to be cowards and accept the handouts of the Earth Alliance government.

While Yzak had seen many warriors killed in battle, this was the death of honor.

He did the only thing he could to redeem what little honor he had left: Commit treason.

Yzak knew going in that even if he won, he would never pilot a Mobile Suit again. He would be tried and most likely executed, but that did not bother him. With the Strike dead at his hands, honor would be satisfied.

But he still failed, and worst, his Suit was taken back to the Naturals who will use the machine to murder many more Coordinators.

It was over. All that remained was to end it.

"Yzak?" The door to his cell was open. "It's Dearka. They let me bring you your supper."

Dearka looked rather sad and remorseful, knowing it would be the last time they would probably ever see each other. He wanted to…Dearka didn't know what he wanted to do. Console Yzak? Hurt him?

…No. He did not want to harm his closest friend no matter what he had done.

When Dearka brought the wayward samurai back to the _Vesalius_, they were greeted with a host of screaming superiors and several soldiers ready to dismember the one who nearly killed their princess. It had taken the soothing words of Princess Lacus, who had come strolling into the hanger, to quince their fury.

Dearka had never seen her in person and knew her only from how Athrun described her. His words for her were so angelic and pure that Dearka always thought it was just puppy love.

But watching her speak, hearing her words, it was impossible to feel anger or tears. With just a few words, all those men bowed their heads and asked for her forgiveness, which she readily gave away, meaning every lovely siren word. It was impossible to bring hate in her presence.

Lacus then only looked at Yzak and said she bore him no malice or anger, only forgiveness. With that she took her leave.

The Buster pilot turned his despondent friend over to several armed soldiers who led Yzak to a holding cell. Dearka wanted to go with them but knew he had to make his report first. As expected the command staff were screaming at him for allowing the Strike to take the Duel back to the small EA fortification several sectors away. Yet Captain Crueset arrived and reprimanded the command staff!

Dearka had never seen such courage in an officer before. The others balked at Rau as he sternly told them that Pilot Elsman had made the correct decision regarding his encounter with the Strike. The Buster was best suited for long-range assaults. Engaging in close-combat with a Suit with superior speed and mobility was not just ignorant, but suicidal. Captain Crueset even stated that if any blame should fall upon someone it should be him for not heeding Dearka's warning several hours ago.

The young Gundam pilot was dismissed. He left under a very controlled pace; wanting to check on his closest friend was the only Dearka had on his mind.

And now, seeing Yzak so humbled had made Dearka feel it was due a part of his own fault. If he simple aimed more carefully in their first battle, Dearka could have destroyed the Strike right then and there along with its pilot.

The pilot…

Seeing that young man destroyed any presumptions Dearka once had about him. The Bloodhawk Elites were the absolute cream of the crop of ZAFT's military might. They were the best of the best and that is why they had the most powerful Mobile Suits. They all knew how dangerous the Eagle of Endymion was: how he had shot down a dozen GINNs during the Crimson Dawn of Beijing.

That battle over China's capital had been where Mwu la Flaga had shot down so many ZAFT Suits that the skies itself were said to be on fire. How at the battle of Banda Sea in Philippine's south-east, he had managed to fight against ZAFT's specialized underwater GOUFs without the aid of his sensors. Dearka always bragged that he couldn't wait to shoot him down with his Buster, bringing cheers from his teammates and a glance from Captain Crueset that he never could distinguish.

It was because of the Eagle that the Bloodhawk Elites were formed: To counter the greatest the EA had. And it worked. Any pilots showing exemplarity skills were targeted and put down. Until _Heliopolis_, they had never tasted victory.

Until _Heliopolis_…

And now…the Bloodhawk Elites are nearly all but finished, their commander dead, Nicole in a near catatonic state, the command staff had ordered him to comply with the enemy, and his partner Yzak was under lock-and-key.

War was not supposed to be like this. It wasn't meant to be so miserable and unhappy.

"Yzak…" Dearka struggled to find the words. "…it shouldn't be like this…"

Yzak's response was a dead hush. "But it is, Dearka. I am no longer a hero….I am no longer a warrior…all I am… is nothing…"

"Na-now listen, Yzak…your picture isn't that black!" Dearka stammered, trying desperately to bring back his friend's life. "Princess Lacus is still alive and she's not begrudging you. I really think I can ask her to convince the command staff to not…decommission you with an unhonorable discharge…"

The silver-haired space samurai only shook his head in dejection. "It…is the end…of my time Dearka…I will never fight again. I will never have honor again." He turned towards the Buster's pilot, his first sign of life. "Dearka…I will always value your friendship. No matter what, remember that."

"Now Yzak, we got many more nights of boasting left. You'll see…"

The intercom buzzed. "Pilot Dearka Elsman: Please report to the briefing room. Pilot Dearka Elsman: Please report to the briefing room."

Dearka smiled like he had always before a mission to his downcast friend. "Time to head out, Yzak. I'll shot down some Naturals for you. I'll hurt them so bad that they'll think YOU were piloting the Buster."

Yzak smiled back, more gently this time. "You do that. Oh, Dearka?"

Dearka looked back as he opened the celldoor. "Yeah, Yzak?"

"Tell my mother…I'm grateful that you and she would always tolerate me."

Dearka looked at him strangely but nodded. "Anything."

The cell clicked as the heavy metal door locked, leaving the fallen Coordinator alone in his prison.

Yzak looked at his dinner. It looked like broiled chicken and several pieces of cold vegetables, all artificial soy-food that everyone eats in this era. Yzak dumped it off his ceramic place and in a quick motion he struck the lower half against the metallic floor, breaking it into a perfect semicircle with sharp edged.

It was no tanto, but it was enough.

**XXXXXXX**

Back on the Archangel, Adm. Halliburton was sipping a cup of chestnut coffee with a woman that fascinated him on many different scales.

Murrue Ramius: A brilliant field leader and manager who headed the EA facility on _Heliopolis_ and found herself in the middle of a star-written legacy. All her people died during the assault on the Colony. Instead of grieving, she showed her backbone by climbing into the Strike G-Weapon in a desperate attempt to counter the ZAFT Suits. What more, she told an even more unique young man into the cockpit to protect him despite that action counteracting her orders to keep the G-Weapons a secret.

Murrue had even allowed herself to be burdened with commanding the Archangel so Major Flaga could aid the Coordinator child in battle. Upon the Captain's Seat she learned the burdens of command and never bulked. She showed her motherly side when the Star Child's friends when they asked for the chance to help and roared when any subordinate would disrespect her or the child who guarded them.

Both her duty and her humanity came first with her.

What a fascinating woman.

"Captain Ramius… what you have accomplished is the stuff of legends."

"Thank you, Admiral. I admit sometimes I feared I would break. I mean, not only did I have to worry about the PLANT cruisers hounding us and the maintenance of the Archangel but I…" she breathed a tired sigh that no one so young should "…you have no idea how many crewmembers hated Kira when he first came aboard. I honestly thought there would be a mutiny at times. But…Kira showed them. He showed them just how…human…Coordinators are." She laughed slightly. "You should see him blush if you give him a compliment. It's so…innocent. He's so innocent."

"I really must meet this young man." Halliburton replied with a jolly smile. "He sounds like the type that we should all be like."

Murrue's turned to a frown. "Sir, please tell me you won't try to get him to enlist. He's done too much for us to be asked that. He's already sacrificed his friend for your fleet."

"Murrue, war always take away friends. When it keeps happening everyday we start getting desperate," the Admiral sighed, crestfallen and tired. "That's why there are laws to keep us from doing horrible things like giving minors arms while no training and sending them to the frontlines." He eyed her knowingly. "We both know the consequences of forcing children on the frontlines."

"I'm familiar with crimes against humanity. Forcing children into taking up arms against foreign powers is cruel and been illegal for the EA for two hundred years. The only reason ZAFT gets away with it is because they lowered the enlistment age due to a Coordinator's augmented physique and mental conditioning."

"Murrue, you have no idea how happy I am you made it out alive and even fulfilled your mission without putting any of Kira's friends in battlefield conditions. That would have ended your career and stained the EA military as did Captain Moses Chanukah and Lieutenant Ryo Jesús of the battleship Blue Queen."

Murrue frowned, a bitter taste in her mouth. "The shame of the EA military. I remember their trial from last year. Both were found guilty of war crimes, dishonorably discharged, and then hanged after their deeds came to light."

"Yes, we all know the story: ZAFT learned we had a secret factory developing advance jets in Anchorage and they attacked the city to end production. Captain Moses brought the few remaining models onboard the battleship Blue Queen to transport them to an EA base in Alaska. Except for Lieutenant Jesús and a few enlistees, his entire crew was killed in the raid. Finding he had no other options, Moses brought onboard orphans and refugees to manage the ship; a situation much like yours, Captain Ramius."

"I am _nothing_ like him!"Murrue snapped. She quickly realized that she was yelling at her superior. "Forgive my tone, Admiral. I forgot my position, but I do not appreciate comparing me to Moses and Jesús. I recall the televised interviews with the children he forced into hell. They told the reporters everything. The horrors, the abuse; if they argued or complain they were beaten and when ZAFT attacked they were given guns and told to fight to the death. Kira only-"

"Murrue, calm down." Halliburton beckoned gently, now understanding just how sensitive this topic was to her. "I've read your's and Major la Flaga's transcripts: Kira Yamato and only Kira Yamato agreed to help in the defense, and only the defense, of the Archangel. You never sent the Strike on search & destroy ops or beat the boy when he complained, which according to your accounts he never did. Quite mature of him, I must say."

"Kira is a gift from God. He and the Major are the only reason why we're having this conversation. I would _never_ think of hurting him! He only helped because so many lives were at risk!" She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. "He wasn't put into the STRIKE at gunpoint as Moses did on the Blue Queen. I never armed the kids and sent them out on the frontlines like Moses did before ZAFT captured him. Now _don't_ compare me to him."

The last sentence was forceful but not demanding. This caused the older soldier to calmly touch her hand, reassuring her that he understood. "I never did. I only mentioned that you both were in the same situation and how proud of you I am for making the better choice." He breathed deeply, unable to keep the conversation away from this subject. "Moses couldn't. He kept heading down the same course, putting those kids into greater and greater danger, losing more with each battle. He nearly made it to EA territory if it wasn't for that ZAFT fleet that ambushed him and seized his ship."

"I remember watching the footage of the children. They were weeping, so happy finally being freed. The ones left in one piece, that is. I admit that even I felt shame for my uniform seeing the ZAFTies pull out boys and girls missing arms and legs, all from Moses and Jesús forcing them to fight."

"They were sick men," Murrue said bluntly. "I don't see any reason why you won't drop this topic."

"The reason I am so tenacious is that I knew Moses when I taught at the Academy. He was my top student. In fact, I personally recommended him to be put in charge of the _Blue Queen_."

"So you feel guilty? Is that it, Admiral?"

He leaned in closer and when Murrue looked into his eyes, she saw a weariness that would break most men. "I only feel disappointment for the young captain. He was in a horrible situation and thought he found a solution but ended up disgracing his command, his ship, and his uniform. He corrupted his first officer and even disgraced the uniform. Moses and Jesús hurt our country worst than any ZAFT sortie ever could."

Murrue flinched as the more rage and anger flooded his eyes. This was a true fury that she would never have expected such a dignified man to have.

The admiral forced himself to relax seeing he was discouraging her. "I'm upset that I have to put you in a similar position that Moses was in. I have to order you to encourage Kira to enlist."

"Admiral…" she trailed off, showing how distasteful that was.

"Just try, Captain" he said her rank but gently. "He could save a lot of lives if he enlisted. It could even lead to the end of the war."

"By killing his own kind," Murrue said bluntly.

"You are fortunate that I don't mind occasionally explaining my orders to subordinates." Halliburton had to set her straight. "The fallout of Moses' trial was a disaster. The military was shown to be nothing but a collection of inhuman child abusers and was made the ridicule of every liberal political group on earth, despised by ZAFT as the magnum opus of Natural corruption, and ORB's people see us so evil that their king had to accede to their demands to have ORB stay neutral. It caused that much damaged. But if word got out that a Coordinator, especially one of already enlistment age, willingly signed up with us then the EA would be shown as making inroads and progressive change; which would change how PLANT and ORB view the EA. And if ORB changes its stance on neutrality then-"

"They could force the PLANTs to the negotiating table." Murrue whispered, astonished with the admiral's keen insight. "That's brilliant, sir."

He gave her a kind smile. "I didn't get this rank just from my pretty face."

"I think you're much more than pretty." Murrue smiled coyly.

Halliburton had the grace not to be embarrassed. "Murrue…I like to think of myself as a good person and I know asking him to enlist, after recent events, is shallow…but I am a soldier first and I cannot allow such… power to go unused" he wanted to say talent but felt the word was lacking "at least not without asking him to join us."

Murrue shook her head. "He's too sweet for war. Even now, I feel so…wrong…for ever asking him to be a part of it. But he did. He did what was asked of him. It's time to let him live like he was meant to."

Halliburton sighed like an old man. "A part of me hopes that he does." He took a puff on his old wooden-pipe given to him by his staff when he earned Captain's bars. "People like Kira are what is needed to end wars, and not just from a military prospect. He has shown a dedication, a loyalty that would make me proud to know him. I can only imagine how fortunate his friends are to have such loyalty to him."

Murrue relaxed as the conversation drifted away from recruiting Kira. "I'll never forget how touched I felt when they all volunteered to be my bridgecrew. I thought they did it as on a wild whim to see the action." She chuckled softly. "A part of me expected them to freeze when the fighting broke out. All three of the boys nearly did. It was Mirallia who always stayed on track and kept them focused; and not only does she stay cool as a rock on the bridge but she responded so well with many of the other refugees. You have to feel proud of Mirallia. I think she was the one who matured the most."

"Sounds like she'll be quite like a certain Captain I know when she grows up." Halliburton added with a smirk.

"I was never that gentle or determined at that age, sir." Murrue downplayed the complement. "I was more like Tolle in all truth. At that age I was headstrong and too tenacious for my own good. But I managed to learn some patience once I entered the service. I wish I could say the same about Tolle. That boy will fight at a drop of a hat if you insult or pick on one of his friends." She breathed tiredly upon remembering the sheer number of incidents he was involved with. "Too many times I had to have guards pry Tolle off a soldier who said the wrong thing about Kira within ear-range. I can see why Kira values their friendships so much. I just wish Kuzzey had a bit of Tolle's spine. He is without a doubt one of the meekest boys I've ever met. Unless he changes his way and learn to stand up for something, I don't see him making much of himself."

The Admiral took another puff. "What about the two aristocrats you had onboard? Sai Argyle and Fllay Allster. I'll be honest and say I'm expecting them to turn out to be pampered brats."

Murrue had the grace to look embarrassed. "I thought the same too. You know, when I learned that I had held the heir of the Argyle family at gunpoint I had visions of my discharge and imprisonment dancing through my head. The future did not look bright for me then." She at least had the grace to smile at that joke.

"Not to forget he's the future son-in-law of the Allster clan. I must admit Murrue, threatening to shoot the firstborn son of the EA's most influential family of industrialists is not something I would recommend. The military couldn't officially hold you in the wrong for protecting the secret of the G-Weapons but the backers of politicians have a mighty long reach." The older commander silently thanked the stars that Sai showed his maturity by not threatening this wonderful woman.

"Sai is definitely the leader of the group. He has that charisma in him that just draws people to him. And while on the Archangel he's grown too. When he first came aboard he had quite a chip on his shoulder. Once when Kira was practicing with a battle simulation, he and his friends started to see who could score higher like it was some sort of arcade game. Sai would not accept coming in third place behind Kira and Tolle. He's a bit more receptive to those around him now. Seeing people die can have that effect on people. I can imagine him becoming quite a leader in ten or fifteen years."

"And his fiancée? Fllay Allster? How did she adapt to serving the military?" The man pondered. "Did she grow as well?"

Murrue's voice became downcast and she spoke with pity and shame. "No. At first I thought her to be a spoiled heiress but now…now I see her as another genetic racist. Blue Cosmos trash. She simply sees Coordinators as wrong, that simple. She isn't just an ignorant girl. I've heard of her insulting Princess Lacus for her race even in front of Kira. Fllay has even publicly stated that she believes in most of the policies of the Blue Cosmos."

"I've heard of what happened on the bridge." The gentleman commander said dejectedly. "Holding such a sweet and cheerful girl at gunpoint, even in times of war, is just wrong. It's rage like that that births wars."

"She would have done it, sir. I saw the look in her eyes. If Kira hadn't ended the fighting then, Fllay would have killed the girl…and, I know, would never regret it." Murrue swallowed, praying what she says next to be true. "But when Kira…screamed out on the battlefield…something changed inside Fllay as she held Lacus while they cried. I…I can't put it in any other words."

Halliburton had to wipe his brow of sweat as memories of THAT battle came were remembered. "Several of my most experienced soldiers said they felt the same…force…that Lacus and Fllay had. I think that many men and women have changed because of him."

"Do you…think peace has just begun?"

"In the hearts of the soldiers? Yes. But in the minds of the leaders, no. All Allster could talk about on the trip to rendezvous with the Archangel was what we need to do to force PLANT to the negotiating table, with benefits fitting him." He sighed as he felt the weight of the universe's troubles. "You have no idea how…unreasonable… the policies of the Earth Alliance Parliament are. I fully believe that there could have been a treaty to end this war months ago if several greedy politicians weren't in charge…and certain…radical politicians."

Captain Ramius felt her stomach tightened. "Blue Cosmos?"

Halliburton nodded grimly. "Its political leader, Maruta Azrael, has been strengthening ties with Parliament and buying friendships. So far the only real opposition to him is Vice-Minister Allster, who also supports the war. Politic Power is being fought over by a neo Hitler and a cunning Caesar."

Murrue paused and looked around her office for possible spies in reflex. "That is something I've been meaning to ask you about, Admiral Halliburton. It seems that the Vice-Minister has been taking several steps that I find to be undermining to my crew and to the ship's very chain-of-command."

"That sounds like Allster. The man refuses to believe there are things he has no right to do." He offered a tiny laugh. "What has he done that has been hindering your operations, Captain Ramius?"

Murrue chose her next words carefully, avoiding more emotional responses and settling upon more precise factoids. "Allster has made several rulings that have nearly destroyed my command staff. I am unable to relay direct order to my Chief Mechanic while he works on the Duel, my Second-Officer is on vacation time, and Major la Flaga isn't allowed back on the Archangel until he completes training with the Aegis." She swallowed to hold back a building anger. "And this was all done over my head."

Murrue saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "It appears that I need to remind the Vice-Minister just what his position is aboard warship, no matter what Alaska entrusted him with."

The Admiral watched as the lovely captain tried to shake off waves of discomfort. "I feel as if I'm the victim of some sort of conspiracy here. I understand why he dismissed my volunteer bridge staff but for some reason Lt. Badgiruel believes that they stepped down willingly. I've also learned Natarle has been meeting with the Vice-Minister frequently since he came aboard yesterday, moreso than I have. And what I've learned from my new communication's officer is that Allster has ordered all channels to be wiretapped for his remaining time aboard my ship. I try to set up an atmosphere of trust here, Admiral Halliburton. I do not like nor understand why all these decisions have been made."

"That doesn't add up, Captain." Suddenly all suspicion left the Admiral as he suddenly shifted into his typical warm and friendly persona. "Oh, he's probably just asserting himself as the alpha male. He just wants to be top dog everywhere he goes. Don't fret over it. Now if you will please excuse me, I have several people to meet with over the Law and Bernard." Halliburton stood from his seat in Murrue's office. Before he left he gave Murrue a reassuring smile. "Again, don't worry about Allster, Murrue. He's probably just flexing his political muscles so everyone will think he's in charge. Another 24 hours or so and he'll be out of our hair and back in the Alaska Parliament where he can do nothing important."

Murrue had to stifle a giggle as the Admiral winked and left.

In the hallway Halliburton returned all salutes given to him by the military personal. He turned down a flight of stairs and went down another corridor into the quarters that stored all the refugees from _Heliopolis_. There were certainly a lot of MPs and guards roaming the halls. While security was important when dealing with so many civilians aboard such a battleship, the number seemed a little exaggerate.

These were not enemy personal. They were just poor frightened folks who lost their homes and livelihood when their home was destroyed. For three months they were crammed in a ship, forced to obey strict military rules, and forced to depend upon strangers to keep them safe from PLANT missiles and bullets. Even now after months of constant fear and dread when reinforcements arrive, they are watched by vigilant soldiers who are all heavily armed. Of course this scared them.

Allster just wants to show everyone who's boss by issuing inane orders. The sooner that man was back in Alaska the sooner things would start settling down. Politics have no place on a clockwork ship.

Brave people are what have a place.

"Excuse me there soldier. What room are the four teenagers who volunteered for bridgework in?"

"Admiral Sir! That room sir!"

Halliburton looked to the room where the young soldier was pointing. There four guards standing right outside the door with all their attention focused on keeping those within. They looked ready to shoot anyone who dared step outside.

He marched over there. The quintet of soldiers saluted in reflex as they saw a very high ranking officer charging at them.

"Admiral Sir!" All four shouted simultaneously.

"Ease up soldiers. There is no need to be so vigilant here," he warned. "These kids helped keep this ship functioning. They deserve respect. Not to be treated like prisoners."

"Sir! We are following Vice-Minister Allster's orders! We were specifically told not to allow anyone in or out of their room until we receive orders!"

"Does that include me?" He shot them a warning glare, one that they apparently got.

"Go right on in sir!" They all stepped out of his way and with a salute let them through.

Adm. Halliburton strode pass them, already thinking how to tell Allster to stop issuing ignorant orders. He entered the room and slammed the door behind him.

The four soldiers all shared a worried look. Halliburton was a great leader and you didn't want him angry at you. Suddenly the entire corridor shook as a violent outburst was screamed.

"HE WHAAAAT?!"

The four jumped to position as the Admiral slammed the door open and strode through the hall with a look of absolute and unadulterated fury written in his features. Never in the entirety of his life had he ever seen such a manipulative bastard as George Allster. How could a father use his own child like that?!

**XXXXXXX**

'_Am I a bad parent? I put my own son on the front lines. I have to be.'_

This thought had been running through Senator Eliza Joule for the last twelve hours. She had arrived on the _Vesalius_ along with Siegel and Patrick, two fathers that did not look well. Both mother and fathers did not feel well as they approached the battlecruiser.

Once aboard Eliza watched as Siegel stroked his daughter's hair, whispering that he was glad she was safe, and Patrick looked disparate as he behold his dead son as his bodybag was carted off of the shuttle.

The three parents all knew what had happened. Athrun was dead, apparently killed by his best friend, which shocked Eliza because she knew how all those close to Athrun valued him. The boy's charisma was practically inhuman. Anyone in his presence seemed to be absorbed by his justice and courage. You couldn't help but admire him.

The news reports of him and the Bloodhawk Elites made idols out of them to the children of PLANT. They saw him as a hero. So many young men enlisted just to be like their warrior prince.

Athrun was a true leader. He seemed the perfect match to Princess Lacus. He is—was—brave, determined, and honorable. He never balked at his duties and always did what he thought was right. He was a good son and he was dead.

But his death wasn't due to the Zala family. It was only a travesty of war. Patrick and Melissa raised him right. He could have used his political power to remove Athrun from service but did no such thing. He respected his son's decision to fight to protect fellow Coordinators. Even though his child was now with his mother, Patrick had raised him right.

If Patrick Zala was respected as a father, Siegel Clyne was the very model that parents strove to emulate. His daughter was angelic in her beauty and kindness. Lacus Clyne was idol to billions and what all parents, even Naturals, told their children to strove for.

She had never shown disrespect but never balked when against one who is wrong. The princess would never boast her opinion but when one looked upon her, one could tell that she stood for peace. You felt compelled to love her.

Siegel Clyne and his wife had sired an angel that graced all who meet her. Only the vilest of hatred could wish her harm. This was what compelled so many members of the Blue Cosmos to wish her dead and to write so many death threats.

And most marvelous of all was that Lacus only felt pity for those men and women of the hate-group.

Lacus would pity them.

Athrun would fight to abolish their hatred.

Yzak would simply behead them.

It wasn't that Eliza's child was a violent psychopath, far from it. Yzak always believed that insults must never be tolerated, whether it is towards himself or his friends. He always possessed a fundamental view on what was right and what was wrong.

Yzak had once accepted the surrender of an EA shuttle-crew of technicians and engineers after single-handedly destroying their escort of Core Fighters. He led them back to the _Vesalius_ where his lieutenant decided to strike one of the tech-heads in an effort to install some fear. Yzak then promptly pulled out his pistol and shot the officer in the leg.

While the lieutenant was rolling around grasping the bullet graze, Yzak told him that if he ever did that again without provocation, he would die.

The only thing that saved Yzak from an immediate court marshal was that Siegel Clyne had heard of it and ordered the procedures to stop. Captain le Crueset even put Yzak in for a recommendation, saying he admired Pilot Joule's emotions and response. Never had Yzak apologized or regretted his actions.

'_Am I a bad parent? This is how I raised him so I have to be.'_

That was the type of person her son was, the way she raised him: to be strong in his beliefs and independent. He had never picked upon other children as a bully, rather choosing to stand up to every bully he found. Even scholastically he refused to accept charity due to his mother's position. He wanted to be his own man.

And where did that get him? In a prison cell for endangering the kindest girl who has ever lived.

Is it because of her? Should she have strived harder to curb his desires for honor? Should she have taught him to hold his emotions back?

How should she treat him now? His blunder nearly killed Princess Lacus and delivered the Duel back into the EA!

But is that her fault or his?

She spent his childhood away from her working in the senate. What type of mother would do that?

Whatever her answer, she would best be quick about it. She was approaching her son's cell.

Eliza took a deep breath and ushered to opened the cell door.

And saw her baby doubled-over as blood and intestines slipped through the massive opening in his stomach. A bloody semicircle of ceramic was nearby his paling form.

Her shrill alerted the guards down the corridor as she dove to her child.

"Yzak! Yzak!" She shook her baby and in an insane attempt to pull his intestines back in.

No no no no NO NO NO NO NO!

Her child rolled his now dull eyes to her, pale as his skin and whispered "goodbye mama."

When the shocked guards arrived to pull her off his dead body, all that went through Eliza Joule's head was that she was a bad parent.

**XXXXXXX**

Even though he had never fathered any children of his own, Mwu la Flaga always thought he would be a great parent. Being one of the EA's most experienced soldiers had often put him as the field commander of several green recruits. Their very livelihood was in his hands and he had to mold them into the right stuff. How he treated them would determine what type of soldiers they would become.

Teaching them to lose any arrogance for experienced-based confidence would help them grow up. He also had to maintain a careful balance between helping them out with some problems and letting them think by themselves. It was hard work maintaining a careful balance between teamwork and individualism but Mwu often found his efforts promising.

Mwu did his best, teaching them not to be cocky or arrogant, trying to make them into good men. It wasn't an easy task. They learned from him and he in turned learned a little from them.

Kira Yamato for instance had taught him one thing he would never forget: Never underestimate the lengths someone will go for the ones they love. That desire was enough to shatter any mountain that stood in its way. It enabled Kira to fight at a level even the most seasoned soldiers were incapable of.

It also allowed him to kill his best friend…

And it made him the target of a vicious overlord.

Vice-Minister George Allster. A well respected politician who had strong ties in the EA Parliament, Allster never settled for his current position. He is ambitious and domineering yet it is all masked behind an insidious mask of wisdom and false-nobility.

That was what separated the man from many in the Political bureaucracy. While many believe they are working for the common good, their own ineptitude and incompetence made more mess. Allster was completely different: Everything he does is only for himself and he knows it.

Allster had betrayed the people who had aided him in his rise to power. He had turned against any college whose policies countered his own. He had lied and deceived those who followed him.

Or twist their minds like he had Natarle's. Or push those aside that fought him. Like Mwu.

Mwu la Flaga had just completed his fiftieth simulation with the Aegis. He scored another one perfect. The man looked angry, tired, and quite bitter. All night long he had stayed inside the Mobile Suit's cockpit playing simulation one after another. He longed to get out of there and get a message to Kira but several guards patrolled the hanger, all under strict orders not to allow Major la Flaga to leave until they receive the word from the Vice-Minister.

Mwu tried to hijack a communication's line from inside the Aegis but it lacked such espionage functions. He quietly wished that Kira had managed to capture the Blitz instead because that Mobile Suit was built with covert and stealth technology. Normal communications would be detected by Allster's lackeys and be immediately terminated.

As if there was only someone there he could ask. Allster had arranged that all of the Archangel's typical engineers, those who had managed to find Kira to be an enjoyable person, were conveniently off working on scuttling the Bernard just like Chief Engineer Murdock. Those that stayed behind were the mechanics that Allster and the Admiral brought.

And they would never lift a finger to help a Coordinator.

"Major Flaga!" a voice boomed. All at once every guard, mechanic, and technician stopped dead. Mwu looked away and saw Adm. Halliburton. Mwu had served under him in several battles before in campaigns during the wars. What always impressed the Core Fighter pilot was Halliburton's humanity in the face of a bloody battle where hundreds died. He would never hold back his soul if confronted by the ignorance and arrogance of an inept politician.

But the Halliburton Mwu now saw storming to the hanger made even the Eagle of Endymion quiver. There was intensity in his stride and a fury in his glare that made Mwu realize something horrible had happen and he had a sinking felling in his stomach he knew what that could be.

"Major Flaga, _get the hell_ out of that cockpit and go see Kira Yamato!" Halliburton stormed passed the hanger without changing his stride. "And make sure he hasn't been suckered into anything for God's sake!"

Mwu hopped out of the Aegis' cockpit and bolted towards Kira's private quarters. The Admiral had just bought him a chance to save Kira. He could only pray it hadn't come too late.

**XXXXXXX**

"It's too late to seize victory."

This phrase was repeated often inside the _Vesalius_' hanger. More crushing to ZAFT moral was that those who said it were from the pride of PLANT's military: The Bloodhawk Elites.

They were no longer the feared force that they once were. Now they are ridiculed by the other special divisions within the service.

And ridiculed they were. This coming battle was going to be a massive counterattack by the remnants of the Bloodhawks and other armadas. Their objective is to wipe out the miniature fleet of EA cruisers outside the rim of the Earth's atmosphere. Normally this would only require two ships with their crew and three at most. Never before had the Coordinators marshaled a larger force against the smaller EA's.

It had become policy after the Bloody Valentine Massacre never to group together a fair portion of their forces in fear that the Naturals would develop a countermeasure to the N-Jammer: The specialized weapon that negated nuclear fusion from taking place, rendering any and all atomic weaponry useless.

Though they doubted that. The Naturals were only pathetic wretches with their useless genetic material. There were entire volumes written over how much genetic difference there was between them and the Naturals.

These thoughts rang prominently through the Star Swords: A highly skilled division of Mobile Suit pilots that despite their numerous victories could not surpass the one squad that would always outdo them: The Bloodhawks.

That is, until now.

The few remaining Bloodhawks were swallowed by the different squadrons that had yet to engage the crimson and alabaster starship they would soon face.

Dearka Elsman was going through a personal once-over with the newly rebuilt Buster Gundam when he received the news.

"Suicide?" he whispered.

"Indeed, Elsman." The operator calmly told him the grim news, a hint of satisfaction in his voice. "It will save us the trouble of trying the traitor. Best for everyone, is the common air here on the bridge."

That sentence only cemented the grim realization for him. Yzak was gone, dead by his own hand. Worst though, was that everyone but him was happy!

They smiled and chuckled softly, satisfied that Yzak was gone. They had no more love of their 'star brother' than their own enemies.

And Yzak couldn't punish them for this insult.

That magnificent bastard would never again laugh as he rode out into the battle. Never again would Yzak boast over his many accomplishments. He would never again strike down those that committed wrong and basked in dishonor.

And now all Yzak had was his dishonor. No one would ever speak of his accomplishments or compliment his piloting prowess. His name would go down in infamy as worthless scum that had no inkling towards honor.

He was hated. Yzak fought for the wellbeing of PLANT for so long and now in his death, all people would remember him for was his assault on Princess Lacus.

From now he would always be 'Yzak was this' or 'Yzak was that'.

He was left behind in past.

Yzak had left his closest friend and comrade in the present. Dearka stared with eyes that one would thought were unable to be older. The affects of the continuously losing battles over the past season against one foe had torn away that magnetic confidence that made the young Elsman an enemy to be reckoned with.

That arrogant man was gone now, dead along with the tenacious samurai who never gave up without a fight. Did Yzak quit? He would never pilot another Mobile Suit in his life by the officials. All his honors and glories were stripped away once he was brutally beaten by the Strike Gundam. He had even lost the dignity of death in battle. Yzak was left with nothing.

That is why Yzak committed suicide.

The silver-haired samurai had lost all that Yzak was.

Yzak was…

"Pilot Elsman…" the obviously embarrassed bridgebunny fidgeted nervously. Why did Lieutenant Dostezaka, Captain le Crueset's second officer, order him to say this? "Yu-You have to honor Pilot Joule's mem-memory and strike down all the Natural scum that fights against… our dreams." Ensign Byrne, a fair haired redheaded and freckled teenager tried to look serious but he failed miserably.

Dearka looked at Ensign Byrne with a great swell of pity. If he had been Yzak he would have leapt out of his Suit and marched to the comm. center and strangle the ensign. If that was said to Nicole about Athrun, Dearka would not doubt that there would be several dead crewmen.

Thinking of Nicole Amalfi made Dearka realize how wrong things truly were. When they first met the little one, Dearka was convinced the young pianist wouldn't last one week.

Nicole looked soft and coupled with his absolute adoration of the fine arts made him so gentle and receptively. He never raised his voice and never turned his anger to a lower ranked technician or ensign. Something even Dearka and other Bloodhawks would do if their ire was struck.

Nicole always had this charm that made people to want to be his friend. One would simply feel like opening up to him with their fears and angers. The youngest of the Bloodhawks would always listen intently and offer sound advice when asked. Even Yzak was unable to become angry at the lad.

If there was any order in the universe then Nicole should have became a counselor or continue crafting works of art on the piano. But no, he had become a soldier, and had paid dearly.

When Athrun died, the good and culture within Nicole had wilted away. He was practically catatonic now. All he had done since that disastrous defeat was shut himself off from the world. A pianist no longer, Nicole passed the time brooding in his quarters waiting for when the Blitz Gundam would finally be repaired and he could face the Strike again.

Dearka suddenly realized just how similar Nicole was to Yzak.

They both valued what they had as a tigress would her cubs. Any who tried to take away their precious things would have to kill them lest they die themselves. This is when both men were at their most dangerous: When they fought to protect their precious thing.

With that gone, they were left as bitter husks.

And what is Dearka Elsman's precious thing?

Was it victory? No, victory was lost the moment the Strike was piloted by that child with sad eyes.

Was it glory? No, the _Vesalius_ lost all honor when Athrun Zala fell.

Was it for his comrades? Did he even have any left? Miguel and Rusty fell during the assault on _Heliopolis_, Athrun was gone, Yzak had gutted himself for his failure, and Nicole was dead to the world. Nearly all his comrades died by the Strike's pilot.

What is Dearka's precious thing? If he doesn't have one, then why not quit?

Right then, Dearka took his hands off the throttle-stick and laid back in the cockpit, wondering why he was even in there.

To three young women walking through the hanger, Dearka looked like a tired man who didn't want to even bother with his Mobile Suit Unit any more.

"Aww…is Dearka having problems with his little unit?" a feminine voice spoke with such a condescending voice that you could hear the snide present.

"M-Ms. Jasmine pa-please don't! H-He's on-I mean- I ma-mean we're on the same side!"

"Aw lay off Jazzy, Chiyo! She's just playing around with him!"

Dearka snapped out of his mental monologue to see three members of the Star Swords. The one who insulted him was Lady Jasmine Magunda, a lovely woman of Indian features from a rich and elite family. Her ebony hair was drawn back tightly in a bun, showing her flawless desert skin. A Buddhist charka was imbedded within the center of her forehead, though she had never followed their teachings of peace and gentleness. She was the field commander of the Star Swords.

Jasmine and Dearka had attended the same school for Coordinators. There, she was known as the queen of the school. She held all the influence and many of the male students did their best to court her. She possessed an exotic beauty that drew many men to her. It often torqued Dearka on how much pleasure she would receive in turning them down.

The stammering came from Chiyo Tomina, a Japanese girl who served as the Star Sword's long range support as Dearka had for the now defunct Bloodhawks. Her work was twofold in that she would often serve as the group tactician. Cheyo was the youngest candidate to ever graduate from the Military School for Piloting Perfection in the PLANT of Himmlavile, just younger than Nicole. She was considered as a prodigy by the military higher-ups despite her sheer youth.

What nearly kept her out of the service was the poor dear's height. She was barely four feet tall though; it was assumed she would grow taller. In the five months since she graduated, she had failed to do that. Yet her military accomplishments have been impressive. Her ability to analyze a battlefield so accurately left many with the impression that she was psychic. Many had said that Chiyo had mastered perfect strategy and should be considered a valuable commodity.

Chiyo was quite adorable. With childlike features and height, her brown hair was tied in twin pigtails. Unfortunately for the little prodigy, by working closely underneath such a powerful persona such as Lady Jasmine would whittle away the confidence of a fully skilled man, much less a child genius. It had not taken long for Chiyo to develop an embarrassing habit of stammering in public gatherings and would never defend herself if she was made fun of, by either strangers or her own teammates.

The third girl was Shiho Hahnenfuss, a feisty woman of Swedish decent, was the eldest of the trio by three years. Her maturity was mirrored by the physical perfection in her athletic form. A known sports enthusiast, Shiho was known to practice any sports from classics such as soccer to the recent such as ZG (Zero-Gravity) Blitz. Never one to back down from a challenge, it was rumored that she enlisted on a dare and never looked backed.

Shiho had long auburn hair that was hung freely. The tomboyish girl had hunter green eyes, always appearing that she wanted to fight. She was taller than Jasmine, even taller than Dearka. Though she possessed a well built body with toned muscles, she lacked the overwhelming beauty and charm of Lady Jasmine or the sheer adorability of Chiyo Tomina. Shiho's sex-appeal could only be her almost tiger-like charm and competitive attitude.

But none of this mattered.

Yzak was still dead.

Even though the three Star Swords all wore the blood-red uniforms of Mobile Suit pilots, they wouldn't defeat the Strike.

They would fight and they would die…

So many have died…

Miguel and Rusty fell during the assault on _Heliopolis_ as had dozens of their colleges during the following months against the Strike Gundam. Even Athrun Zala, a brilliant pilot and tactician, could not defeat him.

And Dearka's best friend failed, disgracing himself in such a fashion that suicide was his only choice.

The Mobile Suit pilots of PLANT received training that surpassed any lessons in an EA military school. They possessed expertise with weaponry of every function: Long range, support, stealth. The training ZAFT underwent would break the spirit of a Natural.

Only another Coordinator could not break under the schooling. Only the elite of Coordinators could achieve passing grades and only the best of those talented young people could become the Mobile Suit pilots that crushed the EA in every skirmish. But the Strike's pilot, that was a matter all together different.

During the beginning of their first battle, he displayed all the skills of a novice, yet there was something in his almost clumsy movements that belied an inhuman power: A power that was awakened over the countless battles for the past three months. And after the fallout of the battle of Athrun's death, Dearka expected the Strike's pilot to be some sort of inhuman killing machine.

Or a halo and a set of wings…

But when he saw the Gundam pilot on the vid-screen following Yzak's most crushing defeat, Dearka couldn't help but notice how…human he was. The way he had spoke to Dearka made him realize that this wasn't one who gave orders. He had neither subtle force in his voice nor strength in his manner. Dearka was looking at a guy who just didn't like fighting.

That prospect just didn't seem feasible. Dearka had seen his skill with his own eyes. He seen the Strike practically slaughter the full condiment of GINNs the _Vesalius_ carried within its hangers. He had felt the horror of going up against an opponent that seemingly could not be defeated.

And the pilot turned out to be some bashful kid?

The irony was beyond Dearka's understanding.

War was not meant to be like this.

The Strike pilot…

When Dearka saw his eyes, he saw a gentleness that reminded him of Princess Lacus and a loyalty that rivaled Nicole's. If he was not behind the controls of the Strike, Dearka would have described him as a quiet and shy guy who appreciated his friends. Someone like him should never need pilot a walking death machine such as a G-Weapon.

But should anyone?

"If we go to fight with the fleet, we will die." Dearka spoke to the trio with dead eyes that shined with a wisdom no one would have thought him capable of.

Shiho gave him a nasty look. "That's defeatist talk, Elsman. You don't take that tone if you're a pilot." The tallest of the girls knew how just much damage one player could do by killing morale. And she'll be damned if she'll let the Bloodhawk kill her team's spirit.

Chiyo fidgeted nervously. "Um…Ensign Elsman? Da-Don't you fret over the Strike or Aegis… There will be our six cruisers against three of the EA's and our Suits ow-outnumber theirs by ten to one. The Duel is still ta-too damaged to be possibly repaired. Even if…" Dearka noticed that Chiyo took on a sense of pride that he never known her for. "Even if they have Lord Athrun's Aegis we will crush them! Just like Lord Athrun would have wanted us!"

Lady Jasmine stood alongside Chiyo which she would never do under different circumstances. "Chiyo's right, Elsman. Athrun Zala would turn in his grave if he heard his old teammate talking like that." Even Shiho shook her head in agreement.

Dearka could only see the three Star Swords with despair. They had no idea what they were about to face. Even Athrun Zala, the greatest pilot he had ever seen, would stare into the stars trying to fathom the incompressible power of the Strike's pilot.

All he could do was stare into nothing, and his stare angered them.

With pure anger in her step, Shiho climbed into the cockpit and practically threw Dearka to the floor. She glared down at him as he refused to marshal the effort to even pick himself up. "If you don't have the balls to take on one G-Weapon with six battleships and over thirty Suits and Core Fighters backing you, then give me your fucking Suit and go cry in a closet with Nicole."

Jasmine marched up and appeared ready to bash the still prone pilot's skull in, but at the last moment her fury faded to be replaced with utter contempt. "At least Joule had the spine to continue fighting, you _pungent_ coward…"

Chiyo shook her head vigorously, love of Athrun still beaming in her heart. "Yzak committed treason to avenge Lord Athrun and their dead Bloodhawks. You wouldn't understand that because you never cared about them. At least Yzak showed he still had a heart."

Dearka meet each of their disgusted eyes even as other Star Swords began circling them to see a confrontation. There was no mark of humility or embarrassment but a great swell of pity in his expression. "Dead is dead. It doesn't matter if you die by enemy fire or by yourself…you're still dead…you can't protect anyone or anything dead. What matters…the only thing that matters… is how you live."

The hanger's intercom system buzzed. "Attention all pilots! Make any last minute preparations! You will all be deployed in ten minutes!"

The Star Swords backed away from the Buster's pilot with ire in their eyes. Yet all Dearka did was pick himself up and climbed into his Mobile Suit with the scant remains of his will.

He had no more strength.

**XXXXXXX**

Kira Yamato stood with a strength he thought was long gone. He was in front of the mirror in his private restroom. Pilots like him were rewarded with these special accommodations not available to the majority of the crew.

Pilots like him…

He was a pilot for the Earth Alliance military…

He now made a life where he would take those of others…

And he had taken this burden upon himself for a woman…

But not just any woman. Natarle had taken it upon herself to off him her strength to carry his pain. His soul was weighed down from his betrayal but Natarle would willingly share the burden with him.

She was to him as the mortar of a foundation. While he may carry the weight of the world, she was the one who carried his heart.

"I love her…" Kira whispered with a small smile on his lips. He knew the following months of the war would be harsh but she would be there to save him just as he would protect everyone.

Sai, Tolle, Mirallia, and Kuzzey, would soon leave on the refugee shuttle to EA lands where they would be reunited with their families. Already Fllay was by her father's side as he stroked her stunning scarlet hair. Sai would be with them as well, receiving immense praise from the Vice-Minister with Fllay hanging from him.

Kira had suddenly understood his spectacle-wearing friend much better. When you have someone to love who loves you back then you will always strive past your limits for her.

Kira straightened out the collar of his uniform.

His uniform…

It was what distinguished him as a soldier.

He was a soldier…

Kira could only pray that he would become a man like Major la Flaga.

When Kira had met the Eagle of Endymion three months passed, the young Coordinator was taken aback by the charismatic Core Fighter pilot. Every expectation and opinion Kira Yamato had about EA soldiers were dashed when they met.

Before Kira boarded the scarlet and alabaster for the first time, he had always imagined all EA soldiers to be of the likes of those personal that glared when he walked through the Archangel's halls. Hateful racists all, Kira knew that many of them enlisted solely on the belief that Coordinators were a threat.

Even during the last three months while Kira fought with all his heath, he had heard many crewmembers onboard joke about Bloody Valentine and whither Coordinators felt pain like normal people.

Major Mwu would always report them and Captain Ramius would give them a strict reprimanding. That pair made Kira realize they're truly good people in the military. These were the manner of people who were meant to enlist: People who would always strive to protect innocents while fulfilling their duty.

Murrue Ramius had such an inner strength within her. She would rise to every challenge and meet it head on like the Rock of Gibraltar. When she pushed Kira into the Strike, she did so with the intention of protecting him even though she did possess the piloting expertise of the Major. And once that battle was over she took Kira and his friends by gunpoint in the interest of national security. At the time, Kira felt angry and betrayed by her actions yet now, having seen the sheer raw destructive power of a G-Weapon, he found himself able to not only forgive her, but to understand her decision.

The Gundams were weapons of mass destruction. They all had the capability to wipe out entire colonies before their energy reserves were empty. Nothing short of an atomic bomb could safely ensure that one was destroyed and the N-Jammers had ensured that would never happen. War had created such horrific technologies and it fell on Murrue to keep them secret.

This was Murrue's duty. She will do whatever is necessary to safeguard innocent people. When it fell upon her to run the battlecruiser so Major Flaga could fight by Kira she did so knowing she would be bare the burdens of command. She did all this so Kira could have a teacher to show him what he needed to know how to fight against the larger number of opponents that attacked nearly every day. She worked towards safeguarding the Archangel back into EA hands as well as ensuring the safety of the two hundred _Heliopolis_ refugees Kira brought aboard.

Then there was Major la Flaga. The European ace pilot had boasted more victories than any other soldier in the military. He had good looks, charm, and bravery, yet he never lorded over anyone. It amazed Kira how the man treated him: Not as an enemy Coordinator or as an EA rookie, which he ironically was now. Mwu took on the role of mentor and teacher to Kira, passing not only the lessons of warfare but also the knowledge of how to deal with the fear and continue fighting to protect.

Mwu la Flaga was friend, teacher, leader, and brother all in one.

He was so much like Athrun in that regard.

Kira wondered briefly how his relationship with them would change now that he was a part of the Earth Alliance military service. Would they be proud of him? Or would they be disappointed?

But Kira still had her to draw strength from.

"I'm in love…" Kira whispered with honest satisfaction. "I love Natarle…"

Kira was about to leave his quarters to search for her when he heard a loud banging at his door. It was sharp and forceful, like the collapse of the Walls of Jericho.

Kira quickly deactivated the digital locking mechanism on his side before the irate major busted down the door. "Major Flaga?! What's wro-"

"KIRA!" The elder soldier grabbed the younger pilot by the shoulders. There was a look in his eyes that was almost rabid, a desperate fear he was fighting. "Have you enlisted?" He spoke so quickly it all sounded like a single word. "Has Natarle or anyone asked you to enlist?"

"Ye-Yes…Major la Flaga."

Never had Mwu wanted to be called by his civilian name so badly. "What. Did. Natarle. Say."

Kira was taken aback by the sheer malice in the normally cheerful major's voice. Even during the heat of battle Mwu managed to maintain an air of confident dignity. Looking at him now, Kira saw him practically as an animal.

Kira's thoughts had not even begun scratching the surface of Mwu's rage. The normally cool and collected pilot had noticed Kira's bedding removed from his bed and placed in the laundry bag all soldiers had to carry their dirty laundry to the washers. His nostrils flared as he detected that pungent musky odor that signified lovemaking. "That whore fucked you."

With those three words spoke, Mwu witnessed a rage within Kira he would never have thought possible. "Major Flaga, don't you ever call Natarle that again" he looked into the older man's eyes with a blaze that put the fires of Hell to shame "or it will be the last thing you ever say."

Mwu felt his heart break. The bitch didn't mess with the boy's hormones. She toyed with his heart. "Oh Kira…Kira, she doesn't love you. She slept with you because Allster ordered her to."

"You don't know her, Major" Kira's visage was chilly as Pluto while his eyes burned brighter than the sun "so don't talk like you do."

Mwu felt sick as his heart slid down to his stomach. He was about to crush Kira's spirit. "Kira…you have to listen to all that I say very carefully. The Vice-Minister ordered Natarle to sleep with you for your enlistment. That man has analyzed you and told his pawn exactly how to work you and he's won now that you're in the service. I'm not wrong, Kira. Allster practically bragged it to me and-"

Kira cut him off with a speed that rivaled the Strike's. "Fllay's father has nothing to do with-"

"Lacus Clyne asked me to warn you."

With those seven small words the broiling anger and frosty rage in Kira died as the Pain returned. The Pain was the only name Kira could give to the worst sense of dread, disgust, and fear crept into his belly since he had become the Strike's pilot.

The Pain first tore into him like a vulture when he took his first life in _Heliopolis_…

The Pain ravaged him as he realized that he had became Athrun's enemy…

And it was the Pain that had robbed him of all his desires of life when he took the life of his brother…

Kira would never believe these accusations if they were said by the Major or the Captain or even his closest friends.

But Lacus?

Kira could never refuse taking her words as anything but the golden truth.

Mwu placed his strong hands upon Kira's shoulders to lend the now frightened boy his strength. "She used you, Kira. And she did it all for Allster." He said the name like it was poison on his tongue.

The Coordinator who gave his heart entirely to the woman who had betrayed him shivered as a dank frost sliced his heart. To Mwu la Flaga, he looked every bit the shattered boy that he feared Kira would become.

No fucking way he'll let that happen.

"Kira, stay here. I'm going to get Murrue and between us and Adm. Halliburton, we should probably get you out of this devil deal."

Without looking back, Mwu charged out of the room with a furious determination that would quell even the vicious of ZAFT pilots.

Kira stood back, vulnerable in his quarters. Then suddenly he balled up his fists and followed with the speed of the Strike.

**XXXXXXX**

Vice-Minister Allster couldn't help but celebrate even as his pretty Russian aid prattled off a series of numbers.

His victory cigar from Panama left a powerful musk in his throat. He always allowed himself one whenever he won a major win. Still that doesn't mean it was downhill from here. How the war went during the next month would mean everything.

If it goes well, as it should with Kira now enlisted and three G-Weapons retrieved, then PLANT should be forced to capitulate during the next round of negotiations. He will be considered the great peacemaker by all of the EA's citizens and their votes will help his supporters. And in a couple of months he would finally be made Prime Minister of the EA, booting out that bastard Maruta Azrael and his insane Blue Cosmos allies.

When Blue Cosmos first broke into the political arena, Allster found them quite useful as a rallying force. Theirs was a near limitless determination and they hardly ever required much funding. Fiery youth was always a valuable asset. He was able to get many of them to donate massive amounts of man-hours to fundraisers and rallies. George Allster knew perfectly how to cultivate their youth to his advantage.

It was until they rallied under Azrael that they became a problem. When the next election rolled around, Allster was quite dismayed that several of his strongest supporters in the Parliament were not reelected. This began a gradual growing distaste between George Allster and Maruta Azrael.

Allster couldn't wait to bring Azrael's world down.

He took another poof off his cigar. _'Only a matter of time now, you smug bastard.'_

This was turning into a fine day. His daughter was safe, the Argyle brat was okay and his parents would be pleased, more of the G-Weapons were recovered, and he had managed to guarantee a victory for the EA in this war. Nothing could spoil this day-

"ALLSTER!"

The Vice-Minister was beholden to an irate Adm. Halliburton practically busting down his door. Most likely he had somehow learned of his maneuvering with Kira's decision and had come here to stop him. That man could never do what needed to be done.

"Yes?" George asked laconically. "Can I help you, Admiral?" There was a pithy tone in his voice.

The space navy man built back an ugly string of obscenities. "I spoke with Kira's _friends_" he emphasized the word like Allster had no idea of its meaning "they've told me you prodded them for info and had them under locked up like POWs." His voice grew more and more furious with each word. "AND you've practically ripped apart Captain Ramius' entire command staff!"

"All well within my power as Vice-Minister of the Earth Alliance," he said without any hesitation. "The G-Weapons were stolen on that woman's watch, knowing full well how dire the schematics of the G-Weapons are to the war effect. They're the most advance Mobile Suits in service and are quite literally our best chance to win and that woman has bungled it every step of the way. Steps must be taken to safeguard their secrets and if that means some high schoolers need to be confined until properly debrief then perhaps _you_ aren't cut out for the service, Haliburton."

"Don't give me that shit, Allster!" the war veteran hissed, in no mood to stay on the defensive. "PLANT already have the specs for four of them and those kids don't know thing _one_ how the Strike works! That's the Chief Mechanic's job and you've already booted him off the ship along with most of Captain Ramias' staff!"

Allster acted indignant. "I thought better of you, Halliburton. Redistribution is needed to ensure the Archangel has only the finest crew. I will _not_ send our fighting men and women into battle unless they're the best of the best so a little dismantling is required."

The Navy man ignored the piecing glare. "So that includes _whoring_ out an officer to enlist a child?"

The room took on a deathly silence as the Vice-Minister glanced the fuming soldier over with the cold analytical objectivity of a scientist. There was a cool viciousness present, foretelling how much power the politician truly had. "You object to my tactics."

Allster didn't mean it as a question, not that it stopped the Admiral from treating it as one. "You're damn right I do! You've insulted the uniform, you draft dodger! You pimped out a fine officer to get a kid to kill for you!"

"To kill for _us_, Halliburton. To kill for us."

His eyes narrowed. "So that's the angle you're using."

"Well, it works," Fllay's father said cutting to the chase. "Face facts, Admiral. This war has turned around for us since that boy came along. Now, if it ruffles some feathers how I helped inspired him to enlist then please look at the new casualties list."

"That's how you gain votes, isn't it?" he intoned. "You present the simple solution like it was common sense when what you're after is so much bigger."

"If you don't like my policies then don't vote for me," George said matter-of-factly. "There are plenty of citizens who will."

"Nobody will vote for a criminal."

"A crook am I? Well then, what prey tell have I done that's illegal? List my crimes, Admiral. I deliberately deceived an academic into enlisting with promises of honor and duty? Recruitment videos have been doing that for ages. I drafted a child into service and deserve the same condemnation as Moses? The enlistment age for Coordinators in PLANT is 15 years and the boy is legal age for ZAFT enlistment set down by the Antarctic Accord. If he could enlist for them then he can enlist for us. It works both ways. Trust me, I'm a bureaucrat. I know how to use tiny details to get what I want."

"_What I want_," Halliburton voice dripped with sarcasm. "That should be your campaign slogan. That, and how you'll pimp out women to enlist defectors."

"The honey trap strategy has been around since Biblical times. Delilah got 1100 silver pieces for delivering Samson to the Philistines. Natarle has been given command of the Dominion for giving us Kira. It'll all work out in the end, I can see it. It will end very well for us. Me, politically and the E.A. militarily." He sat back down at his desk and started doing paperwork. "Now get back to work, Admiral. There's a lot to do and the sooner the better." Allster spared the grizzled navyman a long cold stare. "And not doing it is dereliction of duty, which would discharge you from the service; so _don't_ let me down."

Halliburton's stomach churned, wanting, _needing_, to pummel the politician. It would be so easy. Too easy, and it would cost him dearly. All he could do was follow his orders like a good soldier should.

But it was up to him to interpret how to carry out those orders.

**XXXXXXX**

Murrue Ramius was in her Captain's Quarters going over some paperwork. An hour earlier she assumed this would be her last captaincy assignment. The chestnut-haired woman had assumed that when the Archangel had reached an EA force she would be removed from her position as the officer in charged of the most advance warship in the Earth's fleet. It only seemed logical that she would be made to step down from command for a superior officer. Yet Adm. Halliburton told her not to worry. She would remain in command.

When she asked why he only responded with that the best officer was already in command.

For the first time, Murrue felt truly proud to be the Captain of a ship. She was not just the manager of collective of technicians and engineers, she was Captain Murrue Ramius, captain of the battleship Archangel. Hear her roar!

"Teh heh."

Murrue blushed, smiling to herself. She had spoken with the Admiral over how Kira's friends had grown over the three months of nearly endless battles. Never once did it occur to her that she had grown.

She was truly ready to kill Kira…

How she had been so vicious that she could kill such a king young boy still bothered her. Fortunately she has grown since then. When Lt. Badgiruel insisted, even demanded, that Kira be locked up for learning the secret of the G-Weapons Murrue ignored her second-in-command. While a fine officer, Natarle was so determine that she would often fail to look at the big picture. That was Natarle's worst failing as an officer. She was so dead set on following orders that it would never occur to her to disobey even for victory or survival.

When Murrue told Vice-Minister Allster this, he had a strange grin on his face.

Yes, Murrue had ignored protocol by not executing Kira and his friends for learning national secrets. But because she had, she had been able to get the Archangel back to EA territory. She had disobeyed direct orders to win. She had betrayed the idea of the EA military to ensure that it would retain the power of the Archangel and the Strike without hurting innocent kids.

And that was the hallmark of a great officer according to Major la Flaga.

Once Natarle learned to do what needed to be done, she would become a good officer.

Refusing to adapt to a crisis was the worst offense a captain could make.

If Murrue had been such when she first meet Kira, she had an inkling to how horrible the future would be. The ZAFT fleet would have eventually damage the Archangel to such an extent that Murrue's only option would have been to activate the self-destruct sequence to prevent the battlecruiser from falling into enemy hands. She and her crew would have died their in space along with the two hundred refugees they were carrying with them. Never seeing the blue Earth again.

That is if the ZAFT pilots could not disable the self-destruct sequence. She had heard the story of how another EA captain had made the decision to activate the disabled ship's auto-destruct rather than hand the prototype Core Fighters to a ZAFT battleship. To the captain and Alaska's horror, the computing technician of the attacking ship had manage to hack into their system and disabled the auto-destruct. The EA cruiser was then towed to PLANT territory where the captain and his crew were transferred to a prison camp and the precious cargo to ZAFT's research and development.

Murrue failed to fight off a shiver. She had heard stories how PLANT treated EA P.O.W.s. Attractive women such as herself, which she knew to be true, were often violated.

Murrue Ramius had such nightmares where she is raped in a ZAFT Prison.

Thankfully Kira Yamoto and Mwu la Flaga had prevented such horror from happening.

If only Natarle could see that. If only she could see how great those two men were. If only-

"MURRUE!" Mwu rushed into her quarters so fast that if the computerized sliding door been a second slower it would have been tore off its hinges.

The Archangel's captain froze, never having seen the major look so panicked. He carried such a sense of urgency that she thought the Archangel was about to be boarded.

And when he told her what her first officer had done, she realized it was so much worst.

**XXXXXXX**

Natarle walked through the Archangel's hallway with weak steps. Passersby's would note that she looked very sick. They would assume only partially correctly that it was due to celebration of the Strike's recent victories. Yes, her stomach pains were due to the Strike's victories but in no way was it in celebration.

Guilt was her tormentor.

But why? She had fulfilled her duty as a soldier for the Earth Alliance. A great fighter had been added to their strength to be used against their greatest enemy, the soldiers of ZAFT and people of PLANT.

Her government now had the strength to win this bloody war.

Innocent children would no longer be endangered from PLANT's retribution for Bloody Valentine.

Victory was now within reach.

This was a huge victory for the good guys.

So why does she feel like a fucking whore!

Great men throughout history had done terrible things to win. They knew the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few. They did what was necessary. She should be proud that she can now count herself among great men such as these!

Surely they knew what they were doing. Great men such as those had to know the ends justified the means.

They HAD to know it was all worth it.

Natarle just wished she knew how they dealt with the guilt.

Maybe what helped them live with the pain was that they never had to look the people they hurt in the face. Maybe she should just accept Allster's offer of captaincy to that new ship being currently constructed, the next generation of the Archangel model.

There, she could start over. Never deal with betraying such a gentle soul, never see the kind amethyst eyes of the kindest lover she had ever known.

And as Natarle turned down another corridor, she found those beautiful eyes in her path.

"Kira…Ensign…" she stammered, her heart frozen in her breast. The woman that Kira loved shivered as icy guilt shivered down her spine. She stares down, and in that horrible instant, Kira knows Major La Flaga was telling the truth.

"Am I Kira, or am I your ensign, Natarle?" Kira asked automatically.

Backed into a corner, the beats of Natarle's heart pounded within the endless corridors of the battleship. "Kira…" an almost whine, she wanted to fall to her knees and beg for his forgiveness. "I…" she stepped backwards in tune with her pause "can't let you leave on the shuttle…"

Kira's icy persona thawed under the heat of fear, the pounding of his heart. "Please tell me you needed me here," his whispers ached from his soul "please just say it…"

Natarle swallowed the ice into her belly "I…need you… to be here…Allster needs you here…"

Her last four words would haunt for the remainder of Lt. Badgiruel's life.

The shear suffering in Kira's face clashed against her truculent heart. _God help me, I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry… She froze from fear and pain, wishing the man she betrayed to start punishing her._

Yet to Natarle's mountable surprise, her damaged lover would not strike her. Instead he drew closer, a frightening level of strength at his disposal as he clutched her in a, surprisingly, tender embrace.

His eyes bore into hers, showing the woman just how much Kira needed her. "Just say… please just say… what happened last night wasn't because of Allster…"

"Kira…the Vice-Minister sent me what to do. He told me how to approach you and everything. He even gave me…" Natarle swallowed to her shame "several drugs to loosen you up. The sex was planned."

Kira swallowed, his mouth like cotton and heart melting like acid. "Do you love me?"

"I shouldn't…I… Kira what we… did last night was wrong… we shouldn't have…" Feeling more vulnerable than she had ever been in her entire life, Natarle pushed away her one-time lover with the strength unheard of by a Natural and ran away. "Ensign! Ga-Go see Captain Ramius for your orders!"

As his love vanished within the well-lit corridors of the Archangel, Kira fell against the wall powerless like the Poet King after Delilah cut his God-given power.

Thus repeating where history once had done, the siren blazed with cold news.

"ATTENTION ALL PERSONAL! PREPARE FOR EMMINENT ATTACK!"

**XXXXXXX**

Murrue was never a religious woman before arriving on _Julius-7_ but having experience the horrors of war firsthand, she had learned the power of prayer very quick. Knowing better than to pray on-deck or in public as it would lessen the confidence the crew had in her, she would often and repeating alone in or the captain's quarters. But learning the sordid tale of sex, lies, and betrayal from Major la Flaga made her want to start praying that her First Officer hadn't been coerced by the Vice-Minister into this torrid affair.

All she could do was judge Natarle when she arrived.

"Sally, what's the status of our forces?"

"Captain, the Montgomery and Law are drawing back behind us!" Ensign Sally Jones yipped, worrying the Archangel would have to fight alone.

Captain Ramius nodded confidently. "Adm. Halliburton is going to offer us cover-fire as the Archangel is the least damaged of our forces." She thought up a plan, figuring how Halliburton would want her to act next. "Chundra, call engineering and tell them to have the Aegis battle ready and have the Strike…" Murrue paused, debating calling Kira, feeling guiltily grateful if she could.

"Ma'am?" Chundra hurried, needing a response.

"Call Kira Yamato to the Strike." _I'll hate myself later. But it needs to be done._

The bridge's door hissed, opening for a shaky Natarle to enter.

Now in the three months since they met, Murrue felt she had a keen insight into most of her crew's personalities. She found Chief Engineer Murdock to be salty as the devil's spit but completely dependable. Mwu was a rock, completely dependable and completely committed. But Natarle…

Up until now, Murrue was, in a way, star-struck by the woman's sheer confidence and pride.

But that proud woman persona was gone. For the first time since they month, after experience so many bloody and horrific battles, after seeing the millions dead amongst the remains of _Julius-7_, after witnessing the kindest young man they had ever known degrade himself by killing so many, Natarle was shaking.

'_…oh, great God in Heaven…'_ And she knew, Natarle had seduce Kira into recruiting. _Natarle how could you?_

The Captain of the Archangel thus committed the worst crime a commander could make: She allowed herself to be human.

As Murrue paused whilst gazing at Natarle, trying to configure her rather heinous act, the Archangel rocked violently from the enemy's first volley.

The disturbance knocked the captain's sense back into Murrue and as much as she hated it, she knew what she had to do. "Order Ensign Yamato into the Strike! Now!"

She saw Natarle shiver when she issued the order. _God, I'm as horrible as you are._

**XXXXXXX**

Lydia was charging into the Weapons Comm. like a rampaging steer. The smart ones ran for higher ground while the dumb ones stayed still and got ran over. "Out of my way, you slowpokes! Cuz I am in charge of the targeting system! Disobey at your peril!"

A frightened technician immediately relinquished her computer terminal to the corporal. "Yes ma'am! Just don't hurt me!"

"S'ok! I'll just hurt **them**!" Lydia slid on a com-set mic and earpiece to take in the enemy's movements and started typing in coordinates, burst patterns, and trajectory madding fast like Kira.

"But Ma'am! Only the Captain can order missile attacks! The only thing we can control here are simple beam rifle shots! There's no way to take down Suits with measly shells!"

Lydia grinned ferally like a bobcat. "That's cuz you ain't ever had a real shooter run those guns! Now get ready to see what a Texas chaingunner can do!"

**XXXXXXX**

The real power of the EA's G-Project is that the G-Weapons were meant to work in tandem with the Archangel. The battleship's ramp, the G-Launcher, uses reverse-magnetism to rocket-propel a Mobile Suit at a velocity that could not be achieved otherwise without using the counterforce from a massive explosion. The G-Launcher would then deploy the Gundams deep within the enemy's perimeter. The enabled first-strike would lead to heavy damages to the PLANT fleet.

The Archangel's Gottfried and Variant Linear cannons and intermediate multi-fire made a frontal assault akin to suicide. Its radar facilities and the astral thrusters located on the ship's belly and stern made the EA's flagship the most mobile warship in current military affairs. The iso-deuterium reinforced outer hall also provided enormous protection against most heavy-fire weapons. Nothing short of particle-beam cannons and G-Weapon artillery could rupture it.

The powerful offensive and defensive facilities of the Archangel left the Gundams free to deal with the enemy. The Blitz would be on hit-and-run tactics while the Buster provided cover-fire for the frontal assault of the speedy Strike and the fierce battle-power of the Duel. The leader Suit, the Aegis, would annihilate remaining forces. Combining the onslaught capabilities of the G-Weapons with the mobile fortress that is the Archangel gave the EA a leading edge in the war.

Yet that edge was dulled when the Bloodhawk Elites hijacked four of the five Gundams from _Heliopolis_ so many months ago. If not for Major la Flaga and Kira, the ship would have been reduced to stardust long ago. But through pain and suffering, the child of the stars brought back the Aegis.

And no matter how many are sent against them, they would fight for their lives.

Mwu fastened himself into the Aegis as dozens of technicians typed maddenly into the consoles jacked into the transformable Mobile Armor. He hoped they would scatter before he had the Aegis step onto the catapult-ramp for launch. He didn't want to squish them.

"Damnit finish typing and get out of here." Mwu yelled at the techies that were still inputting codes into the Aegis while listening on the radio through headphones, picturing their battle formation in his mind. "What do you _mean_ there aren't any short-range cannons on the _Montgomery_? Wait, is there confirmation on a eighth ship? Oh hell!" He turned towards the engineers. "Yo science-boys, back off! I'm heading to the G-Launcher!"

Ensign Sally Jones' pretty face popped up on Mwu's view-screen. "Major la Flaga, Admiral Halliburton as ordered you to launch with the Strike in a duel force down the enemy's middle while the Archangel valleys coverfire."

"…leaving the sides exposed for the Gottfried and Variant Linear cannons…" Mwu grinned. "Halliburton earned his rank. We just got to spread the ZAFTies apart from the motherships and we might all walk away from this. Okay, I'm heading out first. Have whoever's piloting the Strike follow up behind me. We launch on the opening volley."

"Uh…Major? Ensign Kira Yamato will be-"

"Get someone else!" Mwu cut her off so fast you'd think he was a Coordinator. "I know Halliburton brought some Aces with him so get one down-"

"But the Strike hasn't been reconfigured for Naturals!" Sally blurted, slightly panicked by the sheer numbers they were facing. "Ensign Yamato is the best one for the Strike!"

And Mwu knew it: The boy he meet in _Helipolis_ so many months ago was the best choice to be his teammate in this conflict. There was never anyone who could fight with such ferocity while possessing such a kind heart.

_Dear Lord, why does he have to keep suffering?_ Mwu wish it could be someone else but that was possible. Kira Yamato was the only one that he knew could save all the people, the soldiers and civilians alike, aboard the Archangel and the other EA vessels.

Mwu froze as he saw Kira step out of the elevator into the hanger. To the average person, he looked battle-ready as he dashed up the stairs to the Strike's cockpit with nerves of steel that were fitting of an EA MS Pilot. But to Mwu, a man who's seen so much bloodshed that it shouldn't it be right, he was looking at a person whose very heart was scorched by hot venom.

Kira Yamato, the gentlest person Mwu's ever had the fortune to meet, was hurt so bad that he was operating on pure reflex like the machine his parents tried to birth. But that child still couldn't let his heart go even with all the sorrow he's endure over this violent past.

That's how Natarle was able to deceive him.

Mere words could not describe how very much badly he was going to hurt the lieutenant when he got back. One thing was certain: It would involve the ten ton boot of the Aegis.

Mwu hit the com-line the moment Kira strapped himself into the cockpit. "Kira, listen to me!"

"Ma-Major la Flaga…" Kira whispered, a feeling of shame washing over him. A part of Kira wished that he could hid what Natarle did to him, to cover it away from his mentor's eyes. But he couldn't. Like Athren as a child, Mwu was empathic: knowing whenever someone was hurt and willing to do whatever it took to help them recover. They could never stand by while someone was in pain.

Mwu's voice was unlike anything Kira ever heard: The courage of Athrun, the stubbornness of Murdock, and the compassion of Lacus. The greatest man he had ever known, Mwu spoke to Kira as a brother, friend, and son. "Kira, you don't need to fight anymore," Athrun "but I can't rely on anyone else now," Murdock "So please don't give up" Lacus.

Kira trembled, the weight of war clashing against the comfort of friends amidst his soul. He wanted to stop, praying for a way the war could end, that he could find peace.

Must he kill to find peace?

Mwu has long since learned the answer to that. "Kira, we can never fight alone. Our strength is our unity. I'm not just your CO; I'm your comrade. We survive together; and we fail together." Mwu breath carried the cold of war in him, allowing him to take in hell. "Don't give up, Kira." And exhales the hate, purifying his soul from war.

Nodded, Kira placed his blood-stained hands (in his eyes) on the controller, activating the metal giant. "Kira Yamato! Strike Launching!"

"Mwu La Flaga! Aegis Launching!"

The two Gundams rocketed through the void, the crimson Mobile Armor transformed into its craft-form with the Strike trailing close behind. The afterburners gave Kira's Suit a ruby glow, like Satan falling from Heaven to Hell.

And there in oncoming proximity were the sons of the stars, arms ready to avenge their fallen son.

_Athrun…_ So sorrowful, Kira removed his thumb from the weapons buttons and pushed forward on the throttle, accelerating towards his punishers.

Mwu saw it, knew it, and did not like it. "Kira! Don't!"

The Aegis pulled ahead, trying desperately to reach the faster Strike before it did what its pilot prayed for so badly.

**XXXXXXX**

"Strike approaching rapidly?" Jasmine transmitted to her wingmen who were all ladies.

Shiho whistled appreciatively. "Wow, this pilot is as gutsy as we've heard."

Chiyo typed in multiples of calculations into her console, a modified GINN with numerous launchers and cannons inserted into the Suit's shoulders, shins, arms, and chest. Like a hundred needles sticking out of a turtle's shell, her Suit was a slow-moving onslaught of firepower. It served her skills strategy well: Stay out of immediate combat, take in the battlefield, plot, and inform the team her perfect strategy while taking pot-shots at the enemy.

The Indian beauty readied the weapons of her GINN. "Chiyo, I need calculations on the Strike! Can its maximum speed dodge our pincer strategy? What is the probability we could damage its Vernia Thrusters?"

Over a hundred calculations were computed in a second between the wunderkind and her computers. "Less than 10% using an en massive attack, Madam Jasmine." Her stammer was gone and she spoke with a detached professionalism. Almost as if possessing a second personality. "Strike's Pilot has displayed Hawk-Level reflexes in previous conflicts. Probability states that all close-range attacks will fail. Suggestion: A diversion must be provided while high-precision sniper disables Strike's Vernia Thrusters."

Jasmine plotted out the entire battle in a second's span. "Okay, Shiho you and I will approach in a classic pincer formation. Chiyo, release scatter-bursts to limit Strike's escape routes. Elsman!" she added a touch of mockery to the name. "Do you think you can clip this bastard's wings or do I have to get a rookie to do it?"

Dearka spoke calmly with patience, like a teacher explaining a lesson to a dense student. "Yzak had used that very strategy and still failed. The Strike's pilot outmaneuvered the Duel, a close-combat model, in melee combat; something the Strike model should _never_ be used for. The Strike's pilot used a Suit for combat it was not suited for against a Suit specialized for it and still won over a highly qualified Pilot." He looked in Jasmine's eyes through the view screen. "This plan won't work. Nothing we throw at him will work. This assault will fail."

"Pra-Private Eldman, pa-please refrain from that talk!" little Chiyo squeaked. She fidgeted on her keyboard and sent a list of diagrams and charts to Dearka's console. "Th-The Strike isn't ap-all powerful, its pa-pilot simply shows ca-considerable reflexes and trak-trajectory calculations! Wa-we can beat him by la-limiting his options!"

Shiho shrugged. "Seriously Elsmans, lay off that talk. You're frightening Chiyo."

"None of you understand. We can't win this. Strike's pilot-"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH, ELSMANS!" Jasmine howled, hate and displeasure with every word. "One more word, just ONE more word and I'll have you arrested for disobeying orders! We will kill that fucking gene-traitor and put down every Natural savage on this ship of dead men!"

"Oh hell yeah! Let's rock!" Shiho hit the thrust , speeding off just as Chiyo pulled back to acquire more battlefield data.

The EA's front linesmen, which consisted of the Aegis and the Strike, poured ahead with thrusters in full-throttle. Mwu's Aegis, still running a less-then-perfect programming, handled itself gracefully but no where near the flawless accuracy that Athrun Zala had piloted the crimson Mobile Armor. The Strike, has always, sore through space like an azure comet, beautiful yet frightening; destined to destroy all in its path and awe those who watch. The armed forces of the Coordinators readied their mass-produced space naval fleet against the few battlecruisers and the fierce force of the Archangel and its star pilots.

Chiyo uplinked to Lieutenant Magunda's GINN. Typing with inhuman dexterity, her voice lost her trademark stammer, losing all sense of self and sounding like a computer. "EA Mobile Suits incoming. Recommending dispersing cruisers in all directions. G-Weapon Aegis will be limited to one target at a time and G-Weapon Strike will not have sufficient trajectory to achieve maximum velocity."

Jasmine grinned beneath her silvery helmet. "You heard her, squad! Gamma-Alpha and Beta-Omega rise 20 kilometers and launch wild volleys. Delta-Zappa, stick and move with the EA's ships! Shiho, you're with me! Trap this gene traitor for Elsman to snipe!" She opened a priority channel to the Buster. "Did you hear that, pussy? It's time to act like a man! Hope that's not too much for you!"

Dearka ignored her jibes. He knew they were all going to die once they came in contact with the Strike.

Chiyo beeped each Suit and Mobile Armor in the squad. "Technicality identified. One civilian passenger cruiser has detached from EA battleship Archangel. No weapons spotted. No explosives detected. Long range visual scanners reveal roughly two hundred civilians, men women and children, onboard. Probability of trap: 8.5%."

Jasmine opened a channel to Rau le Crueset and spoke in a somewhat jovial tone. "Commander, if we record the EA destroying a civilian vessel then it would prove to be a publicity disaster on their part. Wouldn't you agree, sir?"

"Why yes it would, Lieutenant Magunda." Rau responded clearly with an amused tone. The amusement did not sound directed to Jasmine in congratulations for the idea; but rather that he was amused that she was amused, like an owner watching their pet act foolish. "Just be careful," he added with a touch of mockery, "we wouldn't want to become badguys now, would we?"

"G-Weapon Strike, incoming!" Shiho transmitted, leading Jasmine to activate her Suit's rifle. She triggered a volley to drive the Strike more towards Elsman's Buster. To her surprise the Strike's Pilot overextended its roll like a newbie. Such a mistake, while common in rookies, would never be made by the magnificent bastard who took Lord Athrun's life.

A poor excuse of a decoy strategy in Jasmine's opinion. "Everyone, loose fire on Strike! Steer him towards Buster Unit! Elsman, get ready!"

The Buster sent a signal in acknowledgement. Its mighty cannons laid down a fire-spread that would have destroyed anything struck. The charged ion stream engulfed and consumed the small mobile fighter jets caught in its wave.

"EA's formation is broken!" Jasmine radioed new orders. "Team, move in! Attention to all Battlecruisers, keep giving me cover-fire! Elsman! Keep shooting like that and we might forget what a mistake you were! Squad B, take-SQUAD B!"

"The Aegis!" Shiho screeched. "It just took out two GINNs!"

Chiyo's now monotone voice broke over the speakers. "The EA's pilot shows considerable skill piloting G-Weapon Aegis. Threat level not at Code Red as EA technicians cannot develop a suitable operating system in so short of time."

"Keep the Strike away!" Jasmine transmitted. "I don't want us to take those two together. Commander le Crueset, can you occupy Aegis?"

"I think I can manage." One could almost hear the tiny smile on his lips. "Do your best against the Strike, let us only hope it will be better than Zala's and Joule's."

"Ooooh we will, Commander le Crueset." Jasmine beamed across the channels. "Dearka, unleash a volley! Drive that traitor to us!"

The EA battlecruisers were once again being pushed to their limit. The Mobile Suits provided too much mobility for the massive warships to handle. The Aegis used its powerful Mobile Armor form to evade, though slightly more sluggishly than Athrun Zala due to poorer programming. The Strike though…

The Strike was a disaster. Before the white and blue machine flew through the stars like an angel through heaven. Now it's handling would be called sloppy by a capable pilot and piss poor by a raw recruit. Several rounds from ZAFT GINNs and combat space-jets' shots had scored near bullseyes. Only its sturdier armor had kept it intact. If a round from another G-Weapon struck, it would surely be destroyed.

Inside its cockpit, Kira's posture was hunched over; his eyes were darting rapidly to all the monitors feeding him battle information. His hand shook as it gripped the throttle far tighter than normal as the Suit rocked from the enemy fire. For all intensive purposes, he had lost it: His unbeatable piloting prowess.

The Archangel's pit-crew were the first to realize something had cracked inside the young boy. Before, he would enter his Suit with a determination stronger than steel but lined with soft satin. They knew he would not fight to kill as many ZAFT pilots as he could but rather hurt them enough to flee, to spare as many lives as possible. The links to his friends were the source of his power.

That link was now severed. By Natarle. When he enlisted, he knew he could go a long time without seeing them; but he knew it would be worth it. For her. It was all for her because he loved her.

But she didn't love him. She never loved him. All about him she cared for was his piloting skills. The very skills he was surpassing now.

The Strike rocked again from enemy fire. Despite the heavy rounds, the worst the Strike was faring was minor smoking, the internal cooling systems putting out any fires. More explosion, more shots, a greater chance for death. And he was tempted to allow it to claim him.

Without Natarle, without Athrun, without Lacus, without his friends, without his family, Kira was so empty inside. All he wanted was to let the fires take him.

His radio was beeping repeatedly from Major la Flaga fore he turned it off after his warning. He was already dangerously close to having his Suit explode if it took one more heavy-round from either a ship-destroyer or, worst yet, the Buster. That very same G-Weapon now had a perfect target on him. Its duel cannons roared as their charge built higher.

In Kira's battles with the Bloodhawks, he gained insight into them all. Athrun was a true soldier but would not sacrifice his humanity as evident when he first prevented the Duel from killing him. The Duel's Pilot was violent and relentless, almost the antithesis of Athrun. He was always prepared to fight to the death. The Blitz's Pilot was fiercely loyal to Athrun, ready and willing to put his life on the line for him or silence anyone who would try to kill Zala.

The Buster's though, was a decent man. He would engage and retreat when ordered, but still saw it as his duty to provide cover-fire for his compatriots. They meant so much to him that he would proudly support them. He reminded him a lot of Tolles. If he ever met his friends, they would easily welcome him in.

For all the horrible things he done, Kira feels a peculiar sense of correctness over the prospect of being killed by the Buster's own. All he needed to do now was lay back and accept peace. An end to fighting, an end to all his pain.

And end to Natarle when the Buster would turn its massive cannons towards the Archangel after killing him.

Kira's eyes snapped open. She hurt him. She lied to him. She took him away from his friends. But he can't let her die.

He gripped the throttle, sparing but a glance at the Buster to determine its weapon's range and velocity. It seemed to be operating on auto-pilot as Kira had. Preferable.

The Strike's short-burst thrusters for quick short dashes were already heavily damaged and its flight system was caput. They would function enough to get him to his target but not enough to do anything else. All he had fully operational were the Strike's arms and mega-velocity Vernia Thrusters. Seven powerful battleships and three dozen Suits remained. Regaining superior speed was necessary.

Kira's eyes fell on the Buster's large cannon as he took off. The Strike carried its rifle in one hand and the beam-saber in the other. Without its comet-like speed, perfect reactions would save his life. The Buster's rounds were powerful, but not without flaws.

Hardly anyone in ZAFT high-command realized that the Archangel was meant to house all five G-Weapons. As such it possessed a full compliment of weapons, ammo, schematics, and spear parts for each. The extra parts were mostly used up during the Archangel's long flight from Helipolis, but not the firing rounds. Kira and Murdoch had analyzed every bit of it over the last few months. He probably knew the Buster better than its own pilot.

The Buster's shells, the most powerful available, had all the explosives packed in front with the base heavily shielded to prevent explosion upon firing. Its only viable flaw being the study metal insulation where they met. If that was cut through, the explosive tip would ricochet until it hit another target. That would be how Kira would win.

The first round came, leaving scars in space from its projection. And like a surgeon's scalpel, the Strike's beam saber cut through the shot, clean and perfect and safe, before moving closer.

Dearka's continued firing, already knowing how godly Strike's pilot was. Shiho, Chiyo, and even the normally unflappable Jasmine's jaw dropped.

Chiyo actually stopped typing. "Inconceivable. The probability is not possible."

The Buster fired a second time, and again Strike cleaved it perfectly in two.

"Probability not possible. Probability not possible." Chiyo started repeating, logic proving insufficient to keep her mind from crashing. "Probability not possible."

Strike continued forward, removing the thunder from each lightning bolt to leave only harmless light. Its pilot performing a feat that the Duel could perhaps, stars willing, perform once.

Dearka knew his time had come. As Athrun fell, as Yzak fell, as so many of the Bloodhawk Elites fell, so now was his time. He could only watch as the Strike spun around to cleave each blast, its beam-saber moving more skillfully then Yzak ever could. And on his last rotation, the laser blade sliced through Buster's elbow joints perfectly. Its knees and elbows being the only areas without the heavy protection armor that lined its frame.

The Strike gracefully caught its gigantic battleship-destroying gun. Had Kira been in Earth's atmosphere, the gravity of the gun would tear off the Suit's arms by simple physics. But here in space, miracles can happen.

"Str-Strike cannot use Buster's principle weapon af-effectively," Chiyo stammered, her fingers a literal blur while typing. "Str-Strike's mainframe lacks the targeting capability of Ba-Ba-Buster's own. Pra-probability of our des-destruction: Na-Nill."

"THEN WHY THE HELL DO I SEE US DYING?!" Shiho screamed over the intercom.

Because of the Fear. For Kira now wielded the lightning.

The Strike kicked the armless Buster in the back, sending it towards the EA fleet. "Capture this Suit! Major la Flaga, concentrate on the GINNs! I'll keep PLANT battlecruiser cannon fire off you! I'll keep PLANT battlecruiser cannon fire off you!"

He received affirmatives on the line. Kira set his sights on the first PLANT worship and took off at the highest speed the Strike was capable without its Vernia thrusters. Standing still to fire would doom him. The Buster's heavy duty armor put the Strike's to shame. There was also a limited amount of ammo left in the cannon. Each shot had to count.

The Strike jetted to the nearest warship, Buster's cannon readied. The battleship _Panzer_ reared all its firepower straight ahead, yearning to kill the traitor who killed so many of their soldiers. Its cannons opened fire but the sheer power of the Vernia Thrusters kept it from locking on. Like a translucent light beam, all the shells passed harmlessly though a wave of fire.

The Gundam skidded to the warship's side, the Buster's cannon aimed down by the Suit's feet, its barrel pointed to the ship's center. Kira fired and flew off like a bank shot, his target becoming a mini-sun. The Strike rocketed away with the fireball behind it blinding its attackers.

Now the EA Suit tore through space, leaving behind a blue and white blur on its path to the next ZAFT ship. Destroying it with a single shot and adding the speed of each subsequent explosion to that of his Vernia Thrusters to breaking all the speeds it could achieve before. No targeting developed could accomplish this feat. It was all due to the pilot's godly skill.

It future military textbooks, this would be called Kira's Five Leaps. This battle would serve as the turning point for the war of eugenics between the Earth Alliance and PLANT. The ZAFT pilots could feel it.

**XXXXXXX**

Chiyo screeched as two entire DINN teams exploded simultaneously. What sent her into a tizzy was that there were no missiles or ship-killing guns or nearby enemies. Instead it was eighteen simple beam-rifle shots, one shot for each DINN. "Eh? I-what?! I- info… NEEDED! INPUT NEEDED!"

Shiho jerked her Suit in surprise, "How in all that was holy did they do that?!"

"The battery packs! The warships targeting everyone's battery pack!" Jasmine snapped and twisted her Suit around to keep its tiny battery backpack hidden. It saved her life as another squad in battle all exploded. "Don't show your backs! Don't show your backs!"

"Odds of twenty-seven perfect snipes on the GINNs one vulnerable spot with faulty radar equipment and regular caliber rifle rounds is… .00023%!" Chiyo nearly had a mathematical meltdown.

Jasmine hit the throttle. "Move forward without wavering-! EEK!" She barely retreated from some of the other EA's ships' firepower. "We just lost our maneuverability!"

Across the battlefield Mwu gave a grin amongst the crazy violence. "Oh yeah, the Genocide Valentine is on duty!"

Even Kira slowed, thinking for perhaps a second that another Coordinator joined the EA. Except for himself and the Major, he didn't think there was anyone who could have done that. He was readying to radio Archangel when his comm. system snapped to life.

"Whoa, you are cute! The bathroom stall does not lie!" chirped a southern-accented Texan who was looking over Kira's face despite most being covered by his helmet. "I've gots to invite you to the poker games! My heart would leap for love seeing you hula dance! Want to?"

"Eh-I'm sorry…?" Kira stammered questionably, really taken at a lost for words.

"See you on board, sweet'ums!" She abruptly switched off the comm. and went back firing, wiping out more DINNs that deluded themselves that flying faster and further away would save them. Those she didn't nail Kira went after.

**XXXXXXX**

Lady Jasmine actually froze with her hand on the stick shift. "WE JUST LOST THE GURREN! OH HELL! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Her panic only doubled after seeing the Archangel nail multiple GINNs with accuracy unheard of from Naturals.

"Jazzy!" Shiho cut in, dodging madly from sharing the fate of her fellow Pilots. "Orders came in from Commander le Crueset! We're pulling back! Go grab the Buster! It's still salvageable!"

"Roger!" the Star Swords' field leader rocketed to the heavily damaged Buster. She was cut off when several shots derailed her from her course. The Aegis was coming in hard and fast. She returned fire but to her shock and awe, the EA pilot scored several hits. "The Eagle! It has to be! Team, my Suit's damaged! I need-"

"Fallback! We can't spare the manpower!"

"SHIT!" Jasmine cursed and turned tail. She waited until the Aegis had grabbed the Buster's chassis and started its return to the Archangel to open a channel to Dearka. "Elsman, listen to me! We can't pull you out and the Buster's too dangerous to fall into EA hands! Prove your loyalty! Activate your Suit's self-destruct mechanism and take out the Eagle too!"

"…no point in that." He radioed in an exhausted tone. "I'm tired of killing."

"Crap! Elsman's lost it!" Her panicked transmission hit the ZAFT central. She didn't bother to wait for confirmation to terminate him. Her GINN unloaded a volley of rounds but the Buster's heavy-duty armor took the impact even in its heavily damaged state.

The ZAFT Pilot's assault ended with Mwu la Flaga pressed the attack. The Aegis was too much for a paltry GINN and she was forced to retreat. In her rear cameras, she saw the now EA-run Aegis pulling the Buster into the Archangel. Now four G-Weapons were in their possession.

And Lady Jasmine Magunda screamed, furious over her humiliating loss, now having experienced firsthand the crushing defeat from attacking that the Strike protected.

Once more PLANT's dwindling soldiers fled as the EA only gained more courage to continue the fight.

**XXXXXXX**

The Strike reentered the Archangel's hanger with Major la Flaga's Aegis bringing in the limbless chassis of the Buster. Murdoch was already barking out orders to his engineer core where to start. His efforts were hampered by the squad of MPs that burst into the hanger when Major la Flaga informed them that the Buster's Pilot was still alive. He didn't like it but it was war.

But what Murdoch did like was handling these G-Weapons. They were a cut above anything he had ever cut open before. The Strike and Archangel were like nothing else in service. He honestly didn't think it could get any better until the Aegis and eventually the Duel were brought onboard. While the Strike was the speediest damn devil ever built, those two G-Weapons were sheer weapons of mass destruction.

If a city or colony needed gone then those were the Suits to do it. Murdoch only had his imagination to gauge how powerful the Buster could be. Though it was limbless like the Duel, there was nothing he could fix with plenty of elbow grease and poor engineers to do what he said. What made it so difficult was the army grunts screwing up his job.

"Stand to the side. Now!" An EA grunt barked, giving him a strange look or disgust. That was another thing that had begun chaffing at Murdoch's pimply backside. When they finally hooked up with the EA fleet, most of the new troops and even the engineers were giving Archangel crewmates a bad look. It seemed they didn't like them for working so well with Kira. There was even some talk of breaking up the crew to prevent a possible defection. Fortunately Adm. Halliburton had flat-out ignored his advisors suggesting that decision. They wouldn't be broken up as long as he was still in the game.

That didn't mean Murdoch could make waves. He stepped aside and let the troopers up the mobile stairs to the Buster's cockpit. "You! Open it!" one demanded.

"…" Murdoch walked quietly by them fore looking back. "Sure thing," he said simply. He reached over to an outside computer system hooked to the Buster and typed for several moments. After he finally overrode the safety locks the Buster's cockpit opened wide up.

The sight was a head-scratcher. Dearka was bleeding badly from his forehead and his right arm was badly burned from the Strike's beam saber's excess heat. He would definitely need surgery. But what was so strange about this encounter was that Dearka was smiling. He genuinely looked happy not to be dead.

"I'm alive," the smile was genuine, even with blood from his broken nose dripping in it. "Thank you, Lord; I am alive."

"Medic!" Murdoch yelled. Several soldiers pushed forward in a furious attempt to yank the Pilot out and arrest him but the Chief pushed them back. "Need a doctor here! Right now be good!"

Several soldiers looked ready to protest but one nasty glare from Murdoch shut them up. So they stepped aside and let the triage personal put the Pilot on the stretcher peacefully, though the EA nurses had an armed escort all the way to the medical center.

The ZAFT pilot did not look perturbed one bit. He just kept on his happy face and smiled at everyone he passed by like they were people, not the enemy. For him, this war was over.

**XXXXXXX**

Murrue rushed into her office and rushed to clean her normally cluttered desk desk. She didn't want to give an impression of informality to her new Pilot. Normally a Captain would have a clerk to handle their paperwork but out here on the battlefront, she had to pull that load by herself.

She steepled her fingers and put on her boss face to project her best aura of authority. It was a pale imitation compared to Adm. Hamilton but that was alright. If she could do half the job he could, she would be pleased beyond belief.

Her office door beeped and slid open, revealing Lydia standing straight and saluting. Behind her, Mwu was smiling, privy to a joke he wasn't sharing. Murrue ignored it to look her newest soldier over.

Corp. Lydia Valentine certainly looked impression. Her file showed she was an _exceptional_ pilot, almost on Major la Flaga's level. Still… it was strange that someone so gifted would still be a corporal. The woman looked every bit as professional as Murrue herself. Certainly she had a few… odd trinkets such as the cowboy hat and spurs, and it probably wouldn't hurt if she wore a bra, but still professional mannerisms.

"Welcome aboard, Col. Valentine. Please, take a seat."

"Thank ya', Captain. I'm pleased as all get out for getting to ride a G-Weapon."

Murrue nodded while holding up her file. "Yes, according to your pilot sheet, your flight aptitude is remarkable. It's practically shocking for you to still be a corporal. You should have been accepted into officer's school and made captain, at least."

Lydia burst out laughing in a full fit. "Ho ho! That's quite a story why! Care for me to share?"

Murrue smiled softly and nodded. "I did bring it up."

Lydia grinned nostalgically. "It all happened right at the start of the war, just two weeks after my namesake's tragedy. The ZAFTies were hitting us hard in Central Asia, right near Chinaland or whatever, so I went and booted them out real good like. They scattered like vermin and my CO, Brigadier Adm. Bronson, invited me to a bigwig celebration. In his cabin, if you get my meaning."

Murrue covered her mouth to gasp and found herself reduced from a proud warship captain to a gossiping schoolgirl. "Brigadier Adm. Bronson?! Ohmygod!That'sincredible!Whathappened?Tellmewhathappened!"

Lydia leaned in to draw her new girlfriend in closer. "Yep, I found myself being propositioned by the 'respected' commander of the EU's Asia forces while his wife is busy downing wine glass after wine glass in the hotel's auditorium."

"Ohwow!Ohwow! Did you-? Did you?-" she twiddled her thumbs and actually looked embarrassed.

Lydia slapped her knee and burst out laughing. "Oh that cheating swine got a night he wouldn't remember! But not the one he was hoping! Like all steers, he thought with his steak than his noodle and walked right into trouble! I acted all kinky like and said I wanted to hogtie him and ride him bareback! He stripped down and curled up just so I can wrap him up with my lasso! HOOWIE! He was wrink-ly!"

"S-so that's when you and he-?!"

Lydia wagged her finger. "Nope! With him still gift-wrapped, I wiggled my caboose and told him I had to slip out for some special undies I had in my room. He giggled and said he'd wait. That's when I just ran over to the auditorium, found his wife, aid-de-camp, and a couple other political bigwigs and had them all follow me back to Bronson's bedroom."

"Oh! You are evil!" Murrue made a goofy grin.

Which Lydia returned. "I peak into his room, cooed some baby moans, and he started the dirty talk. Then it got louder in there than the battlefield. His wife burst in hallowing and calling him every lowdown thing you can imagine, kicking him in the ribs and screaming divorce! During all this ruckus, his aid was trying to untie him. With not much luck I might add: You're looking at the winner of last year's Texas' Tie Down Rodio! If my knots can hold down a bucking steer then there aren't no way a college boy could do it!"

"That explains why he had to step down! He said it was because of health reasons but those politicos must have forced him to resign to quiet the scandal." Murrue nodded in vigorous understanding. Then she stop stopped suddenly in sudden understanding. "Soooooo… that's why you're still a corporal? The brass ignores all your accomplishments and qualifications just to keep you in the dredges? That's so unfair!"

"Yes'em! Turns out that old horndog still had some hombres in Alaska even after he was put out to pasture! So no officer school for little ol' me!" Lydia shrugged and seemed more relaxed. "Can't say I really mind, actually. I just love to fly and I wouldn't be able to do that behind a desk. So in re'traspect, I still would have done again what I did."

Murrue Ramius looked at her newest pilot in awe and understanding. What Lydia did took equal helpings of guts and some insanity. She wasn't sure if she had the iron to pull off something so crazy. It was hard being a woman in any male dominated profession. Lydia not only had to gumption to stand in defiance but to suckerpunch it where the sun doesn't shine. Something told her that Lydia's reckless crazy attitude was exactly what she needed.

The Archangel's captain stood up and extended her hand. "Corporal Lydia Valentine, I am proud to have you among my ranks. It will be a privilege to watch you fly. I only ask that you show such initiative when fighting the enemy alongside Ensign Yamato and Major la Flaga."

Lydia hopped to her feet, showing she didn't wear a bra, and gave a mighty laugh. "Ha! My man Mwu can sure boot the bandits! That's what makes us such compadres!"

"You know Major la Flaga? Did you fly together?"

"Oh yeah, we were a great team in North Africa, but what made us friends was that he always joined my crew for Strip-Poker Saturdays!" Lydia said matter-of-factly.

"…" Murrue slowly unhinged her jaw, feeling a strong sense of fury building. "Strip poker, you say? I don't suppose Mwu played to win, did he?"

"He tried to," Lydia responded oh-so-confidently whilst thumb-pointing the gold star pinned on her chest. "But that poor cowpoke never stood a chance against this sheriff!" She then pulled out her cellphone and showed some old photos. The first was of a distressed Mwu in his boxers dancing on top of a table with army women applauding him. The second was Lydia wearing an oversized Major's uniform and chugging down an entire pitcher of beer. "Oh, I took him to the cleaners!"

"…" Murrue's joy was totally snuffed out and she stared at Lydia with a darkening expression. "Thank you for telling me that story, Corp. Valentine. You are excused now. When you meet Major la Flaga outside, send him in."

She sounded so cold and devoid of life that it was staggering that Lydia responded with a smile and a salute. "YES MA'AM!" Like a good soldier, she walked outside and waved to her old friend who was still there. "The captain wants to see you, cowboy! Don't keep her waiting!"

"Thanks, Lydia." Mwu gave his patent lady-killer smile and went in at once while Lydia kept moseying down the corridor. "You wanted to see me, Murr-? ARRRHH! WHY DID YOU HIT ME?! YOU CAN'T-! OW! STOP IT! UUUUUFFF! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR OFFICER! YOU CAN'T HIT ME! UHG! THIS IS AGAINST REGULAT-! YAHHHHH! STOP IT! STOPIT!STOPIT!STOPIT! MOMMY!"

Lydia started whistling 'Mamas, don't let your boys grow up to be cowboys' on her walkabout through her new home away from home. _'I think I'm going to like it here.'_

**XXXXXXX**

Kira was walking through the hallways of the Archangel, his new home, and it was his home until he had served his three years. His steps were dejected as was his spirit, despite the very air of jubilance shared among the EA fleet Admiral Halliburton and Vice-Minister Allster had put together.

The newly enlisted ensign and Major la Flaga were hailed as heroes upon beating back the PLANT fleet. There were celebrations going on in the cafeteria. Kira didn't feel like going. His friends wouldn't be there. Neither would be Murdoch or Mwu as both were needed to fine tune the Aegis and eventually the Buster.

And Natarle? She was nowhere to be seen.

The Coordinator imagined a promotion was very possible in her future. She would most likely leave the Archangel, and him, behind.

This time he fought, it was only to protect her. But what of the next time? She could be gone by then. What was to become of them?

"Ensign Yamato?" asked an MP stationed outside the medical ward. "Are you here to see the prisoner?"

"Prisoner? There's a prisoner?" Kira asked weary, not really paying much attention.

"Yes sir, the Pilot of the Buster."

"…he's alive…?" Someone he had struck down had survived? It was such a strange sensation that Kira could not respond for a moment.

"Uh, sir? The doctor has listed him as stable… that's why you're here, right?"

Kira was about to say no but one thought occurred. _'He was Athrun's wingman.'_ The Buster worked in synch with Athrun's Aegis. They knew each other just Major la Flaga knew him. Here was someone who knew Athrun in the time that he left to meet his father. He was someone who fought alongside Athrun and also moaned for him.

After Athrun died, so many onboard applauded Kira for his victory. He and Lacus were the only ones who cried. Maybe, just maybe, he also cried.

Maybe he had found someone to talk to.

"Yes, I would." Kira nodded and faced the guard. "Please step aside, petty officer. I will be entering now."

The guard stepped aside as Kira entered. "Will you need an armed guard, sir?"

"No," Kira responded and had the door shut behind him.

Kira took in the sad sight before him. Dearka Elsman was laying on a hospital bed, handcuffed at the wrists and ankles, many bad burns across his roguish face and chest. All his injuries were heavily bandaged and covered in gauze, making the upper right quarter of his body like a mummy's. An IV was dripping pain sedatives into his good arm to keep him from screaming.

But his smile was so honest and true that Kira believed he would not have screamed even if he was taken off of the drug. He looked so happy at the prospect of being alive that captivity did not bother him in the slightest.

Dearka looked over and chuckled softly to himself. "Wow, you're awfully young to be an EA interrogator, now don't you think? Are you here to hurt me; cause the Strike already done that well."

"Eh-I'm not, I mean, it was a battle and-" Kira stammered, the captive's straightforwardness already getting the better of him.

"Yeah, I kind of thought so. You look way WAY too kind for that line of work." He shrugged, at least as much as his heavily bandaged shoulders let him. "But you still look too young to be a regular EA grunt."

"Yeah, you're kind of right," Kira couldn't stop his hands from shaking. "I'm the Strike's pilot."

There was definitely a moment of silence. But instead of resorting to blind anger, Dearka only raised an eyebrow. "Wow, I honestly would have to say I'm surprise. You're nothing like the ZAFT upperstaff described."

"Described?"

"Uh huh, I've heard everything and anything about you:" Dearka started listing off the many tall tales he heard. "You're a seven foot tall super soldier with no emotions. You're the bastard prince of some ZAFT politician who wants vengeance on his dad's race, a mega-genius computer nut who comes off as a mad scientist, you're a super Coordinator who escaped and pilots for the thrill of the kill. Heck, one of the bridgecrew described you as a dainty feminine male who cries over every shot he makes."

"Re-really?" Kira gagged, feeling very disturbed. The feelings of uncertainty and guilt were quickly fading. It may sound strange, but the prisoner—the person—changed to the bed, was rather alike Tollles, confident and fun loving, always working to make the best out of a bad situation. "Jeez, they don't sound like they know me at all."

"Gotta agree with you there," the restrained enemy patient nodded, slightly painful from the facial burns. "I'm Dearka Elsman."

"Kira Yamato." Kira answered in turn. "I can assure you that before you guys attacked _Heliopolis_ for the Suits, I was just a normal student who did schoolwork on the weekdays and hanged out with my friends in my spear time."

Dearka bit back a bellowing laugh that could have sent his torn muscles into shock. "Man, none of us had a clue. No wonder Athrun kept such a tight lip. We probably would have all broke down in shame."

"Athrun…?" Kira whispered, a tremble in his voice. "Did you know him well?"

"Oh yeah, Athrun was field leader of the Bloodhawk Elites. We flew together for several hundred hours even before we got attacked the colony for the G-Weapons. I followed his every order because each one was the right one. I was proud to be one of his wingman. So yeah, we were a real team."

"A team?" Kira muttered to himself. Did Athrun stop making friends when he enlisted? Would he have to do that? In a warp way it made sense: Soldiers died everyday so making friends probably wasn't a good idea.

"The only time he started flubbing up was when you started handling the Strike. That was when Athrun's leadership did a 180. He stole several of the Duel's kill shots to keep the Strike in one piece. That was probably the closest he ever came to forcing a mutiny. Commander Rau le Crueset stopped it before it started, and that was that."

"That was that," Kira repeated, remembering Athrun's eyes finally closing. Maybe had Athrun been removed from command…

No, no! Only someone else would take his place. It wouldn't have solved a thing.

"Did Athrun enjoy armed service?"

Dearka raised an eye. "Enjoy it? I don't think any of us _enjoy_ military service, except maybe Yzak and Commander le Crueset, but it was something we all took pride in. We were soldiers: We knew full well what we were getting into when we enlisted. Large scale massacres like Bloody Valentine can do that."

"Athrun told me… he told me that he lost is mother in that tragedy," Kira spoke slowly.

"A lot of Coordinators did too. My roommate at school lost both his parents there."

"Is that what made you enlist?"

"Yeah, at the candlelight vigil the night of the attack, I decided to enlist. Lot's of guys did that. Athrun though, he was different. While most of us were fired up, he looked real steady; like he knew it was going to be bad but it needed to be done."

"I came to believe that Athrun enlisted because of his father," Kira said with a bit of shame. Athrun always spoke so highly of him, it didn't feel right adding any condemnation. "Being the chief of PLANT's mobile forces in a time of war would have to make him controlling."

"Oh yeah, he's a no-nonsense kind of guy; but I think Athrun would still have enlisted even if his dad was an interior decorator." Dearka gave a little chuckle picturing Patrick Zala making a fuss over wallpaper. "Athrun was just the kind of guy who took responsibility for every little thing. That's just the way he was and that made us proud to serve under him."

"Proud to serve…?" Kira repeated, trying to understand. It was something Dearka noticed.

"Yep, proud to serve. Me, my friends, my family, everyone was smiling when I enlisted. I guess I was too. That's why you enlisted too, right?"

"I…" Kira fidgeted, embarrassed. He crossed his legs, causing Dearka to grin.

"A girl! You enlisted because of a chick!" The former Buster pilot would have gave a thumbs-up if he was strapped down to the bed. But he saw Kira looking depressed over the subject. "Oh man, she broke up with you, didn't she?"

"Ye-yes, she only did it to get me to enlist." Kira couldn't stop the flood of shame that spilled out. Finally he had someone to talk to, a fellow pilot but one who hadn't matured too far. "I thought she loved me so I signed up last night."

That caused Dearka to blink disbelievingly. "Wait? Last night? You enlisted last night? You're not regularly army? You mean you never had military training and you _still_ trounced us every battle for the last three months? Please be joking. Seriously, please by all that is Holy, tell me you're joking."

"Eh-I'm not…" Kira rambled, having heard this before from some of the other EA soldiers. "…I never wanted to enlist until Natarle… I thought she loved me…"

Post-op went deathly quiet. Dearka looked upon the shaking boy in front of him with pity. He thought everything of everything whispered about the Strike's pilot but him being a fragile young boy that only wanted somebody to love. Looking at him now, Dearka realized the one true thing about Kira Yamato: He was as human as anyone.

"Do you still love her?" It was such a simple question that was so hard for Dearka to ask.

"Yes…" Kira didn't even have to think about it. No matter how badly she harmed him or manipulated his heart, he still loved her.

"So what's changed? You love her so fight to protect her." Dearka said matter-of-factly.

"Fight to protect her…?" It sounded so obvious from the bed bound boy that Kira struggled to find a refusal.

"That's right," Dearka nodded as much as he could bandaged up. "I enlisted because I was pissed off and too full of myself. Not the best of reasons. Yours is way more nobler. So run with it."

"Run with it…?" Kira did love her, that much was certain. He could have died at Dearka's hands during the last battle but that would have meant saying goodbye to her. Could he stay onboard just to love her from afar? He did it for his friends; so for her why not? "You think I should?"

"You're enlisted so for the next three years you've got to find a way to make it bearable. Or else you're just end up making yourself miserable." Dearka smiled, feeling rather amused that he, wild ol' Dearka, was giving advice on love. "You might make some good friends. Before we ran up against you, me and everyone in the Bloodhawk Elites got along great. You couldn't have done such a great job without a good support crew. I'm right, right?"

That gave Kira pause. There were crewmembers aboard the Archangel that helped carry the burden. Captain Ramius, Major la Flaga, Chief Engineer Murdoch, even Ensign Sally Jones. New personal were being sent over from the EA. Could they become his friends?

"I…I guess it is too early to give up," Kira answered to the despondent questions plaguing him.

"That's the spirit." Dearka gave a proud smile. "As long as you kept at it, something positive will turn up. That's what Athrun always told us before we'd head out. He was smart like that so take his advice."

Kira gave the jolly prisoner a true smile, honestly grateful for the help he has given him. "Thanks Dearka." He also thanked Athrun. Even after passing, he still did so much for him.

All he had to do was never give up. On his friends, on Natarle, and certainly on himself.

Then maybe, just maybe, everything would be alright…

**XXXXXXX**

"Nothing can be the same again." Natarle whispered to herself as she walked briskly to their shuttle. George Allster and his beautiful aid were just outside the entrance giving orders to one of the many officials who flocked around him and did what he asked for favors and boons. She was now one of them.

There was only one consolidation: What she did, she did for the EA and not to further her career as the others do. But then, they probably thought that too. She did get a promotion but the newly appointed captain knew that was so the Vice-Minister could keep tabs on her.

She would never be welcomed back aboard the Archangel, among her comrades, coworkers, and one she beloved. All she could do was stay who she was: a good soldier that follows orders.

George Allster's orders and not her heart.

Natarle bit back her sob and boarded the shuttle, leaving behind new loves to go deeper into the cold methodical career of the military command.

**XXXXXXX**

Everything will be alright, Athrun. Don't worry now one bit," whispered a cold iron voice in the darkness. "It will all be alright."

Patrick Zala stood in the morgue overlooking his dead son's already paling features. "Even in death you are as beautiful as your mother. I swear that you will be admired by all our Coordinators, Athrun my son."

The Supreme Commander could imagine the imagery. His son's visage would be set in stone. Idealistic children would be told tales of Athrun's greatness as his father gathered the rich and powerful to his cause. Zala's child would be the rallying cry that would deal the death blow to the damnable Earth Alliance.

Coordinators, all the great people of PLANT in the name of ZAFT would march forward into a grand future. Their children would have the universe as their fertile ground, and their sons the infinite. All that kept this glorious future from realization was one weak corrupt government that would not stand for long.

Oh, there would be many foolish brothers who would try and stop destiny. They would all fail. They would all die.

And Zala spoke with the detached voice of a madman. "Then everything will be alright…"

Rau, who stood outside, simply smiled before walking away, a jaunty step now in his stride. "Oh yes, everything _will_ be all right. Nay, it will be _grand_."

**XXXXXXX**

_**End Chapter Three…**_  
**XXXXXXX**

Stick a fork in me because I'm done! It's been an ordeal but I've finally finished this chapter. There's only one more left people then this masterpiece will be finished. If you've noticed the drop in quality with this chapter then it's because Spiritblade is no longer handling the editing and rewriting. I'm trying to make the story just as good as when he was involved so I'm hoping you all still enjoy it.

Shiho Hahnenfuss is from the ps2 game _Gundam SeeD – Never Ending Tomorrow_. I thought she was quite the little bad-ass taking on all three of the Druggies and fighting them off in nothing but a custom GINN. Yes, the game does show that they fought her one-on-one and even fought amongst themselves but I still think she's a tough little bird. She's one of the few good things in _GS – NET_ because it's a terrible game with horrible controls and bad combat. What's sad is that the game could have been pretty good with some tweaking. My favorite Gundam game is _Encounters in Space_ with _Journey to Jaburo_ as my number 2. Those two games are fantastic: gameplay, story, graphics, they're tip-top! Buy them and I guarantee you'll enjoy them!

Except for the games, I think I'm starting to grow out of Gundam. I thought _Gundam 00_ was so stupid I couldn't even watch it for more than the first six episodes. I heard it gets better but I think it's just too boring and predictable. What I want Bandai to do is dub _ZZ_, _Victory_, and _Turn A Gundam_. I loved _Zeta Gundam_ and bought each DVD when they were released. It really bugged me that Bandai didn't follow up with the rest of the UC series; but I still hope that they will.

The story about Moses and Jesús was about Bright Noah and Ryu from the original Gundam. I know there is a difference between our culture and Japan but it still bothers me that no Gundam captain has ever been legally libal for deliberately butting children on the frontlines. In the real world, Captain Bright and Ryu would have been found guilty of war crimes, but in anime they are regarded as wise leaders and great soldiers. So I thought I would burst that bubble and show what would really happen.

So to everyone, please read and review and be sure to check out Spiritblade's stuff. What you'll find on his site is all golden!


End file.
